


Наследие Эдема (The Inheritance of Eden)

by ImprobableDreams900, Sonnet23



Series: Eden!verse (Translation) [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, And when I say slow burn I mean slooooooow buuuuuuurn, Angel Crowley, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Relationship, Author's tags, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Backstory, Domestic, Eden - Freeform, Flashbacks, Fluff, Heaven, Hell, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Midfarthing, Mild Language, Possession, Recovery, Serpent Crowley, Slow Burn Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, Trauma, Wings, angelic headcanons, magic headcanons, the ineffable plan
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnet23/pseuds/Sonnet23
Summary: Кроули и Азирафель, наконец-то, воссоединились, но рай не совсем такой, каким его представляют...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Eden!verse (Translation) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/963033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Торт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Inheritance of Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408583) by [ImprobableDreams900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900). 



> Примечание Автора: "Привет и добро пожаловать в 'Наследие Эдема'! Оно давно назревало, но вот, наконец, оно и здесь. Большей частью рейтинг фика - Т, и я дам вам знать, когда мы дойдем до сцены с рейтингом М. Если вам нужно освежить в памяти содержание предыдущих фиков, изучить иерархию ангелов или полюбоваться на фанарты, вы можете найти все это и многое другое в сводном посте Eden!verse на tumblr: http://improbabledreams900.tumblr.com/post/159960726218/edenverse-masterpost".
> 
> Действие начинается примерно через час после "Памяти об Эдеме" и "Конца вечности", когда Поднявшийся ангел Кроули прибывает на Небеса и находит там ожидающего его Азирафеля.

Харпер превзошёл сам себя.

Когда Кроули еще только разговаривал с владельцем кафе по телефону, он попросил лучший торт, который тот мог испечь за короткое время, и Харпер его не разочаровал.

По просьбе Кроули, это был кремовый торт из трёх коржей с щедрыми прослойками густых сливок. Харпер заверил его, что там был ещё дополнительный слой малинового сливочного сыра в середине, и все это было покрыто глазурью из густого крема. Волны из сливок образовывали круг наверху вместе с художественно разбрызганным малиновым соусом и несколькими настоящими ягодами малины, которые выглядели удивительно свежими, учитывая, что для них был ещё не сезон.

– Он выглядит потрясающе, – искренне сказал Кроули, едва сдерживая то, что могло быть слезами благодарности.

У него все еще горело лицо от облегчения и восторга из-за событий этого утра, и, хотя он начал дрожать, как только вновь коснулся земли, ему удалось справиться с собой во время короткой прогулки через деревню.

– Тебе понадобится коробка? – спросил Харпер, показывая ему сложенный лист белого картона.

– Да, было бы здорово, – сказал Кроули, все еще любуясь тортом. Он и впрямь был прекрасен: Азирафель будет в восторге.

Кроули перевел взгляд на Харпера, который начал складывать коробку.  
Хотя Кроули не видел его с тех пор как уехал в свой шестимесячный тур по миру – который, скорее, был неудачной попыткой стряхнуть с себя скорбь из-за смерти Азирафеля – ему до странности захотелось обнять владельца кафе.

– Тебе его... далеко нести? – спросил Харпер непринужденно, с ноткой осторожности в голосе. Он, должно быть, не знал какие выводы делать из появления запыхавшегося Кроули, и его тон говорил о том, что он изо всех сил старается не давить на него.

– О, можно и так выразиться, – загадочно сказал Кроули, положив локти на прилавок, и улыбнулся глупейшей улыбкой, мысленно возвращаясь к Азирафелю. Его мысли сами собой обращались к бывшему ангелу в течение уже многих месяцев, если не лет, но сейчас он впервые чувствовал при этом не давящую пустоту, а что-то совсем иное.

– Ты говорил, что это для друга?.. – спросил Харпер нарочито будничным тоном, загибая стороны коробки наверх.

– Так и есть.

_«Ты мой... мой друг, Зира. Ты, чёрт возьми, мой лучший друг во всем этом глупом, проклятом, удивительном мире...»_

– Это кто-то, кого ты встретил за границей? – деликатно спросил Харпер, закончив собирать коробку, и принялся укладывать в неё торт.

Кроули открыл рот, чтобы сказать правду – что Азирафель на самом деле не умер – но вовремя остановил себя. Что именно он собирался сказать? «Помнишь А. Зирафеля? Вы с ним вместе упарывались по книгам, но потом он медленно потерял память и умер, а я скорбел по нему почти целый год? Так вот, он не умер! В смысле, _умер_ , но он всего лишь на Небесах, разве это не совершенно чудесно? Я только что навестил его там! И, о, да, я могу это делать, потому что я теперь ангел – ты знал, что раньше я был демоном? Но теперь я ангел, а значит, могу летать на Небеса, когда захочу. Кстати, именно туда я и направляюсь прямо сейчас с этим изумительным тортом...»

– Мы давно знаем друг друга, – определился Кроули. Ему хотелось сказать Харперу правду: он ведь тоже был другом Азирафеля, в конце концов, но Кроули подумал, что такое объяснение потребует немало времени, а он обещал Азирафелю, что вернётся через десять минут.

– У тебя, похоже... все хорошо, – заметил Харпер неопределенно, закрывая коробку бумажной крышкой.

– Произошло кое-что... кое-что поистине потрясающее, – сказал Кроули. – Ты бы мне не поверил, если бы я тебе рассказал. Я расскажу обо всем позже, но сейчас мне правда очень нужно спешить.

Харпер закончил упаковывать торт и помедлил, положив одну ладонь поверх коробки. Он посмотрел на Кроули прямо, вглядываясь ему в лицо.

– Ты уверен, что все нормально?

– Ага, – заверил его Кроули, начиная вытаскивать коробку из рук Харпера. Тот все ещё казался обеспокоенным, поэтому Кроули добавил: – Правда. Все отлично. Лучше, чем отлично, вообще-то. _Фантастически_.

Это, видимо, ничуть не успокоило Харпера, но Кроули действительно нужно было идти. Он все же _пообещал_ Азирафелю вернуться через десять минут, и он не собирался нарушать это обещание. Если уж на то пошло, он не понимал, как вообще убедил себя оставить Азирафеля. Ему не терпелось вернуться как можно скорее, хотелось снова упиваться ощущением того, что его друг с ним.

– Ну, ладно тогда, – с сомнением сказал Харпер, и Кроули удалось высвободить упакованный торт из его цепких рук.

– Спасибо, что так быстро справился, – сказал Кроули, прижав коробку к груди и искренне улыбнувшись владельцу кафе. Харпер нахмурился в ответ. – Я очень это ценю.

– Мне было не трудно, – начал Харпер, но Кроули уже повернулся, раскрывая за собой незримые крылья.

~~***~~

На этот раз Кроули позволил себе полюбоваться восхитительной красотой Небес.

В целом, они просто были очень яркими. Видимого солнца там не было, и вместо этого само небо, казалось, излучало свет, мерцавший на серебряных листьях деревьев и заставлявший совершенную изумрудно-зелёную траву почти светиться теплом.

Дорожки, вымощенные белым кирпичом, пересекали пологие склоны холмов, извивались в долинах и следовали вдоль ровных рядов деревьев. Зданий было немного, но те, что миновал Кроули, казалось, были построены по одному из двух принципов: или неукрашенные простые конструкции, сделанные из того же белого кирпича, которым были вымощены дороги, или постройки безнадежно экстравагантного барочного стиля.

Небеса, как и Ад, махнули рукой на охрану границ давным-давно. Границ было просто слишком много, чтобы их было возможно охранять, а организованных попыток пробраться в чужие владения не случалось уже много тысячелетий, так что выставлять стражу не было особого смысла.

Вместо этого отдельные важные места внутри каждого царства хорошо охранялись, и патрули обходили менее посещаемые территории.

Поэтому, когда Кроули прибыл на Небеса, он просто сразу вошёл.

Он крепко держал коробку с тортом, быстро шагая в том направлении, где в последний раз видел Азирафеля. В свой первый визит он пролетел большую часть пути, и, хотя он помнил мало конкретных деталей, кроме бешеного стука своего сердца, он был уверен, что снова сможет найти дорогу.

Кроули направился туда, где, как он был уверен, находился Азирафель, и пошёл по дороге из белого кирпича, стараясь не слишком явно ощущать себя Дороти, идущей на встречу с Волшебником.

Он был так поглощён тем, чтобы правильно выбирать дорогу, что прошло несколько минут, прежде он осознал, что его преследуют.

Кроули бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо, поверх своих сложенных крыльев на полдюжины ангелов, которые, похоже, шли за ним следом. Они были не меньше, чем в двадцати метрах от него, но они явно за ним следили.

Кроули ускорил шаг.

Дорога, по которой он шёл, сливалась с более широкой, такой же белой аллеей, и у Кроули упало сердце, когда он увидел, что на развилке стояло несколько ангелов. Они, видимо, были поглощены разговором, но, по крайней мере, у двоих из них были мечи.

Кроули крепче прижал к себе торт и слегка развернул крылья, надеясь, что их цвет обеспечит ему необходимый пропуск. Он опустил голову и продолжал идти, немного свернув с дороги, шурша туфлями по идеальной траве.

Он вспомнил похожее время на Небесах, когда он прятал свои проклятые чёрные крылья под крыльями Азирафеля и, не отрываясь, смотрел в землю, проходя по тем же белым дорогам. Воспоминания были яркими – слишком яркими – и Кроули подавил нараставшую панику. Адам вылечил его крылья лишь немногим ранее тем же утром, но он все ещё чувствовал те места, где перья были вырваны и где в ведущие края были вбиты колья, насильно раздвигавшие кости.

Зачем он вообще оставил Азирафеля? Что бы там ни говорил Адам, Кроули был не уверен, что ему здесь обрадуются, и он знал, что разгуливая вот так, он, вероятно, только привлекает к себе нежелательное внимание.

Кроули, не поднимая головы, поспешил пройти мимо ангелов на развилке так быстро, как только осмелился. 

К своему ужасу, он услышал, что их разговор стих, когда он проходил мимо, и понял, что они его заметили. Кроули прилежно не отрывал взгляда от травы и зашагал быстрее. Он услышал, что они шепотом обменялись несколькими словами, и порядком занервничал, когда, бросив быстрый взгляд за спину, увидел, что они присоединились к другим ангелам, проследовавшим его.

Группа ангелов, шедших за Кроули, росла, по мере того как он продолжал свой путь, пока он, наконец, не начал слышать их тихие голоса, долетавшие до него. Несколько ангелов осмелились отколоться от основной группы и подойти к нему ближе, но они пока не пытались остановить его, и Кроули не мог заставить свои ноги шевелиться быстрее и при этом не перейти на бег.

К счастью, скоро Кроули заметил барочные трехарочные врата, которые он искал. Он смутно помнил, как проходил через них ранее, но в тот раз внутренняя серебряная дверь с решеткой была просто распахнута, когда он приблизился. Однако теперь эта дверь была очень даже заперта, а в руках двух ангелов, стоящих перед ней, были мечи.

– Стой! – громко сказал один из стражей, когда Кроули приблизился, направив кончик своего меча на бывшего демона.

Кроули почувствовал, как его шаг замедлился, и изо всех сил попытался сохранять спокойствие. Его руки крепче сжали коробку с тортом, и он решил, что лучшей тактикой для него сейчас будет решительность.

– Пропустите меня, – сказал Кроули, продолжая идти вперёд так, будто был не намерен останавливаться: в некотором смысле, он не знал наверняка, что случится, если толпа ангелов позади, его догонит.

– У тебя нет права здесь находиться, – сказала другая стражница, слегка расправляя свои крылья. – Мы не можем тебя пропустить.

Кроули хотел пойти дальше: серебряные ворота были маняще близки, но мечи ангелов казались острыми и не дрожали в их руках, поэтому он неохотно остановился, чуть-чуть не дойдя до цели.

– Вы пропустили меня в первый раз, – сказал он самым разумным и уверенным тоном.

Первый стражник немного смущенно прокашлялся, и Кроули отрешенно понял, что ему стыдно.

– Это была ошибка, – сказал страж, поудобнее перехватив меч. – Этого больше не повторится.

Кроули переводил взгляд с одного стражника на другого, пытаясь решить, как лучше продолжать, пальцами крепко вцепившись в коробку с тортом. Толпа, которая следовала за ним, догнала его и остановилась в нескольких шагах позади, перешёптываясь между собой.

– Вы все должны уйти, – громко сказал стражник, обращаясь и к Кроули, и к толпе позади него. – Вам здесь нечего делать.

Толпа недовольно загудела, и Кроули почувствовал, как его перья покалывает от волнения. Он не знал, чего хочет толпа, не знал, как пройти в ворота, и он был в абсолютном меньшинстве и окружён. 

Кроули не нужно было смотреть на часы, чтобы знать, что прошло уже больше десяти минут.

– Вы меня пропустите, – сказал Кроули стражникам, пытаясь добавить в голос как можно больше весомости. Он выпрямился в полный рост, отчаянно пытаясь спрятать свой страх и панику за внешней уверенностью.

– Нет, не пропустим, – сказала вторая стражница, и, когда Кроули все равно шагнул вперёд, она загородила ему дорогу. За ее плечами Кроули видел серебряные ворота, а за ними – бурлящее море красок и света. Он знал, что Азирафель где-то там, спрятан от глаз на своих персональных небесах, и от мысли о том, что, возможно, ближе к нему он никогда уже не сможет оказаться, по спине Кроули пробежали мурашки.

– Пропустите его! – раздался громкий голос позади Кроули, и он удивленно застыл.

Толпа шепталась у него за спиной, и он увидел, что первый стражник посмотрел на что-то позади Кроули.

Кроули бросил взгляд через плечо, когда от толпы кто-то отделился. Ангел, которую вытолкнули вперёд, вдруг сильно занервничала и слегка смущенно глянула назад на товарищей. Она взволнованно оправила одежду и, видимо, поняла, что ангелы позади нее ожидают, что она ещё что-то скажет.

Она бросила беспокойный взгляд на Кроули, и он догадался, что она была Престолом, если дресс-код на Небесах не изменился с тех пор, как он Пал.

– Ну, – сказала она тихим, охрипшим голосом. – Наш Отец Простил его, разве нет?

Толпа зашевелилась, и кто-то прошипел, чтобы ангел говорила громче.

Престол откашлялась, снова нервно глянула на Кроули и повысила голос:

– Отец решил вернуть его к божественности, и потому мы должны принять его.

Толпа неловко зашевелилась, а Кроули изумленно захлопал глазами на ангела.  
– Он предатель! – крикнул кто-то, и толпа заволновалась.

– Кого он предал? – спросила Престол, шагнув обратно к ним, и убежденность в ее голосе пересилила волнение. – Предавший Падших не предатель для нас.

Толпа недовольно заворчала, но никто не выступил с возражениями.

Престол снова посмотрела на Кроули, а затем пересекла образовавшееся пустое пространство, чтобы обратиться к другой части собравшихся.

– Наш Отец рассказывал нам притчи о заблудшей овце и блудном сыне. И вот же заблудшая овца, наконец возвращённая в стадо, вот блудный сын. И вы будете стоять здесь и открыто противиться желаниям нашего Отца?

Толпа громко загудела, и несколько ангелов заговорили одновременно, возвышая голос, чтобы их услышали. Кроули воспользовался возможностью, чтобы подобраться поближе к воротам.

– Ясное дело, это уловка! – один из голосов, наконец, прорвался, и светловолосый ангел выступил перед толпой. Он был очень зол, и Кроули узнал в нем одного из ангелов, последовавших за ним на развилке. – Наш Отец никогда прежде не отказывался от Своих суждений, – продолжал светловолосый ангел, показывая пальцем на Кроули. – Этот выродок такая же овца, как волк в овечьей шкуре.

Толпа, к ужасу Кроули, согласно загудела.

Престол подошла к своему оппоненту, воздев руки почти умоляющим жестом.

– Или, быть может, наш Отец послал нам в качестве знака чудо, и нам бы не мешало ему внять.

Толпа снова загудела, и Кроули с удивлением осознал, что они ещё не определились на его счёт. Но, хотя в его интересах, возможно, было задержаться и убедить их, что он безобиден, он с болью чувствовал, как утекают секунды, и понимал, что уже нарушил обещание.

Он снова повернулся к стражникам.

– Вам правда лучше меня пропустить, – сказал Кроули вполголоса, подбираясь ближе.

– Стой, где стоишь, – резко сказала стражница, угрожающе направив кончик меча в его сторону. Кроули нервно посмотрел на него: теперь он был на расстоянии удобном для удара, но этот меч отличался от старого меча Азирафеля, так что Кроули полагал, что он хотя бы не сможет в любой момент загореться.

– Послушайте, – сказал Кроули, вздохнув и сменив тактику в пользу честности. – Я правда никому не хочу доставлять неприятностей, ясно? Я просто... я хочу навестить своего друга.

Стражник фыркнул, но его напарница, нахмурившись, посмотрела на Кроули, все ещё не опуская меча.

– Что в коробке? – спросила она, бросив на неё взгляд.

Кроули нервно обхватил коробку покрепче.

– Торт, – честно сказал он.

– Ну, конечно, – хмыкнул стражник-мужчина.

Позади него раздались новые голоса, и Кроули почувствовал, как малая толика контроля над ситуацией, которого он добился, быстро испарилась. Толпа быстро превратилась в свору, его шансы выбраться живым были не очень велики.

Кроули взглянул на часы и с ужасом увидел, что прошло уже больше двадцати минут с тех пор, как он оставил Азирафеля. Он уже нарушил так много обещаний, данных Азирафелю, а теперь не сдержал первое, которое дал после того, как узнал, что он не погиб окончательно.

Кроули почувствовал, как в нем зашевелилась злость: злость на свои собственные ошибки, которую он перенёс на препятствие на своём пути.

– Что ж, я не сдвинусь с места, пока вы меня не пропустите, – упрямо сказал он.

– Тогда тебе долго придётся стоять, – сказал стражник чуть более мрачным тоном и крепче сжал меч.

Кроули почувствовал, что его терпение иссякает: его аура ярко горела от раздражения.

– Слушайте, или вы отойдёте, или я заставлю вас отойти.  
– Угрожать нам – неразумно, – резко сказала стражница, и кончик ее меча подобрался ближе.

Кроули переложил коробку так, чтобы держать ее только одной рукой. Оружие бы не помешало, но он однажды был готов биться с Люцифером, имея всего лишь монтировку, так что он полагал, что сможет сразиться с этими двумя и безоружным.

К счастью для самолюбия Кроули, в этот момент прямо над головой вспыхнул невероятно яркий свет. Кроули инстинктивно пригнулся, когда по нему прокатилась волна божественной силы. Его сердце сжалось от ужаса, но сила лишь прошла мимо, не навредив ему.

Только спустя мгновение ужаса он вспомнил, что теперь его нельзя случайно поразить, что иногда случалось, когда демон оказывался слишком близко к сильному ангелу.

Вихрь белых перьев показался посреди угасающего сияния, и Кроули торопливо выпрямился, когда женщина с медной кожей приземлилась в центре собрания. Толпа позади Кроули, которая разбилась на несколько мелких групп, мгновенно замолкла, рассеялась ещё больше, и ее члены тут же принялись разглядывать что-то интересное в траве. 

– Ну и что здесь происходит? – спросила вновь прибывшая. Ослепительный свет быстро таял, но остаточный эффект от чистой силы все ещё висел в воздухе, острый и необычайно яркий. Ангел резко развернулась, оглядывая собравшихся, и Кроули с нахлынувшим ужасом увидел, что у неё были две пары сверкающих белых крыльев – она была архангелом. Ему точно конец.

Кроули ломал голову, копаясь в своих воспоминаниях об архангелах, которых он знал до Падения, пытаясь припомнить какие-нибудь подробности, которые все-таки могли бы спасти ему жизнь. Кроули полагал, что он сразу узнал бы Михаила, Гавриила или Рафаила, а также Иеремиила, под руководством которого он очень недолго работал до своего Падения, но из оставшихся троих...

– Азраил, ваша светлость, здесь де... некогда Падший ангел, – аккуратно сообщила стражница, указывая на Кроули и убирая меч в ножны. Ее напарник, казалось, просто испытывал облегчение от того, что теперь, когда здесь была его начальница, этим делом будет заниматься кто-то другой.

Глаза Азраил нашли Кроули и будто бы за секунду постигли все его существование, сведя его до цифры в математической задачке.

Она задумчиво поджала губы. Кроули, всё больше чувствуя, что каждый вдох может стать для него последним, быстро отвёл глаза и уставился в землю, на случай, если это поможет.

_«Я вообще не должен был его оставлять»_ , – в отчаянии думал Кроули, чувствуя, как глаза начинает щипать. – _«Черт бы побрал этот торт, я не должен был никогда покидать Азирафеля. Он никогда не узнает, что случилось, что я пытался вернуться...»_

Азраил обратилась к толпе ангелов, все ещё стоявших за ними напротив ворот.

– Я полагаю, у вас у всех есть обязанности, которые следовало бы исполнять, – резко сказала она, и толпа быстро начала рассеиваться.

Кроули прилежно не отрывал взгляда от земли, его пальцы начинали ныть от того, как крепко он держал коробку.

Когда стало ясно, что никто из ангелов не будет маячить рядом и устраивать беспорядки, Азраил снова повернулась к Кроули и паре стражников.

– Стало быть, ты Кроули, – это было утверждение, но Кроули почувствовал себя обязанным ответить, отчасти потому что уступчивость, возможно, была единственным, что могло сохранить ему жизнь.

– Да, – он сглотнул и быстро добавил, – мэм.

Азраил долгое время ничего не говорила, и, когда Кроули, сердце которого все ещё бешено колотилось в груди, рискнул поднять взгляд, он увидел, что она изучает его.

Он неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу и бросил взгляд на стражников, поскольку им, вероятно, лучше, чем ему, была знакома манера архангела, но они, казалось, были так же озадачены.

– Зачем ты здесь? – спустя мгновение спросила Азраил.

Кроули не отрывал глаз от коробки, которую держал в руках.

– Я... э-э, это может прозвучать странно, но я здесь, чтобы навестить... э-э, моего близкого друга. Мэм.

– Азирафеля, – ее голос ничего не выдал.

Кроули почувствовал, как его крылья прижались ближе к спине, но он заставил себя говорить увереннее:

– Да.

Он сглотнул.

Последовала ещё одна короткая пауза, и Кроули рискнул бросить взгляд на Азраил. К его удивлению, она смотрела на него почти с одобрением. Потом она перевела взгляд на стражей, и это выражение исчезло.

– Вы должны его пропустить, – распорядилась она. – Я предупрежу других. Он может приходить и уходить, когда пожелает. Вы поняли?

Кроули удивленно захлопал на неё глазами, чувствуя, что снова начинает дышать.

– Да, ваша светлость, – хором ответили стражники, ничем не выдав своего мнения по поводу полученного приказа. Они отошли к серебряным воротам.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Кроули в сторону Азраил, когда стражники уже не могли его слышать. Он едва верил в свою необычайную удачу.

– Моя работа – следить, чтобы души почивших были счастливы, – с удивительной добротой в голосе сказала ему Азраил. – И с Азирафелем в этом отношении было очень трудно.

Кроули бросил на неё резкий взгляд, но ее лицо было непроницаемо.

– Я надеюсь, ты не усугубишь эту проблему, – спокойно продолжала она. – Иначе мое великодушие может иссякнуть.

Кроули потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что она ему угрожает.

– Нет-нет, – заикаясь, пробормотал он, быстро меняя мнение об архангеле с «на-удивление-разумная» вновь на «вести-себя-очень-осторожно».

– Хорошо, – Азраил коротко кивнула ему и повернулась, слегка согнув свои четыре крыла и готовясь взлететь. – Не разочаруй меня.

Послышался тихий скрип металла о металл, и Кроули, повернувшись, увидел, что стражники открыли для него серебряные ворота.

Все мысли об Азраил покинули Кроули, когда его взгляд устремился к морю небес, на пути к которому больше не было преград. Он поудобнее перехватил коробку с тортом и поспешил вперёд, пока стражники не передумали.

– Видите, не так уж это и трудно, да? – проходя мимо, спросил он, возможно, чуть более насмешливо, чем следовало бы.

Ни один из стражников не ответил, хотя они все же закрыли за ним ворота. Кроули пошёл дальше, выйдя из-под кованого свода изысканной центральной арки ворот на гладкую белую платформу. Она обрывалась через несколько метров, переходя лишь в странные клубящиеся формы цвета и света, которые, как Кроули знал, были индивидуальными небесами, каждое из которых заключало в себе душу праведного человека и подстраивалось под особенности ее воображения.

Кроули подошёл прямо к передней части платформы, развернул крылья и оттолкнулся от края, не сбавляя шага.

К своей большой печали, он не помнил точно, в какой стороне находились небеса Азирафеля, но к счастью, воздух здесь был наполнен аурами. Их были, наверное, сотни тысяч, если не миллионы – душ, наполнявших это пространство, и у каждой была своя неповторимая аура, но Кроули знал точно, до мельчайших подробностей, какую ауру он ищет.

Ему потребовалась всего пара минут, чтобы сосредоточиться на особенностях ауры, и он почувствовал, как под ложечкой что-то странно дрогнуло, когда он напал на след. Человеческая аура Азирафеля на Земле была неразличима, но здесь она была такой же сильной, как когда он был ангелом – хотя и без той примеси звёздной пыли, которую Кроули привык ассоциировать с божественным. Кроули не осознавал, как он привык к ауре Азирафеля, пока она не исчезла, но даже сейчас, без примеси божественной звёздной пыли, ему не казалось, что она стала хоть на толику менее истинно _Азирафелевской_.

Когда он приблизился к своей цели, складывая крылья и стараясь держать коробку с тортом как можно ровнее, Кроули мимоходом задумался, был ли теперь оттенок звёздной пыли в его собственной ауре. 

Окружающий Кроули пейзаж на мгновение затуманился, крылья в последнюю секунду скорректировали курс, а потом его ноги коснулись асфальта.

Он помедлил немного, чтобы оглядеться – он вновь приземлился перед книжным магазином Азирафеля в Сохо – а затем направился к двери, обогнув по пути Бентли.

Кроули на долю секунды задержался у двери, размышляя, надо ли ему постучать, как в прошлый раз, но потом просто толкнул дверь и вошёл внутрь.

Он сделал вдох, чтобы позвать Азирафеля, но прежде чем он успел заговорить, восхитительно знакомый голос перебил его:

– И сколько, по-твоему, времени прошло?

Глаза Кроули, все ещё привыкающие с слабому освещению, нашли Азирафеля, и он не сдержал улыбку облегчения, появившуюся на лице.

Азирафель выглядел буквально точно так же, как когда Кроули покинул его всего несколько минут назад, но Кроули почему-то казалось, будто он снова видел его впервые. 

Азирафель просто выглядел как чертовски _знакомо_ , когда шёл через магазин к нему и на его лице тревога мешалась с облегчением, несмотря на резкие слова.

Все приметы возраста и тревог последних лет были стёрты с его лица, так что он почти светился жизнью и здоровьем, и, несмотря на иронию ситуации, Кроули подумал, что никогда не устанет смотреть на него. 

Кроули шагнул вперёд и опустил коробку на угол стола в книжном магазине.

Он открыл рот, чтобы извиниться за опоздание, но Азирафель снова оборвал его, заключив Кроули в объятия и прижав к себе.

Кроули тут же ответил, обвив Азирафеля руками и стараясь не слишком заметно утыкаться носом в плечо своего друга. Боже, было так хорошо по-настоящему _взаимодействовать_ с Азирафелем вот так, делать что-то и смотреть, как Азирафель реагирует, и знать, что он был так же реален для Азирафеля, как Азирафель – для него. И Азирафель был настоящим и живым, и был настолько _собой_ , чего Кроули мучительно не хватало в его последние месяцы.

Кроули все ещё чувствовал тяжесть своего горя и не мог отделаться от того, что он так долго жил без надежды. И потом, вот только что Азраил могла решить поразить его или же просто отказаться впустить его, и тогда Азирафель все ещё был бы здесь один, ждал, пока он вернётся...

– _Тридцать одна минута, Кроули_ , – хрипло проговорил Азирафель ему на ухо. – _Тридцать одна минута_.

– Мне очень жаль, – сказал Кроули, прижимая Азирафеля крепче и стараясь не думать о том, что могло случиться, если бы Азраил не появилась вовремя. – Пробки были райские.

Азирафель даже рассмеялся, услышав это, и Кроули почувствовал, как что-то внутри него расцвело в ответ. Кроули улыбнулся и заставил себя отпустить Азирафеля, держа бывшего ангела на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

– Меня задержали у ворот, – объяснил он. – Они не хотели меня пускать, но потом Азраил – архангел – явилась и велела им сделать это.

Азирафель удивленно моргнул, глядя на него.

– Там была Азраил?

Кроули кивнул, все ещё чувствуя себя очень неуютно из-за всего этого дела, но пока что не желая волновать Азирафеля подробностями. Он и так выглядел слишком измотанным.

– Я попозже тебе все об этом расскажу, – пообещал он. – А пока что: Харпер испёк для нас потрясающий торт.

Азирафель немного обеспокоенно улыбнулся ему, но позволил Кроули себя отвлечь. Кроули снова взял коробку с тортом, и они переместились в заднюю часть магазина, где была дверь, которая вела в идеальную копию их коттеджа в Мидфартинге.

Кроули поставил коробку на обеденный стол – который находился в гостиной, потому что кухня была слишком маленькой для чего-либо, кроме готовки – и стал его распаковывать, пока Азирафель ходил за тарелками, ножом и парой вилок.

– Харпер очень хорошо постарался, – заметил Кроули, освобождая торт из его картонной тюрьмы. – Он говорит, что там есть малиновая начинка, к тому же.

Азирафель вернулся из кухни мгновение спустя, и Кроули показалось, что его лицо засияло, когда он увидел торт.

– О, он выглядит изумительно. Это кремовый торт?

– Конечно, – сказал Кроули, забирая тарелки и нож у Азирафеля. Кремовые торты Азирафель любил больше всего, так что, естественно, Кроули не мог попросить Харпера ни о чем другом.

Он начал резать торт и бухнул исключительно большой кусок на тарелку Азирафеля. Он подвинул ее к бывшему ангелу, который опустился на свой стул.

Кроули отрезал себе кусок намного меньше, потому что его желудок все ещё сжимался от недавно пережитых событий, и он не думал, что сможет съесть много.

Азирафель же, с другой стороны, обожал кремовый торт. Единственный раз, когда Кроули видел, чтобы он от него отказался, был во время их самого последнего похода в Ритц, когда они вдвоём выбрались из безопасного укрытия Мидфартинга, чтобы совершить свою последнюю поездку по излюбленным местечкам Лондона. Когда Азирафель умирал медленно, по чуть-чуть каждый день, в течение _многих лет_.

Воспоминания все ещё были яркими и болезненными, и Кроули на мгновение просто застыл с ножом в руке, зависшим над куском торта, который он для себя отрезал, не в силах примириться с остротой переживаний.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он понял, что Азирафель обеспокоенно смотрит на него, не донеся вилку до своего собственного куска. Кроули прогнал наваждение и сел, прислонив нож к оставшемуся торту. Он сделал глубокий вдох и уставился на кусок торта перед собой.

Азирафель больше не умирает, говорил он себе. Он здесь, в безопасности. Все хорошо.

Кроули отломил вилкой уголок своего куска. Он поднёс его ко рту, но потом взглянул на Азирафеля и застыл.

Бывший ангел сидел совершенно неподвижно, закрыв глаза и прижав ко рту тыльную сторону ладони. Он все ещё держал вилку и, очевидно, только что откусил кусочек торта.

– А... Азирафель? – начал заикаться Кроули, его пронзила тревога, и он торопливо опустил свою вилку. С тортом было что-то не так?

Азирафель проглотил и, открыв глаза, положил вилку обратно на тарелку, оставляя кусок нетронутым. Под ложечкой у Кроули крайне неприятно засосало, и все остатки аппетита мгновенно испарились.

– Что-то... что-то не так? – спросил Кроули.

Азирафель молча покачал головой, и только через секунду Кроули понял, что он был готов заплакать.

В тревоге Кроули опустил глаза на свой собственный кусок торта, а потом снова поднял их на Азирафеля в растерянности.

– Торт невкусный? Харпер что...

Он замолк, потому что Азирафель снова покачал головой, а потом бывший ангел, наконец, смог заговорить.

– Он... он восхитителен, – выговорил он, в конце концов. Он встретился взглядом с Кроули, и его глаза казались немного влажными. – Он _по-настоящему_ очень-очень вкусный. Он _настоящий_.

Кроули в замешательстве захлопал на него глазами.

– Ну, разумеется, настоящий?.. – сказал он озадаченно.

Азирафель снова беззвучно покачал головой, охваченный каким-то чувством. Кроули беспомощно смотрел на него.

– Еда здесь, – через мгновение начал Азирафель, прерывающимся голосом. – У всего здесь немного неправильный вкус. Во всем что-то чуточку не так... Но здесь – все так, здесь все... _на месте_. Это не просто плод моего воображения, как все остальное... А если _торт_ реален, то это значит... _ты_...

Азирафель нерешительно протянул руку через стол, и Кроули ухватился за неё тотчас же, сжав ладонь бывшего ангела своей.

– Я настоящий, – быстро сказал Кроули, задумавшись с какой-то тревогой, не было ли здесь версии его самого, которая настоящей не была.

Азирафель кивнул, непролитые слёзы все ещё блестели у него на глазах, но в целом по нему просто было видно, что его переполняло облегчение и изумление.

Мгновение спустя Азирафель шмыгнул носом и, мягко высвободив руку из хватки Кроули, смущенно промокнул глаза рукавом.

– Прости, – пробормотал он. – Я... Мне просто понадобится некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть, вот и всё.

Кроули кивнул, сам думая точно так же. Он начинал понимать, что это все-таки был не тот же самый Азирафель, что умер у него на руках среди лилий. Этот Азирафель был старше того, он получил все свои воспоминания назад, но, возможно, важнее всего было то, что этот Азирафель провёл почти весь прошедший год на Небесах, в одиночестве.

Он вспомнил слова Азраил и задумался с немалым беспокойством, что именно Азирафель делал, пока Кроули напивался до беспамятства и не мог найти причину вставать с постели по утрам.

– Ты... у тебя есть столько времени, сколько потребуется, – сказал Кроули, когда Азирафель вернулся к своему торту, с энтузиазмом тыкая его вилкой. – Я никуда не уйду в обозримом будущем.

Азирафель кивнул с благодарностью, а потом бросил на него немного лукавый взгляд:

– Даже чтобы принести торт?

Кроули коротко усмехнулся и снова посмотрел на свой кусок. Может быть, Азирафель и _изменился_ , но это не означало, что у него стало меньше желания вновь с ним познакомиться.

– Пока я не буду точно знать, что мерзавцы впустят меня назад, этот торт будет последним, ангел, так что лучше насладись им как следует.

– О, я наслаждаюсь, – сказал Азирафель, и, когда Кроули посмотрел на него, он увидел на лице Азирафеля блаженную улыбку, хоть его глаза все ещё были влажными. – Это в самом деле изумительный торт.


	2. За Рождество

Следующие несколько часов прошли для обоих в тумане облегчения; большую часть времени они провели в небесном коттедже, где Азирафель поил Кроули чаем, а Кроули, в свою очередь, рассказывал Азирафелю о своевременном вмешательстве Азраил и об ангелах, которые следовали за ним до ворот.

– Думаешь, от них стоит ждать неприятностей? – спросил Азирафель взволнованным голосом.

Кроули пожал плечами и слегка помешал чай в чашке, которую дал ему Азирафель.

– Может быть. Некоторые из них были очень недовольны тем, что я туда заявился, но не знаю, собираются ли они на самом деле что-то предпринять по этому поводу. Если бы это был Ад, я бы сказал: однозначно. Но я не знаю, хватит ли у этих ангелов духу.

Азирафель нахмурился.

– Хватит, если им скажут, что на тебя можно охотиться. Ты говоришь, они упоминали Бога: если они думают, что то, что ты Поднялся – знак Божий, то ты, вероятно, в безопасности. По крайней мере, так архангелы рассудили, когда я оказался здесь.

Азирафель рассказал ему о визите Азраил на его небеса вскоре после его смерти.

– Что ж, если они решили не обращать на тебя внимания, может, тогда они и меня тоже проигнорируют? – с надеждой сказал Кроули.

Азирафель поджал губы и опустил взгляд на свою чашку.

– Возможно. Правда, я не думаю, что всем известно, что я здесь. Ангелы наверняка почувствовали, когда я Пал, а затем, позже – когда ты Поднялся, но, насколько мне известно, Азраил и, может быть, несколько ее высокопоставленных стражей – единственные, кто в курсе, что я Пал до человека и в итоге оказался здесь. Я бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что архангелы об этом замалчивают: в их интересах сохранять иллюзию того, что все под контролем.

– Что ж, мне кажется, сейчас все на Небесах знают, кто я, – сказал Кроули. – Так что неизвестно, чем это обернётся.

Азирафель промычал в знак согласия, и некоторое время они оба просто молча пили чай. Азирафель был прав насчёт того, что на вкус он был не совсем таким, как нужно: в нем не хватало некой... _объемности_ , но Кроули не мог разобраться, в чем же именно было дело.

Когда они допили чай, Азирафель предложил как следует показать ему всё, и они провели остаток дня, разгуливая по книжному магазину и коттеджу. Кроули пытался внимательно слушать, что говорит Азирафель – который показывал какие-то книги, которые потерял на Земле, когда его книжный магазин сгорел во время неудачного Апокалипсиса, объяснял, что теперь у магазина снова была задняя комната, – но он постоянно отвлекался на самого Азирафеля.

Несмотря на легкие перемены, которые, должно быть, произошли за последний год, Азирафель все равно был так похож на себя прежнего – на того Азирафеля, которого Кроули постепенно потерял. Все мельчайшие частички его личности, которые исчезали вместе с покидавшей его памятью, наконец, снова сложились в того, кто был настолько по сути своей _Азирафелем_ , что казалось, он не мог быть более реальным.

Дело осложнялось и тем, что Кроули, как оказалось, не мог сдерживать порывы коснуться локтя или плеча Азирафеля время от времени, просто чтобы убедиться, что он не был особо правдоподобной галлюцинацией.

Азирафель обычно вздрагивал от прикосновений каждый раз, когда Кроули это делал, и, хотя он быстро оправлялся и иногда даже ободряюще похлопывал Кроули по плечу в ответ, это заставляло Кроули задуматься с легким беспокойством, когда Азирафель в последний раз испытывал что-то похожее на физический контакт.

Азирафель неумеренно долго показывал ему книжный магазин, водя его вдоль одного прохода за другим и доставая книги с полок, как будто бы наугад, болтая об их разнообразном содержании. Кроули не совсем понимал, что такого интересного было в этих книгах, но он был рад просто следовать за Азирафелем, купаясь в звуке его голоса.

Азирафель из последних воспоминаний Кроули был не в состоянии даже читать: только тихо сидел, пока Кроули читал ему – и он выполнял это задание, даже когда знал, что Падший ангел больше его не слышал. Азирафель всегда любил книги, но он утратил эту страсть тогда, в конце, как утратил большую часть самого себя. 

Наблюдать за Азирафелем сейчас, когда он снимал книги с их полок и пересказывал их содержание с очевидной лёгкостью... если бы Азирафель захотел обсудить с ним важные места каждой книги, которая у него была, Кроули был бы более чем счастлив послушать.

В итоге, Азирафель дошёл до конца последнего ряда шкафов и замялся, а Кроули терпеливо ждал, стоя рядом с ним. Азирафель, казалось, собирался что-то сказать, нервно поглядывая на переднюю часть магазина, но потом развернулся и направился в другую сторону зала, где его ждало ещё несколько книжных полок.

И Азирафель показал ему их все. Было совершенно очевидно, что он болтает потому, что не знает, что ему делать, если он остановится, но Кроули и сам все ещё пытался осознать события последних двенадцати часов. Он все ловил себя на том, что пытается запомнить облик Азирафеля и его движения, пытается закрепить этот день в своей памяти. Только спустя некоторое время он осознал, что делает это потому, что какая-то частичка его искренне не верит, что это правда происходит. Он ждал, что Азирафель исчезнет, как дым, или что Небесные стражи ворвутся в магазин, или что он внезапно проснётся и увидит, как над ним склоняется Берт и говорит, что ему правда следует перестать напиваться до потери сознания. В том, что касалось Азирафеля, Кроули давным-давно утратил представление о постоянстве и надежности.

Действительно, наконец добравшись до дальней стороны книжного магазина, Азирафель, похоже, совершенно не представлял, что делать дальше, потому что его глаза всё поглядывали то на Кроули, то на разные места в магазине.

– Э-э, в задней комнате есть ещё книги, если хочешь... в смысле...

– Всё, что ты захочешь, – сказал Кроули, и это было правдой. Он не мог отвести взгляд от Азирафеля уже, по крайней мере, час и некоторое время назад полностью перестал слушать, что именно он говорил. – Хотя уже давно подошло время обеда, – его голос был мягким.  
Изумление мелькнуло на лице Азирафеля, и он в замешательстве глянул на часы.

– В самом деле? Время просто летит, правда, дорогой мой? – сказал Азирафель, поспешив в сторону коттеджа, и Кроули последовал за ним, понимая, что теперь будет так делать всегда. Следовать за Азирафелем, куда бы он ни пошёл. – Мне так жаль, дорогой мой, тебе надо было мне сказать... Я, наверное, утомил тебя до смерти... Возможно, у нас есть что-нибудь в холодильнике?..

– Не переживай об этом, – ответил Кроули, _следуя_ – следуя – за Азирафелем в кухню, и глядя, как он начинает беспокойно метаться туда-сюда. – Я все равно не очень хочу есть.

– Да? О, хорошо. Боюсь, у меня тут мало что есть... Может, мы могли бы сделать ещё чаю, у меня его порядочно... Или торт, раз ты его принес. Или ещё слишком рано снова есть торт? Прости, я правда должен был...

– Зира, – сказал Кроули, преодолевая пространство между ними и кладя руку на локоть своего друга, в изумлении от возможности сделать нечто настолько простое. – Все хорошо. Правда.

Азирафель перестал нервно бормотать, когда Кроули его коснулся, и взглянул на него одновременно с волнением и усталостью.

– Ты уверен? – тревожно спросил он. – Прости, я такой плохой хозяин: мне действительно следовало лучше к этому подготовиться...

– Ангел, все хорошо, – успокаивающе сказал Кроули. На мгновение их взгляды встретились, и Кроули почувствовал непреодолимое желание снова обнять его. _Боже_ , даже этот болтающий чепуху, взволнованный Азирафель был таким милым глазу образом. И он так беспокоился, как будто он сейчас был способен сделать что-нибудь, от чего Кроули стал бы хоть чуточку менее счастлив его видеть.

– Пойдём, присядь, и мы поедим ещё торта, – сказал Кроули, быстро убирая руку с локтя Азирафеля и борясь с тем, что совершенно точно _не_ было румянцем смущения.

– Я поставлю чай, – тут же вызвался Азирафель. – Чай с тортом, стало быть, если тебя это устраивает.

– Полностью.

Хотя это было, в сущности, простой задачей, им потребовалось пятнадцать минут, чтобы все приготовить, в немалой степени потому, что Кроули отказывался выпускать Азирафеля из виду более чем на несколько секунд, а также потому что Азирафель настоял на том, чтобы налить Кроули другую чашку чая, после того, как заявил, что в первую положил слишком много сахара. Откровенно говоря, Кроули было все равно, сколько сахара в его чае, если чашку ему подавал Азирафель, но бывший ангел отмёл его возражения, сказав, что ему все равно не сложно это сделать.

Пока они ели свой упрощенный обед – в чае Кроули все равно чуточку не хватало чего-то неуловимого, хотя он сомневался, что это имело какое-то отношение к сахару, – Кроули начал передавать Азирафелю некоторые новости.

Он опустил многие моменты, в которых сам непосредственно участвовал, потому что большая их часть включала скорбь по Азирафелю. Кроули не хотел даже думать о том, чтобы вспоминать те дни сейчас, поэтому вместо них он сосредоточился на том, что делали жители деревни, и на некоторых вещах, которые он видел за границей. Он говорил обо всём как можно более легко, обходя любые тяжелые вопросы, не желая волновать Азирафеля подробностями, которых он не мог изменить. По крайней мере, не прямо сейчас, не когда Кроули только обрёл его вновь. И, если это все же _был_ какой-то сон в бреду, от которого он вскоре проснётся, Кроули тем более не хотел тратить его на решение серьезных проблем.

Поэтому он рассказал Азирафелю о суде над Уолтером Джеймисоном, о жене Харпера Маре, которая ждала ребёнка, и о скорой свадьбе Берта не с кем-нибудь, а с кошатницей из местного B&B, Донни Саммерс.

Азирафель, на самом деле, был не так удивлён, как Кроули, услышав эту последнюю новость, и заметил, что они всегда довольно хорошо ладили. Ему, казалось, было интересно всё, что рассказывал Кроули, хотя иногда он кивал в ответ на что-то, как будто уже знал, что он имел в виду. Кроули вспомнил, что Азирафель говорил, что нашёл способ приглядывать за ним, и мысленно сделал себе заметку спросить его об этом позже – если только будет это позже.

К тому времени, когда у Кроули стали заканчиваться безопасные темы для разговора, солнце уже опустилось за горизонт, и небо за окнами коттеджа быстро темнело.

– Здесь время течёт так же, как на Земле? – спросил Кроули, взглянув на часы.

– Кажется, да, – ответил Азирафель и сам поглядел в окно. – По крайней мере, насколько я могу судить.

Азирафель снова повернул голову и помедлил с явной неуверенностью:

– Ты хотел... вернуться вниз?

Кроули посмотрел на него, но Азирафель старательно не отрывал взгляда от донышка своей пустой чашки.

– Уже _правда_ довольно поздно. Ты наверняка с ног валишься от усталости.

Кроули сглотнул, не понимая, почему именно его сердце слегка сжалось в груди.

– Э-э, я подумывал, может, я мог бы остаться здесь? – осмелился он спросить с некоторой осторожностью. – Если ты не против. Мне, пожалуй, не хотелось бы рисковать: вдруг они не пустят меня обратно...

Он замолк, увидев, как Азирафель взглянул на него как будто бы с облегчением, хотя быстро заставил свое лицо отразить менее сильные чувства.

– Нет-нет, я совсем не против, – быстро сказал Азирафель, вставая. – Э-э, я могу забрать твою чашку, если хочешь...

В скором времени Азирафель уже показывал Кроули дорогу наверх, как будто этот дом не был точной копией того же коттеджа, в котором Кроули прожил большую часть последних девятнадцати лет.

– Я думаю, там должно быть все, что нужно, – сказал Азирафель с той же ноткой беспокойства в голосе, идя впереди Поднявшегося ангела по коридору. – Я, правда, вообще-то, не осматривался, так что, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится...

– Уверен, я разберусь, – спокойно сказал Кроули.

– Ну, да, конечно, – быстро ответил Азирафель. Он слегка попереминался с ноги на ногу, как будто собирался шагнуть к Кроули, но потом лишь поднял руку и нервно потёр загривок. – Э, ну, тогда спокойной ночи, дорогой мой.

– Спокойной ночи, – сказал Кроули в ответ. Хотя было совершенно разумно им обоим уйти к себе и немного отдохнуть, Кроули поймал себя на том, что борется с иррациональным желанием не выпускать Азирафеля из поля зрения.

Азирафель улыбнулся ему, пожалуй, чуть более напряжённо, чем хотелось бы, а затем направился вниз по коридору к своей комнате.

Кроули, не отрываясь, глядел ему вслед, и заставил себя открыть дверь, только когда Азирафель исчез за своей.

Комната Кроули в самом деле была по большей части такой, какой он ее помнил, а если и были различия, ему было не интересно их искать. Он пошарил по шкафчикам ровно столько, чтобы найти пижаму, и повертел до странности знакомую фланелевую ткань в руках. Он быстро переоделся, а затем скользнул под одеяло на своей постели, сдержанно выдохнул и опустился на матрас.

Было темно и тихо, и Кроули поймал себя на том, что глядит на покатый потолок, напрягая слух, чтобы услышать какой-нибудь звук из комнаты Азирафеля.

Он делал это так много раз, на протяжении многих ночей: лежал без сна в своей комнате, пытаясь услышать любой звук из комнаты Азирафеля, до смерти переживая то об одном, то о другом.

Его всегда тревожили кошмары, а потом, в последние месяцы, Кроули каждую ночь надеялся, несмотря на безнадежность, что, может быть, он проснётся, а Азирафель все ещё будет с ним, в мире живых. И он будет вынужден наблюдать, как его состояние ухудшается все больше и больше каждый день, ожидая и страшась неизбежного...

Кроули вздрогнул и обернул пальцы клетчатым шарфом, который все ещё был у него на шее. Это его немного успокоило, и он попробовал закрыть глаза, надеясь, что сможет заснуть. Азирафель все-таки был спасён: он был в полном порядке, даже снова стал прежним – болтал о книгах и с ума сходил по чаю. Это было, по мнению Кроули, не менее чем чудом.

И вот он сам, снова ангел, на Небесах, и Азирафель рядом с ним. О чем ещё он мог просить?

Кроули усилием воли заставил своё дыхание выровняться, попытался успокоить колотившееся сердце. Он все повторял себе, что ему не о чем волноваться, совершенно не о чем, но это не мешало ему продолжать волноваться. Азирафель вел себя немного беспокойно и слегка нервно, разве нет? Кроули делал что-то не так? Возможно, Азраил передумает и явится прогнать его в любую минуту?

И это ещё, если предположить, что все происходящее не было какой-нибудь изощренной галлюцинацией. Было не похоже на то, по крайней мере, если бешеный стук его сердца в ушах мог о чем-то свидетельствовать, но это не мешало ему с беспокойством думать о том, что даже сейчас Азирафель мог исчезнуть.

Ещё несколько минут попялившись в потолок, позволяя тревогам грызть себя, Кроули откинул одеяло и выбрался из постели.

Комната была так похожа на своего двойника в настоящем коттедже на Земле, что Кроули на мгновение потерял ориентацию. Он подошёл к двери и, выйдя в коридор, направился к комнате Азирафеля.

Он не собирался будить бывшего ангела: он просто хотел посидеть на подоконнике и приглядеть за ним. Постфактум Кроули осознавал, что это, пожалуй, было довольно странно, но он давно перестал судить себя за действия, которые были ему необходимы, чтобы успокоиться.

Он делал это десятки раз прежде, когда здоровье Азирафеля угасало: в те ночи, когда его парализовал страх, что Азирафель не доживет до утра. Его бесконечно утешало уже то, что он мог просто присматривать за своим ангелом, видеть, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, и знать, что он ещё его не оставил.

Кроули приоткрыл дверь так тихо, как только мог, и на цыпочках пробрался в темную комнату. Его взгляд сразу упал на кровать, и Кроули застыл. Азирафеля там не было.

Дыхание Кроули в панике участилось, мысли скакнули назад к событиям прошлого года.

Однако, прежде чем он успел ещё как-то отреагировать, он прислушался к своим ощущениям и выдохнул с облегчением, почувствовав ауру своего друга неподалёку. Азирафель все ещё был где-то поблизости, просто не в постели, вот и все.

Кроули проглотил свою тревогу и направился назад в коридор, тихо закрыв за собой дверь в комнату Азирафеля. Потом он пошёл вниз лестнице, следуя за его аурой.

Он дошёл до конца лестницы и обогнул тёмную кухню, заметив свет в гостиной.

Он нашёл там Азирафеля, сидевшего за столом и помешивающего чай в чашке.

– Не поздновато ли для этого? – спросил Кроули, откашлявшись и пройдя туда, где бывший ангел мог его видеть.

Азирафель слегка вздрогнул и удивленно поднял глаза.

– Кроули! Тебе что-нибудь нужно, мой дорогой? – он приподнялся со стула, но Кроули замахал ему, чтобы он снова сел.

– Нет-нет, просто... не мог заснуть, вот и всё, – он обошёл стол и опустился на свой стул.

Азирафель слегка расслабился и сочувственно улыбнулся ему.

– И ты тоже?

– Чересчур... перевозбудился, наверное, – сказал Кроули, снова пытаясь не слишком очевидно пожирать глазами Азирафеля, который казался немножко уставшим, растрепанным, но таким же светлым, как и всегда. 

Азирафель хмыкнул в знак согласия и снова стал медленно помешивать свой чай. Было похоже, что он делает это уже довольно давно.

Некоторое время они просто сидели так, а потом Азирафель неловко откашлялся и спросил:

– Ты случайно не хочешь выпить?

~~***~~

Это была бутылка того же марочного вина, которое они всегда пили на Рождество; хотя Кроули исчерпал их запасы на Земле, небеса Азирафеля ещё могли снабдить его несколькими бутылками, к которым он до сих пор не смог заставить себя притронуться.

Ему казалось неправильным пить это вино без Кроули, но теперь, когда бывший демон был здесь, возможно, только его и стоило пить.

Достав бутылку, Азирафель открыл один из шкафчиков и вынул оттуда их бокалы – _их_ , они снова будут использоваться, как это ни было удивительно.

Кроули улыбнулся, когда Азирафель протянул ему бокал, но, хорошенько рассмотрев бутылку, переменился в лице, и в его глазах мелькнула мука.

Такое случалось довольно часто, и тревога Азирафеля росла каждый раз, когда это происходило. Он наблюдал вблизи то, что раньше видел лишь мельком в зеркале, и знал, что боль, которую Кроули вспоминает, причинил ему Азирафель.

Азирафель пытался касаться в разговоре только безопасных тем, но этот взгляд преследовал Кроули повсюду. И даже когда он не проявлялся в его глазах, он все равно оставлял печать на его лице: на его пугающе бледной коже и тревожных морщинках на переносице и в уголках губ.

Морщинках, которые оставил там Азирафель.

Потому что, как бы Азирафелю ни хотелось притвориться, что последних девятнадцати лет никогда не было, факт оставался фактом: они были, и Кроули, который сидел перед ним, был их результатом.

– Я... прости меня за Рождество, – сказал, наконец, Кроули, подняв глаза на Азирафеля. В его голосе была такая искренность, и Азирафель сглотнул, когда увидел его полные боли глаза. Для Кроули все ещё было очень свежо, – напомнил себе Азирафель. Вчера он считал его окончательно умершим.

– Все в порядке, – сказал Азирафель, потому что, хоть это и было не так, Кроули был в этом не виноват. – Мы просто можем отпраздновать его с небольшим опозданием, как тебе такое?

Кроули, казалось, почувствовал небольшое облегчение, услышав это предложение, и быстро кивнул:

– Да, думаю, можем.

Азирафель открыл бутылку и начал наливать два бокала. Кроули как будто вот-вот был готов что-то сказать, но, когда Азирафель бросил на него взгляд, он просто выглядел так, будто его раздирали сомнения, и не отрывал глаз от одинаковых бокалов.

Азирафель закончил разливать вино и протянул Кроули его бокал.

– Мне правда очень жаль насчёт Рождества, – снова сказал Кроули взволнованно, забирая его. – Если бы я знал, что ты здесь... если бы я узнал пораньше...

Азирафель почувствовал, как что-то у него внутри капельку просияло от слов Кроули, но он постарался не видеть в них слишком много.

– Я знаю, – вместо этого сказал он. – Я перепробовал все возможное, чтобы послать тебе весточку, но я очень мало что мог сделать без своих сил...

– О, нет, я не имею в виду, что это твоя вина, – торопливо сказал Кроули, перебив его. Азирафель искоса взглянул на него, немного удивленно. – Э-э, – продолжал Кроули, отводя глаза к своему бокалу вина. – Я просто хочу сказать, ты, наверное... ты наверняка... здесь, наверху... Берт же заходил, – сказал он, яростно уставившись на свой бокал. Его голос был взволнованным. – В Рождественский вечер. Я не просил его, но он пришёл... Я должен был попросить его уйти, но я просто... это было дружеское лицо, понимаешь? А я был... Но я... это не выглядело, будто?.. – Кроули замолк, горестно опустив взгляд на свой бокал с вином.

Азирафель наклонился к Кроули и положил руку ему на локоть, предлагая встать.

Кроули беспокойно глянул на него, но позволил поднять себя на ноги.

– Идём, загладишь передо мной вину тогда, – сказал Азирафель, качнув головой в сторону дивана.

Кроули кивнул в ответ на предложение, и мгновение спустя они заняли свои обычные места на диване. На миг Азирафеля захлестнули эмоции от одного того, что он сидел рядом с Кроули: он так привык сидеть здесь в одиночку, на своей половинке дивана, глядя в зеркало, в то время как место Кроули рядом с ним оставалось мучительно пустым. Было немного странно, что теперь это место снова было занято, спустя столько времени – но странно в хорошем смысле, как будто ты снова открывал для себя давно забытую любимую книгу.

Кроули, видимо, и сам думал о чем-то подобном, потому что, когда Азирафель незаметно глянул на него, он очень крепко сжимал свой бокал с вином.

После долгой паузы Азирафель неловко откашлялся и поднёс свой бокал ближе к Кроули, готовясь произнести тост.

– За Рождество, – сказал он. – В каком бы месяце оно ни было.

Уголок губ Кроули приподнялся, и Азирафель почувствовал себя бесконечно довольным, увидев хотя бы такую крошечную искорку веселья. Если ему потребуется провести остаток жизни, лишь пытаясь сделать так, чтобы Кроули улыбнулся, и уводя его прочь от того мрачного взгляда, что все ещё не отпускал его глаза, он будет считать эту жизнь хорошо прожитой.

– За Адама Янга, вот за кого, – сказал Кроули, чокаясь бокалом с Азирафелем. – Вот же засранец.

Азирафель захлебнулся смехом, и, когда он поднёс бокал к губам, то уголком глаза глянул на Кроули, только чтобы увидеть, что Кроули смотрит на него в ответ, и его лицо готово улыбнуться уже по-настоящему.

Азирафель быстро отвёл глаза и поспешил сделать глоток вина.

– Помнишь тот раз в Теночтитлане, ангел? – начал Кроули спустя некоторое время. – Когда тот жрец, наконец, разобрался, что я _не_ Кетцалькоатль...

Азирафель помнил об этом, как и о нескольких других случаях, о которых Кроули заговорил потом. Вскоре они вернулись к своей обычной рождественской традиции, обсуждая былые успехи и провалы, и у Азирафеля теплело на сердце, когда ему удавалось вызвать несколько улыбок у бывшего демона. Это было как выманивать лучики солнца из-за облаков, и это было одно из самых благодарных занятий, за которые Азирафель когда-либо брался. В зеркале было так мало улыбок.

Они уверенно уговорили бутылку, и, хотя Азирафель знал, что в кухне есть ещё, ему не особенно хотелось уходить от Кроули, и Кроули, похоже, не возражал, что бутылка только одна.

Когда последнее вино было допито, они просто ещё долго сидели там, глядя на темный, тихий камин и явно ища в своих воспоминаниях новые приключения, о которых можно было поговорить.

Потом Кроули длинно вздохнул, бросил на Азирафеля короткий взгляд искоса и снова остановил его на каминной решетке.

– Я думал, что ты умер, Зира, – тихо сказал он. – По-настоящему _окончательно_ умер.

Азирафель сглотнул и так же, как и Кроули, посмотрел на камин, покорно принимая серьезный поворот разговора.

– Я знаю, – сказал он с тяжелым чувством, потому что не знал, что ещё он _мог_ сказать.

– Я... я скучал по тебе, – решился Кроули очень-очень тихо. Азирафель быстро взглянул на него, но глаза Кроули были опущены к полу.

Его рука лежала на подушке между ними и, прежде чем Азирафель смог себя остановить, он потянулся и взял Кроули за руку.

– Я тоже скучал по тебе, – сказал Азирафель и пожал руку Кроули, как он надеялся, ободряюще. Кожа Кроули под его пальцами была тёплой, и уже одна материальность его присутствия была ободряющей настолько, что не передать словами.

К облегчению Азирафеля Кроули не отстранился от его прикосновения, вместо этого он повернул свою руку так, чтобы они могли переплести пальцы. Азирафель бросил на него удивленный взгляд, но Кроули, похоже, не считал, что что-то не так.

Азирафель определенно не собирался забирать свою руку, поэтому долгое время они просто молча сидели так, и рука Кроули была тёплой в руке Азирафеля.

Но как бы Азирафелю ни хотелось насладиться этим моментом, у него на совести был слишком тяжелый груз, и ему подумалось, что сейчас был не худший момент это озвучить.

– Я хотел бы извиниться, – начал он. Кроули издал тихий звук, напоминавший протест и немного крепче сжал руку Азирафеля, но Азирафель все равно продолжал. – За те последние несколько лет. То, как я обращался с тобой, было совершенно ужасно и непростительно, и я не могу даже представить...

– Ангел, не надо... – возразил Кроули огорчённо, но теперь, когда Азирафель начал, ему просто хотелось выложить все. 

– Ты правда не заслуживал ничего этого, – продолжал Азирафель с вновь нахлынувшим чувством вины. – Дела и так были плохи, а потом становилось всё хуже, и хуже. Ты совершенно не был обязан оставаться, но ты остался, и я... я ещё хотел поблагодарить тебя за это. Для меня до сих пор все немного в тумане, но то, что ты был рядом, правда помогало, мне кажется, даже у самого конца, – Азирафель прерывисто вздохнул. – Это была такая ужасная смерть, правда, и мне просто очень жаль, что это так долго тянулось.

Рука Кроули похолодела и стала немного влажной в его руке, и, когда он, наконец, решился бросить на бывшего демона взволнованный взгляд, то увидел, что Кроули, как ни странно, выглядел так, будто его слегка мутило.

– Кроули? – нервно позвал Азирафель.

Кроули потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы обрести дар речи, а когда это случилось, его голос прозвучал хрипло:

– Никогда больше такого не говори, – сказал он, крепче сжимая руку Азирафеля.

Азирафель был в замешательстве.

– Что ты?..

– Никогда больше не говори, что хотел бы, чтобы это кончилось быстрее, – сказал Кроули тем же до странности хриплым голосом. – Я думал, что это были мои последние дни с тобой, Азирафель, я думал, что это всё, и больше у меня этого не будет – _никогда_ – так что _не смей_ говорить, что ты хотел бы, чтобы это закончилось _быстрей_.

Азирафель почувствовал, как внутри у него что-то в ужасе оборвалось.

– О, нет-нет, я совсем не это имел в виду, мой дорогой, конечно же нет, – он быстро дал задний ход, сжав руку Кроули в отчаянной попытке успокоить его. – Я просто хотел сказать, что я так часто был не в себе, и что я... Что это было несправедливо по отношению к тебе, вот и всё.

Это, казалось, относительно усмирило Кроули, и он немного успокоился.

– И больше не извиняйся за то, что умер, – продолжал он, все ещё немного хрипло. Он бросил на Азирафеля резкий взгляд искоса, и тот с изумлением увидел бледные дорожки слез, блестевшие на его щеках. – Видит бог, нас обоих достаточно часто развоплощали, так что мы отлично знаем, что контролировать такое невозможно.

– Мой дорогой, – обеспокоенно сказал Азирафель и его свободная рука потянулась к лицу Кроули, прежде чем он успел об этом подумать. Кончик его указательного пальца коснулся линии челюсти Кроули, а большой палец бережно провёл по щеке, стирая слёзы, как ему хотелось стереть их так много, много раз.

Жест вышел нечаянно нежным, и Азирафель не удивился бы, если бы Кроули отстранился, но вместо этого Кроули лишь прерывисто выдохнул, подвинулся немножко поближе и опустил голову на плечо Азирафеля.

Азирафель замер в удивлении, его палец все ещё был мокрым от слез Кроули. Хотя это не было – учитывая все обстоятельства – необычным продолжением для вечера с выпивкой, ни один из них не выпил так уж много, и Азирафель искренне сомневался, что Кроули был более чем чуточку нетрезв.

Кроули снова прерывисто вздохнул, и Азирафель переменил положение, чтобы он мог устроиться немного поудобнее, положив мягкий шарф Кроули как подушечку между ними.

– Чтобы ни случилось в прошлом, – сказал Кроули, – с нами обоими... Я просто рад, что сейчас я здесь.

– Я тоже, – сказал Азирафель и сжал руку Кроули.

Кроули удовлетворенно мурлыкнул.

Долгое время они просто сидели вот так: Кроули не поднимал головы с плеча Азирафеля и по-прежнему держал его за руку. Азирафель изо всех сил старался убедить себя, что это был не какой-нибудь сон: Кроули почти никогда не проявлял свою любовь вот так. Может быть, смерть Азирафеля изменила его сильнее, чем он подозревал, или, может быть что-то переменилось в нем, когда он Поднялся.

Так или иначе, Азирафель оставался неподвижен, пока не почувствовал, что дыхание Кроули рядом с ним выровнялось, и понял, что бывший демон уснул. Это наверняка была ужасно неудобная поза для сна, но Кроули удавалось засыпать так настолько часто за все эти годы, что, возможно, он к этому привык.

Мерное дыхание Кроули успокоило Азирафеля настолько, что, в конце концов, он заметил, что просто любуется его постоянством.

После стольких дней, стольких _месяцев_ , когда он наблюдал за Кроули в зеркале и не мог даже слова сказать ему в утешение, теперь Кроули наконец-то был здесь, такой невероятно _достижимый_ , что казалось невозможным, что когда-то было иначе.

Азирафель вспомнил своего воображаемого Кроули и порадовался, что он отверг приятельские отношения с ним. Он был вознаграждён даже одним днём с этим изумительным настоящим Кроули гораздо больше, чем, по его мнению, он мог получить от сотни дней с его воображаемой копией.

Азирафель тяжело вздохнул и совсем чуть-чуть наклонил голову к голове Кроули, чувствуя, как волосы бывшего демона щекочут ему щеку. Он устал, так устал после месяцев постоянного истощения, физического и эмоционального. Ему ничего так не хотелось, как уснуть здесь с Кроули, свернувшимся рядом с ним, но он боялся, что если он это сделает, то проснётся утром и обнаружит, что Кроули исчез, как и все его прочие воображаемые собеседники.

Но было так тихо и темно, и Кроули, казалось, спал так крепко. Если Азирафель прислушивался к руке Кроули в своей руке, то даже мог почувствовать сердцебиение Поднявшегося ангела, ровное и ничем не потревоженное.

«Может быть, немножко вздремнуть не повредит», – сказал себе Азирафель. – «Совсем чуть-чуть».

Он все ещё размышлял над этой перспективой, когда его веки опустились сами собой, и он провалился в сон.


	3. Союз, заключённый на небесах

Кроули было холодно.

Он медленно проснулся, чувствуя себя хорошо отдохнувшим впервые за долгое время. Он лежал на боку, неловко подогнув ноги, и почти моментально заметил, что что-то не так.

Ему было холодно, но не только в смысле температуры. Чего-то не хватало, чего-то тёплого и важного, и невероятно, поразительно знакомого и ободряющего.

Щекой он прижимался к слегка грубоватой тканевой поверхности, в которой он отрешенно узнал диван. Он уснул на диване, стало быть – это было логично: он просыпался там много раз прежде.

На одной щеке слегка ощущались липкие дорожки слез, и он до сих пор чувствовал привкус алкоголя на своих губах. Его рука, лежавшая на диванной подушке рядом с ним, была холодной.

Да, он просыпался вот так очень много раз прежде. Слишком много раз.

Все ещё не до конца очнувшись, Кроули не заметил, как его мысли сами собой обратились к Азирафелю, и он слабо шевельнул рукой, переместив ее на несколько дюймов с диванной подушки к шарфу на шее, привычно заверяя себя, что он все ещё там. Вечное тяжелое чувство скорби опустилось на своё привычное место у него под ложечкой, но что-то все равно было не так.

Глаза Кроули растерянно, моргнув, открылись, смутно различая неясные контуры книжных шкафов и камина напротив дивана. Не только его рука замёрзла: той, другой теплоты тоже не было, той, что изначально позволила ему наконец-то заснуть – того тёплого сияния, которого он не чувствовал почти два десятка лет, того, что было похоже на книги, и чай, и _дом_... 

Глаза Кроули окончательно распахнулись, и он сел прямо так резко, что закружилась голова. Его рука все ещё держала шарф, вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой.

– А... Азирафель, – заикаясь, проговорил он. Сердце сжалось у него в груди. Он слышал страх в своём голосе и ненавидел его, но он также ненавидел и хрупкую надежду, мимолетную мысль о том, что, может быть, это все-таки случилось, и Азирафель каким-то чудесным образом вернулся к нему...

– Я здесь, я здесь, – сказал невозможный голос, и в следующий миг что-то гладкое и тёплое опустилось в его свободную руку, и знакомая аура вернулась.

Зрение Кроули, наконец-то, пришло в норму, и он увидел Азирафеля, который протягивал ему ложечку к чашке чая, которую он только что вложил ему в руку.

На мгновение Кроули просто уставился на него в изумлении, растворяясь в одном его присутствии и его свободных движениях, как будто само его существование никогда не было под вопросом.

– Прости, у меня спина затекла, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Азирафель. – И я подумал, вдруг ты захочешь чаю, когда проснёшься?

Кроули захлопал на него глазами, и воспоминания о предыдущем дне вернулись на место. Тугой узел у него под ложечкой начал расправляться, и, когда он поднял глаза на Азирафеля и увидел выражение его лица – сочетание ободрения, беспокойства и чего-то напоминающего нежность, – он почувствовал, как тепло шевельнулось у него в груди. Он неуверенно улыбнулся Азирафелю, и ангел прямо-таки просиял ему в ответ. Кроули почувствовал, как последние его тревоги испарились, и его собственная улыбка окрепла.

Это все-таки был не сон. Он на Небесах, и Азирафель тоже, и он больше никогда не испытает этого удушающего горя.

Через мгновение Кроули осознал, что уже слишком долго глупо улыбается Азирафелю, неловко прокашлялся, и опустил взгляд на свои руки, все ещё державшие чашку и ложечку, которые дал ему Азирафель.

– А, спасибо, – сказал он и отхлебнул.

– Я там ещё тружусь над бобами и тостом, – сказал Азирафель, поспешив в сторону кухни. – Они будут готовы через минутку.

Кроули устроился поудобнее на диване, повернувшись так, чтобы смотреть из-за его спинки на Азирафеля. Он рассеянно помешивал свой чай и наблюдал через дверной проем за тем, как Азирафель порхает туда-сюда, появляясь и исчезая из поля зрения.

Это было невероятно утешительное и знакомое зрелище, и Кроули почувствовал, как тепло в его груди стало ещё немного ярче.

Только когда он переместился за стол и набросился на бобы, неожиданно дико голодный, он узнал в этом чувстве счастье. Он был совершенно, абсолютно доволен, и, когда он посмотрел на Азирафеля, сидевшего напротив него, такого идеального, каким даже Кроули его не помнил, он подумал, что мог бы провести так вечность.

После завтрака Кроули завернул наверх в свою комнату, чтобы снова переодеться в костюм и попытаться причесаться как-нибудь поприличнее. Хотя его интерес к своей внешности заметно ослабел в последние годы, он обнаружил, что сегодня он был ею необычайно озабочен, так что он долго расправлял манжеты и избавлялся от складок. Он даже сотворил солнечные очки и воткнул их в старательно причесанные волосы. Затем он аккуратно повязал подаренный Азирафелем шарф, мягкая ткань которого привычно струилась в его пальцах. Он ожидал, что шарф будет смотреться инородно с его костюмом – теперь, когда ему было не все равно, как он выглядит, – но к его легкому удивлению он вообще-то очень хорошо подошел к его обычной одежде.

Слегка улыбнувшись, Кроули снова направился вниз и прислонился к дверному косяку кухни, наблюдая за тем, как Азирафель вытирает их тарелки.

– Нужна помощь? – спросил он.

– Не, я уже... – Азирафель бросил на него быстрый взгляд, а потом посмотрел ещё раз, внимательнее. – ...заканчиваю.

Он долго глядел на Кроули, очевидно, позабыв о тарелке, которую держал в руках. Он выдохнул и тепло улыбнулся Кроули.

– Ты выглядишь совершенно чудесно, дорогой мой.

Кроули почувствовал, что легкая краска залила его щеки, и торопливо отошёл от поддерживавшего его дверного косяка, начав деловито расправлять рукава рубашки, хотя они и так уже были идеально расправлены. К его облегчению, Азирафель, видимо, вспомнил, что у него в руках была тарелка, и продолжил ее вытирать.

– Бентли снаружи, – сказал Кроули. – Не знаешь, она работает?

– Работает, да, – сказал Азирафель, продолжая старательно вытирать тарелку в руках.

– Вряд ли же твои небеса простираются до самого Сент-Джеймса и Ритца?

– Вообще-то простираются, – сказал Азирафель, и, хотя он лишь взялся вытирать вторую тарелку, Кроули услышал улыбку в его голосе.

Осмелев, Кроули сделал шаг вперёд.

– И, я полагаю, ты не заинтересован немного подышать воздухом этим утром?

– Мой дорогой, – сказал Азирафель, заканчивая со второй тарелкой и аккуратно ставя ее поверх первой в соответствующий шкафчик. – Неужели тебе ещё нужно спрашивать?

~~***~~

– О, я тоже по тебе скучал, – заворковал Кроули над Бентли, скользнув на сиденье водителя с широкой улыбкой на лице. Он одобрительно провёл рукой по рулю, очевидно, наслаждаясь упругостью кожи.

Азирафель сдержался и не закатил глаза, садясь на переднее сиденье. Если это только возможно, Кроули пришел в ещё больший восторг, когда устроился поудобнее и провёл рукой по рычагу переключения передач, медленно знакомясь вновь со своей бесконечно любимой машиной, которую он не видел девятнадцать лет.

– Давай, старушка, посмотрим, на что ты способна, – сказал Кроули, почти нежно, повернув рукой в воздухе.

Машина заурчала, оживая, двигатель заработал свободно.

– О, это _воистину_ рай, – проурчал Кроули. 

После минутного раздумья магнитофон тоже включился в жизнь, и знакомая фортепианная мелодия заполнила автомобиль.

Кроули даже слегка хихикнул, когда голос Фредди Меркьюри дополнил нежные ноты фортепиано.

Азирафель поглядел на него. Кроули казался таким счастливым, сидя вот так, в своей машине с этой нелепой улыбкой во все лицо. Он увидел, что Азирафель на него смотрит и беззастенчиво разулыбался и ему тоже. Он протянул руку, вынул свои очки из волос и аккуратно надел их на нос.

Фортепианные аккорды, доносившиеся из магнитофона внезапно стали вдвое мощнее, и остальная группа ворвалась в песню.

– _“I’m a shooting star leaping through the sky like a tiger,”_ – храбро пел Фредди Меркьюри, – _“defying the laws of gravity.”_

– Что скажешь, ангел, сначала Сент-Джеймс? 

– _“I’m a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva—”_

Азирафель вспомнил, как делал всё то же самое со своим воображаемым Кроули много месяцев назад, но это было намного _лучше_. Он не понимал прежде, насколько сильно тот воображаемый Кроули не дотягивал до настоящего.

– Куда пожелаешь, дорогой мой, – сказал ему Азирафель.

Улыбка Кроули стала ещё шире, если это только было возможно, а потом он оглянулся, окинув глазами улицу, и рычаг передач скакнул вперёд сам собой, а Бентли выехала на дорогу.

– _“I’m travelling at the speed of light,”_ – пел Фредди Меркьюри из динамиков. – _“I want to make a supersonic man out of you.”_

Бентли выехала с улицы и свернула по широкой дуге, чтобы сделать первый поворот, совершенно не считаясь с какими-либо правилами безопасного вождения. Азирафель цеплялся за край сиденья и думал с упоением, что он никогда не был счастливее, подвергая свою жизнь – следующую жизнь? душу? – опасности.

– _“Don’t stop me now, cause I’m having a good time. Don’t stop me—yes, I’m having a good time—”_

Примерно тогда же Азирафель осознал, что больше никто не едет по дороге. На самом деле, никого вообще не было видно: ни пешеходов, толпящихся на тротуарах, ни туристов, гуляющих вокруг и фотографирующих все, что попадалось в поле зрения, ни даже бродячей собаки или голубя.

Все витрины магазинов были ярко освещены и приветливы, тротуары были загромождены знаками, велосипедами и нелегально припаркованными машинами, но все люди исчезли.

Кроули, видимо, понял это примерно в то же время, потому что он отпустил педаль газа и позволил им некоторое время проехать вперед по инерции.

– Эй, ангел, э-э... а почему тут никого нет?

– О, – сказал Азирафель, внезапно всё осознав. Он вглянул на Кроули, чувствуя, как его хорошее настроение дрогнуло, – это потому что ты здесь.

Кроули озадаченно посмотрел на него.

– Небеса, – сказал Азирафель в качестве объяснения. – Они строятся как проекция подсознания обитающей в них души. Насколько я могу судить, когда на одних небесах оказывается больше одной души, систему замыкает. Неодушевлённые предметы остаются прежними, и природные явления продолжают существовать: дождь идёт все равно, ветер также дует, – но все живое просто... исчезает, – сказав это, он понял, что, если бы он все ещё сомневался в подлинности Кроули, это дало бы ему довольно высокую рекомендацию.

– Хах, – сказал Кроули.

– _“I’m burning through the sky, yeah. Two hundred degrees, that’s why they call me Mr Fahrenheit—”_

– Подсознание, серьезно? – спросил Кроули.

– Думаю, да, – сказал Азирафель, делая мысленную заметку никогда и близко не подпускать Кроули к магазину литературы для взрослых через дорогу от его собственного книжного.

– И твои небеса не... я не знаю... не превратились в Александрию? Разве ты не говорил, что это было твоё самое любимое место на Земле?

– Э-э, – сказал Азирафель, который ненадолго отвлёкся, чтобы подчеркнуть и выделить свою мысленную заметку. – Я хочу сказать, это же было довольно давно, и много всего случилось с тех пор.

– Но почему... – Кроули резко замолк и снова обратил внимание на дорогу. Дорисовав несколько жирных стрелок, указывающих на мысленную записку, Азирафель рискнул взглянуть на него и с удивлением увидел, что щеки Кроули слегка порозовели.

Азирафель кашлянул и сделал вид, что рассматривает витрины магазинов.

В магнитофоне Брайан Мэй вступил на гитарное соло, ударив по струнам шипением электрического звука.

– _“Oh, burning through the sky, yeah—”_

Бентли снова набрала скорость, и через некоторое время они уже молнией неслись по Мэллу. Кроули никогда не позволял чему-то настолько несущественному, как пробки, остановить себя, но в отсутствии даже видимости препятствий они добрались до Сент-Джеймса в рекордное время.

Кроули подкатил Бентли к поребрику и остановил ее на удивление мягко, учитывая, как соблазнительно для него, наверное, было просто вмазать по тормозам.

– _“I don’t want to stop at all…”_ – пропел голос Фредди и резко смолк, когда Кроули открыл свою дверцу.

– Что ж, идём, ангел, полагаю, парк будет весь наш!

С облегчением от того, что Кроули, видимо, не расстроило полное отсутствие других людей, Азирафель быстро пошёл в ногу с ним, направившись вниз по одной из дорожек, ведущих к пруду.

Через мгновение он с трепетом понял, что это была та же тропинка, по которой он шёл с Не-Кроули несколько месяцев назад.

Азирафель торопливо окинул взглядом дорожку впереди и ощутил внезапный приступ ужаса, когда увидел ряд комнатных растений, аккуратно высаженных у края дороги. Азирафель был совершенно уверен, что они появились здесь вскоре после того, как он спросил Не-Кроули, что тот делал с растениями, которые плохо себя вели, на что его воображаемый Кроули ответил, что он пересаживал их сюда, в Сент-Джеймсский парк.

Проблема была в том, что они очень выделялись, и _этот_ Кроули, несомненно, мог заметить их и захотеть узнать, откуда они там.

Азирафель громко откашлялся и быстро пошарил в голове в поисках чего-то – хоть чего-нибудь – чем можно было бы отвлечь друга.

– У тебя есть хлеб для уток? – поспешно спросил он. – Раз уж никого нет вокруг, кто мог бы нам его продать?

Кроули кивнул, и у него в руке чудом появилась маленькая буханка.

– Держи, ангел... Погоди-ка, это что?..

Он увидел растения.

Азирафель поспешно взял Кроули за локоть и свернул с дороги, уводя Поднявшегося ангела за собой.

– Так быстрее, идём, дорогой мой.

Если Кроули и подумал, что в этом было что-то странное, он ничего не сказал, позволив увести себя немного в горку и через траву, пока они не добрались до кромки воды.

Азирафель как раз замедлял шаг, начиная крошить хлеб, когда он внезапно осознал, что ничего из этого не выйдет. Потому что, разумеется, никаких уток не было.

Кроули, видимо, пришёл к тому же выводу примерно в то же время, замедлив шаг одновременно с Азирафелем. Долгое время они просто стояли на месте и смотрели на пруд. Ветерок гнал лёгкую рябь по его поверхности, но помимо этого, все было неподвижно. Было зловеще тихо, и тишину нарушал только шорох листьев на деревьях.

– Нам правда следовало это предвидеть, – после долгой паузы сказал Кроули. – Прости за это, ангел.

– Нет-нет, ты не виноват, – сказал Азирафель, не зная, что ему теперь делать с хлебом.

– Вообще-то, в каком-то смысле, виноват, – заметил Кроули чересчур разумно, как показалось Азирафелю. – Ты сказал, что две души на одних небесах отменяют всю живую жизнь. Это твои небеса, так что проблема во мне.

– Нет, – сказал Азирафель, пожалуй, немного резче, чем было, строго говоря, необходимо. Он сделал вдох, чтобы успокоиться и подавил разочарованность. – Я более чем рад, что ты здесь. Утки все равно были бы всего лишь фрагментами моего воображения.

– Сожалею, – снова сказал Кроули, но Азирафель только покачал головой. Он бросил хлеб на землю. Может быть, если воображаемые животные Азирафеля когда-нибудь вернутся сюда, его сможет съесть белка, или ещё кто.

– Все нормально, – сказал Азирафель, отворачиваясь от безжизненного пруда. – Пойдём.

Они пошли назад по пологому холму, направляясь в сторону Бентли. Они снова прошли мимо ряда комнатных растений, но Кроули ничего не сказал.

– Я полагаю, в Ритце тоже не будет обслуживающего персонала, – некоторое время спустя сказал Кроули, когда они подошли к Бентли. – Мы могли бы совершить набег на кухни, пожалуй? 

– Ничто из еды все равно не будет на вкус таким, как нужно, – сказал Азирафель, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало слишком горько. Ему хотелось показать Кроули, что ему может быть хорошо здесь с Азирафелем, если он захочет остаться, но вместо этого он видел все больше и больше проблем, которые такая вероятность за собой влекла.

– Тогда мы вернёмся в магазин, – сказал Кроули, по-видимому, намереваясь находить во всем только хорошее. – Я приготовлю что-нибудь вкусное на обед, как тебе такое?

Магнитофон играл “The Show Must Go On” на обратном пути, но его звук казался слишком громким в почти полной тишине пустынных улиц Сохо.

~~***~~

– А это _и правда_ круто, ангел, – сказал Кроули, держа серебряное зеркало и наклоняя его на пробу в руках и прищуриваясь на него.

Азирафель показал его ему, когда они вернулись из своей неудачной поездки в Сент-Джеймс, и объяснил, что так он приглядывал за Кроули. Когда Кроули недоверчиво посмотрел на него – оно действительно выглядело совсем как обычное зеркало – Азирафель взял его у него и попросил его показать Бертрана Марли.

И теперь зеркало показывало Берта, просматривавшего какие-то бумаги, сидя в маленьком кабинете, который, как Кроули смутно припоминал, находился в самой задней части паба.

– Оно показывает любого человека или место на Земле? – спросил Кроули, внимательнее изучая зеркало.

Азирафель утвердительно хмыкнул из кухни.

– Я на самом деле не пробовал, но в теории, да. Я создал его, используя низший сигил, который нашёл в одной из моих книг.

Кроули восхищенно присвистнул и взвесил зеркало в руках.

– Но ты понимаешь, как это удобно? – заметил он. – Мы могли бы шпионить за кем хотим. Готов поспорить, мы могли бы сколотить на этом состояние.

– _Кроули_ , – укорил его Азирафель, наливая им две чашки чая. Кроули говорил, что ему правда уже хватит чая, но Азирафель настоял и, кроме того, не позволил Кроули ему помочь.

– Я не говорю, что _собираюсь_ , я просто говорю, что _мог бы_ , – возразил Кроули, перестав шевелить руками и глядя вниз на Берта. – Мне только нужно попросить его показать мне кого-нибудь или какое-нибудь место, так?

– Думаю, да.

– Зеркальце, зеркальце в моих руках, – театрально продекламировал Кроули. – Кто всех прекрасней во всех... э-э... землях?

По зеркалу прошла легкая рябь, и изображение Берта растаяло. Кроули увидел своё собственное отражение, глядящее на него. Он усмехнулся.

– Эй, ангел, оно говорит, что я самый прекрасный на земле, что думаешь?

Азирафель, возвращаясь из кухни, посмотрел на него с выражением возмущения, которое должно было означать укор, но ему при этом так и не удалось полностью стереть улыбку с лица. 

– Я думаю, это, возможно, был некорректный запрос, – сказал он, подвинув кружку Кроули. – Надо спрашивать точнее.

– Зеркальце в моей руке, – ещё раз попробовал Кроули. – Кто самый прекрасный ангел на земле?

И снова зеркальце пошло странной легкой рябью, но опять стало обычным зеркалом.

– Ха, и самый прекрасный ангел тоже, – торжествующе сказал Кроули. – Не знаю, Зира, мне это зеркало нравится. Оно по-настоящему меня понимает.

– Не думаю, что оно _понимает_ субъективность, дорогой мой, – сказал Азирафель мягко, садясь рядом с ним за стол и помешивая свой чай.

– Тогда, выходит, я _объективно_ самый прекрасный ангел на земле, – самодовольно сказал Кроули.

Азирафель усмехнулся, но не стал возражать.

~~***~~

– Мне очень жаль, что я отдал твои книги, ангел, – сказал Кроули так, будто признавался в чем-то крайне противозаконном.

Азирафель взглянул туда, где Поднявшийся ангел рассматривал книги, выставленные вокруг камина.

– Я не думал, что ты... э-э... вернёшься, – продолжал Кроули. – Мы, наверное, могли бы забрать их у Харпера, если хочешь.

Хотя это звучало именно как то, чего хотел бы Азирафель, он знал, что Харпер будет так же хорошо о них заботиться, и сейчас было бы немного некрасиво просить его вернуть то, что изначально было подарком.

– Пожалуй... – медленно сказал Азирафель, вытягивая из себя слова так, будто глотал необходимый яд, – он может их оставить... если будет ухаживать за ними _очень хорошо_...

Кроули посмотрел на него с удивлением и отчасти – с облегчением.

– В смысле, похоже, у тебя правда большинство из них и так здесь есть, – сказал он с надеждой, поворачиваясь обратно к книгам. Он побарабанил пальцем вдоль нескольких корешков.

– И в магазине моя прежняя коллекция, к тому же, – сказал Азирафель. – Та, что была до пожара.

Кроули восхищенно присвистнул.

– И Небеса в самом деле просто... считывают вот так твоё подсознание? Это невероятно, – он достал одну из книг с полки и, открыв ее наугад, медленно пролистал. – В смысле вся книга здесь! Весь текст и прочее.

– Это автоматизированная система, – объяснил ему Азирафель. – Там очень сложные слои чар, обеспечивающие ее работу... Ты можешь про это почитать, если хочешь.

– Ад никогда даже не _пытался_ воссоздать нечто настолько детализированное, – сказал Кроули, проводя рукой по странице. – Хотя, полагаю, им не особенно и нужно было, а?

Азирафель хмыкнул в знак согласия, и Кроули захлопнул книгу и поставил ее назад на полку. Он пошёл дальше вдоль книжных шкафов и остановился возле ряда тонких чёрных дневников.

Азирафель наблюдал за ним с некоторым волнением, не зная, какой будет его реакция.

– Ты серьезно говорил насчёт того, что я могу их почитать? – спросил Кроули мгновение спустя.

– Да. Если хочешь, то есть. Я понимаю, что их довольно много.

– Ну, мы-таки довольно старые, – заметил Кроули, почти нерешительно протянув руку, чтобы потрогать один из корешков. Азирафель увидел, как он выдохнул и бережно провёл рукой по ряду дневников.

– Мне правда _очень жаль_ , что я сжёг их, – сказал Азирафель: он уже извинился за это один раз, но чувствовал, что такие вещи надо повторять раз за разом. Кроули был тогда _в ярости_ на него.

– Не переживай об этом, ангел, – сказал Кроули, и Азирафель понял в следующий миг, что он говорил искренне.

Азирафель до сих пор поражался тому, как легко Кроули его простил, и пытался придумать, что бы такого сказать дальше, чтобы незаметно выразить свою благодарность, когда Кроули слегка застыл.

Его рука соскользнула с дневников, и он сделал шаг к Азирафелю, не спуская глаз с двери коттеджа.

Азирафель в замешательстве открыл рот, но Кроули заговорил раньше него:

– Здесь кто-то есть, – прошипел он.

В следующий миг раздался громкий, властный стук в дверь коттеджа.

Кроули и Азирафель переглянулись и оба шагнули к двери одновременно.

Они оба одинаково застыли. Азирафель махнул Кроули, чтобы тот держал позади, пока он откроет, но Кроули, похоже, показывал ему то же самое.

– Это _мои_ небеса, – быстро сказал ему Азирафель шепотом. – Они ожидают увидеть _меня_.

– У тебя больше нет твоих сил, – прошипел в ответ Кроули. – Это ангел, я точно говорю…

– Падший и Прощенный, – сказал громкий мужской голос с другой стороны двери. – Я принес повестку.

Кроули и Азирафель с беспокойством переглянулись, а затем Кроули шагнул вперед и открыл дверь.

Высокий широкоплечий ангел выступил перед ними и к величайшему удивлению Азирафеля слегка поклонился им обоим. Потом он выпрямился почти по стойке смирно, глядя на Азирафеля.

– Падший и Спасенный Азирафель, – сказал он и повернулся к Кроули. – Прощенный Кроули. Я Гедария, и я передаю вызовы от хора архангелов.

– Тебя послала Азраил? – спросил Азирафель, пытаясь отвлечь внимание чужака на себя.

Глаза Гедарии снова обратились к Азирафелю.

– Это так. Я власть и нахожусь под ее началом.

Власти были на одну ступеньку выше херувимов в неофициальной иерархии ангелов, что означало, что Азраил послала одного из своих самых уполномоченных подданных.

– В чем состоит повестка? – спросил Азирафель, прежде чем Кроули успел это сделать.

Взгляд Гедарии снова упал на бывшего демона.

– Она для Прощенного Кроули, – сказал он. – Ты должен немедленно проследовать со мной к собранию архангелов.

– Это еще зачем? – требовательно спросил Азирафель, а Кроули побледнел на несколько тонов.

– Архангелы обсудили вашу ситуацию, и готовы вот-вот вынести общее решение, – аккуратно сказал власть. – Они призвали Прощенного Кроули, чтобы он предстал перед ними.

– Я не пойду, – сказал Кроули.

Гедарию, похоже, это заявление не смутило.

– У тебя нет права выбора в этом вопросе, – спокойно сказал он. – Я препровожу тебя.

– Я не уйду, – снова сказал Кроули, на этот раз чуть более решительно, – если ты не гарантируешь, что я смогу вернуться.

Азирафель встревожено посмотрел на Кроули.

– Я мог бы пойти с тобой, – предложил он.

Гедария перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

– Повестка только для Прощенного, – сказал он. – И я не могу гарантировать твое возвращение, но я могу гарантировать твою безопасность. Азраил поручила это мне.

– Тогда нет, – сказал Кроули, скрестив на груди руки. – Архангелы могут прийти ко мне, если им так хочется меня видеть.

– Я должен препроводить тебя к ним, и я тебя препровожу. В твоих интересах будет подчиниться.

– А что там сейчас такое было насчет моей гарантированной безопасности? – резко спросил Кроули.

Гедария открыл было рот, чтобы ответить – его по-прежнему совершенно не беспокоила вся эта ситуация – но Азирафель торопливо подошел к Кроули и потянул его на несколько метров назад в гостиную.

– Одну минутку, – сказал Азирафель власти, отводя Кроули еще немного подальше: не так, что их было не слышно, к сожалению, но достаточно далеко, чтобы он не чувствовал себя так, будто власть смотрит на них в упор.

– Я не пойду, – сказал Кроули Азирафелю, когда они остановились у дальнего края дивана.

– Мне кажется, ты должен, – Азирафель сказал ему. Если он был с собой честным, ему тоже не хотелось, чтобы Кроули уходил, но он размышлял о том, что Кроули сказал ему об ангелах, которые пока что ему встречались. – Во-первых, – сказал Азирафель, – он власть. Он все равно сделает по-своему.

Кроули открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Азирафель положил руку ему на локоть.

– Пожалуйста, Кроули, послушай меня минутку. Пусть ты и Поднялся, но представь, как это должно выглядеть для них. Такого никогда не случалось раньше.

Он бросил взгляд на Гедарию, и Кроули проследил за ним: власть стоял там же, где они его и оставили, с интересом рассматривая коттедж.  
– Если бы они хотели убить тебя, – сказал Азирафель Кроули так тихо, как только смог, – они бы не стали тебя призывать.

– Публичная казнь? – предположил Кроули. 

Азирафель покачал головой:

– Небеса работают иначе, чем Ад. Если Азраил гарантировала твою безопасность, значит, ты в безопасности. Ни один из архангелов не нарушит свое слово, и ты сказал, что именно Азраил впустила тебя сюда изначально.

Кроули неуверенно помялся: было видно, что он все еще не хочет идти, но у него заканчивались логичные причины этого не делать.

– Нам нужно знать, что думают архангелы, – сказал ему Азирафель. – Они наделены большой властью над остальными Небесами. Если ты сможешь им понравиться, ты в целом будешь в большей безопасности.

Кроули нахмурился:

– Но что, если я им не понравлюсь?

– Понравишься, – сказал Азирафель, надеясь, что это будет правдой. Кроули, судя по всему, это заявление не убедило, поэтому Азирафель продолжил. – Если они хотят видеть тебя лично, значит, по крайней мере, нескольким из них ты уже нравишься. Просто не давай им повода подумать, что ты… я не знаю… Поднялся, чтобы шпионить для Нижних или вроде того, и все будет хорошо.

– Я не хочу оставлять тебя, – сказал Кроули.

Азирафель удивленно посмотрел на него, и, когда их глаза встретились, он увидел то же удивление, отраженное в змеиных глазах Кроули; потом его выражение сменилось на испуганное смущение, и щеки залил яркий румянец.

– Я хочу сказать, – он быстро начал заикаться, отводя глаза и нервно почесывая рукой ухо. – Я… ох… я таки только что сюда добрался, и я…

Азирафель притянул Кроули к себе, быстро обняв и прижав его так близко, как только смог, как бы говоря, что это не было прощанием.

Кроули начал было обнимать его в ответ, но Азирафель уже отстранился, пока у него еще была сила воли это сделать.

– Иди, – сказал он. – Я поставлю чай, чтобы он был готов к тому моменту, как ты вернешься.

– Ты уверен? – спросил Кроули, и, когда Азирафель встретился с ним взглядом, он увидел, что Кроули искал его.

– Да-да, – сказал Азирафель, отводя глаза и суетливо поправляя шарф Кроули. Он поборол желание снова заключить своего друга в объятия.

– Я вернусь, – сказал Кроули и взял руки Азирафеля в свои. – Обещаю.

Азирафель вздохнул и кивнул.

Кроули напряженно кивнул, отпустил руки Азирафеля и снова пошел туда, где ждал власть.

– Ладно, давай с этим покончим.

Гедария кивнул:

– Сюда, – он протянул руку, показывая, что Кроули должен последовать за ним из коттеджа.

Азирафель пошел за ними. 

В саду перед домом Гедария расправил свои крылья, готовясь к полету. 

Кроули оглянулся на Азирафеля, и его собственные крылья появились на виду. Они были такими же, какими казались в зеркале, не считая того, что все дыры с отсутствующими перьями были заполнены, и первостепенные маховые, которые вырвал Самкиэль, наконец, отросли. 

Когда Кроули стоял там в саду, и звездный свет сиял в его крыльях и повсюду вокруг него, даже со своими золотыми змеиными глазами и черным костюмом – или, может быть, из-за них… – он выглядел совершенно божественно.

– Я вернусь, – снова сказал Кроули Азирафелю, а затем два ангела оттолкнулись от земли, крылья широкими взмахами прорезали воздух, пока они не оказались достаточно высоко, чтобы просто исчезнуть в кристально-голубом небе.


	4. Архангелы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание Автора:  
> "Если вам нужно наглядное описание ангельских хоров, то вы можете посмотреть его здесь: http://improbabledreams900.tumblr.com/post/153023321878/the-hierarchy-of-angels-and-archangel-and".

Ангельских хоров было девять, и каждому было назначено место в небесной иерархии в зависимости от силы, которой был наделен каждый член этого хора. Шесть серафимов, которые вместе составляли высший хор, обладали невероятным количеством силы, тогда как обычные «ангелы» низшего хора, у которых даже не было особенно запоминающегося названия, едва могли сотворить самое заурядное чудо.

Кроули знал, что Азирафель начинал свою жизнь херувимом, когда он еще охранял Эдем, что помещало его в самый центр иерархии. Его понизили после Падения Человека (что, честно признаться, было по большей части виной Кроули), и он провел остаток дней в чине начала – на целых два хора ниже своего первоначального ранга. Хор между этими двумя был хором престолов, и Кроули был в их числе много тысяч лет назад.  
Организационная система Ада была гораздо более сложной и (что неудивительно) адовой, основанной на сочетании ресурсов власти и желания личного возвышения. Кроули, который не был особенно заинтересован в восхождении по демонической цепочке власти – в основном по причинам самосохранения – имел, как следствие, очень низкий официальный статус. Но так как недавно-Поднявшийся Кроули, похоже, имел доступ к такому же количеству внутренних сил, как и до и после своего Падения, он предполагал, что снова стал престолом Небесным.

Это ставило его на два хора ниже Гедарии и на целых четыре хора ниже архангелов. Хотя это могло не показаться слишком тревожным с первого взгляда, проблема была в том, _сколь могущественнее_ каждый хор был того, что шёл непосредственно за ним. Потому что средний херувим, оказывается, имел доступ к чистой мощи, в семь раз большей, чем сила престола, престол обладал силой, в семь раз превосходящей силу начала, и так далее. Бог действительно имел страсть к семеркам.

Это означало, что, когда все эти семерки были перемножены вместе, каждый из семи архангелов, сидевших сейчас перед Кроули, владел чистой силой, большей, чем у него, в семь в четвертой степени раз, то есть _в две тысячи четыреста раз_. А все вместе в битве лицом к лицу архангелы были бы сильнее его в _шестнадцать тысяч раз_.

Поэтому Кроули чувствовал себя немного в праве неотрывно уставиться в землю и пытаться казаться настолько не представляющим угрозы, насколько можно.

– Должен сказать, – протянул слишком знакомый голос, – вот тебя-то как раз я не ожидал еще когда-либо увидеть.

Кроули неохотно заставил себя поднять голову и посмотреть на говорившего. Он в последний раз встречал Михаила чуть более девятнадцати лет назад, когда позволил привести себя на Небеса по подозрению в том, что он околдовал Азирафеля. Лучшая ложь, которую смог быстро придумать Кроули, чтобы его схватили, была о том, что у него имелось сообщение для Михаила. Однако, к тому времени когда он прибыл на Небеса и его, как и полагалось, привели к Михаилу, Кроули так и не придумал ничего, что он мог бы сказать, чтобы спасти свою шкуру. И он все ещё был сосредоточен на том, чтобы купить Азирафелю время на побег, поэтому спросил Михаила о самом последнем, что было у него на уме после предыдущего разговора с Азирафелем: о короле Людвиге II Баварском. Понятное дело, Михаил ни шиша в этом не понял, и Кроули был отправлен в ту кошмарную белую комнату.

Кроули тогда прикрывался расслабленностью и притворной уверенностью, и сейчас ему было трудно снова обрести ту выдержу. Проблема была в том, что он постоянно вспоминал о том, что случилось _после_.

Кроули сделал глубокий вдох и поднял глаза, окидывая взглядом архангелов. Он узнавал только нескольких из них: Михаила – по их предыдущей встрече – который был очень похож на свои изображения на картинах, не считая того, что его кожа была ближе к бронзовой; Гавриила, которого ему не повезло встретить несколько раз на Земле и который, похоже, всегда был приверженцем андрогинности; Азраил, которая казалась идеально сдержанной и спокойной; и тщедушного, беспокойного на вид Иеремиила, которому было поручено курировать Творение и на которого Кроули очень недолго работал в самом начале.

Гедария привёл его в какой-то аудиенц-зал в пятом круге, который очень сильно напоминал Кроули Зеркальную галерею в Версале. Золото, лепнина и стеклянные бусины, казалось, охватывали все поверхности, включая обильно украшенные кресла семи архангелов, которые были поставлены полукругом перед ним и вокруг него.

– Если честно, – сказал Кроули, вперившись взглядом в воротник Михаила, – я тоже не ожидал, что ещё увижу тебя.

Грузная архангел слева от Кроули, имени которой он не знал, даже хихикнула, прежде чем торопливо оборвала смешок кашлем, а Кроули постарался дышать ровнее.

_«Тебе нужно им понравиться_ , – подумал он, вспоминая слова Азирафеля. – _Некоторым из них я уже нравлюсь. Мне просто надо выяснить, которым»_. Он обезоруживающе улыбнулся и слегка расслабился.

– Я смотрю, твои манеры не очень-то изменились, – сухо сказал Михаил.

Кроули пожал плечами:

– Твои тоже.

Грузная архангел захихикала и на этот раз получила строгий взгляд от архангела, сидевшего рядом с ней – довольно-таки красивого малого с чёрной как ночь кожей и впечатляющим количеством доспехов. 

Та, что смеялась, быстро замаскировала это новым кашлем, и Кроули решил, что она ему нравится.

– Твоё возвращение к божественности, – сказала архангел непосредственно слева от Михаила – загорелая женщина с копной волнистых чёрных волос и поразительно добрым выражением лица; ею, подумал Кроули, вероятно, была Рафаил, – подняло много вопросов, и лишь на немногие из них были получены ответы. Мы надеялись, что ты сможешь пролить свет на эту тему.

Это обнадеживающе звучало так, будто они не собирались поразить его насмерть, поэтому Кроули сделал глубокий вдох и попытался успокоить нервы. В прошлом он выбирался из бесчисленных трудных ситуаций с помощью блефа, однако надеялся, что в этой сгодится правда.

– Например, как именно ты оказался Прощен? – сказал тот, что с темной кожей. Он довольно удобно устроился в своём золоченом кресле, но его рука вполне заметно лежала на рукояти меча.

Кроули вспомнил слова Адама.

– Я не собирался Подниматься, – сказал он. – Или искать прощения, или как вы это называете. Я даже не понимал, что это происходит, вплоть до самого конца. На это потребовалось много времени – годы, я думаю. Но все мои перья снова стали белыми. Одно за другим.

Он не знал этого наверняка, но так ему объяснил это Адам, а он не думал, что у Антихриста были причины ему лгать. Не то чтобы он собирался упоминать Адама в ближайшее время: архангелы могли до сих пор считать Антихриста пешкой Нижних, пусть даже Верхние были не менее готовы манипулировать им, чтобы устроить Апокалипсис.

– И что именно ты делал в то время как ты... Поднимался, как ты это называешь? – спросил Михаил.

Семь пар глаз устремились на него, и даже грузная архангел казалась заинтересованной в ответе Кроули.

Кроули, между тем, быстро опустил глаза к сверкающему мраморному полу, почувствовав как щеки неожиданно вспыхнули. Вероятнее всего, его возвращение к божественности было напрямую связано с Мидфартингом и странно чудесной жизнью, которую они с Азирафелем прожили там вместе. Но ему не особенно хотелось рассказывать архангелам об этом: это их не касалось.

Кроули рылся в мыслях в поисках чего-то ещё, что он мог бы сказать, чувствуя, как холодный взгляд Азраил, как это ни парадоксально, прожигает ему воротник, в то время как несколько архангелов зашевелились в своих креслах.

– Э-э, ну, Азирафель Пал, – сказал, наконец, Кроули, решая, что туманная версия правды была его лучшей политикой. – А мы с ним вроде как... были друзьями раньше, на Земле.

В ответ на это последовало перешептывание, и слышно было, как кто-то наклонился в кресле, чтобы шепнуть что-то соседу.

– А потом он стал смертным, и мне просто... просто показалось неправильным бросить его, поэтому я... – Кроули не отрывал глаз от мраморного пола, – я... э-э... не стал.

Последовала пауза.

– Ты хочешь сказать, – недоверчиво спросил темнокожий архангел, все ещё державший руку на рукояти своего меча, – что наш Отец Простил тебя потому, что ты не порвал своих связей с _Падшим ангелом_? 

– Э-э, – сказал Кроули, – да?

Со всех сторон раздался шёпот. Он услышал, как Иеремиил справа от него наклонился к Азраил и прошептал:

– Я _говорил_ тебе, это наверняка связано с тем началом.

Она отмахнулась от него.

– И каковы именно твои намерения теперь, когда наш Отец счёл необходимым вернуть тебя к Своей благодати? – спросил Михаил с тончайшей ноткой враждебности в голосе.

Кроули бросил взгляд на Азраил.

– Я здесь не для того, чтобы устраивать какие-то неприятности, – сказал он. – Я навещал Азирафеля на его... э-э... персональных небесах, и я хотел бы продолжить это делать. Это все, чего я хочу.

Михаил нахмурился.

– Почему ты думаешь, что мы продолжим давать тебе доступ в охраняемую зону? – спросил темнокожий архангел, подавшись вперед так, что ножны его меча громко царапнули край сиденья. – Доступ на одни небеса означает доступ ко всем, а мы не можем позволить, чтобы что-то плохое случилось с душами, находящимися под нашей ответственностью. На данный момент только херувимам и членам высших хоров дозволяется входить туда – почему мы должны делать исключение для тебя?

Кроули открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь в свою защиту, но Азраил перебила его:

– Херувимам и выше, но также и всем, кого я пожелаю пустить. Позволь напомнить тебе, Иофиил, что охрана моего царства – моя ответственность.

Темнокожий архангел – Иофиил – бросил на Азраил слегка ядовитый взгляд.

– Учитывая то, к чему на данный момент привели твои методы, дорогая сестра, это может быть не лучшим…

– Это под контролем, – парировала Азраил.

Кроули переводил взгляд с одной на другого в изумлении. На небесах что, была какая-то угроза безопасности? Его первой мыслью было, что разлад в показном единстве архангелов потенциально можно было использовать, но ее быстро вытеснила вторая – беспокойство о том, что эта угроза может представлять опасность для Азирафеля.

– Успокойся, Азраил, – сказала архангел, которую Кроули опознал как Рафаил, и положила оливкового оттенка руку на локоть Азраил. – Он говорит разумно. Если сделать одно исключение, другие захотят иметь такую же привилегию.

– Но явно же, что _это_ исключительный случай, – возразил Иеремиил, неожиданно приходя на выручку своему бывшему подчиненному. Он махнул рукой в сторону Кроули. – Ни один ангел прежде не оправлялся от Падения.

– Все равно это угроза безопасности, – сказал Иофиил. – И она еще больше, оттого что никто прежде не был прощен: он может Пасть снова в любую минуту.

– Он много времени провел на Земле, – заметил Гавриил. – Они хитрые.

– Я не хитрый, – возразил Кроули. И заработал этим несколько крайне скептических взглядов.

– «И змей был хитрее всех зверей полевых», – процитировал Иофиил. – Книга Бытия, похоже, считает иначе.

– Ой, да ладно вам, – сказал Кроули. – Это было давным-давно.

– Моя позиция все равно останется прежней, – ответил Иофиил, откидываясь назад на спинку кресла и складывая руки.

– Как и моя, – сказала Азраил, бросив взгляд на Михаила.

Михаил шумно выдохнул и выпрямился.

Он обвёл архангелов взглядом.

– Чье-нибудь мнение изменилось? – спросил он.

Кроули посмотрел на полукруг кресел – все архангелы качали головами.

Губы Михаила скривились.

– В таком случае... Кроули, Прощенный ангел, – сказал он с такой интонацией, будто произнесение имени Кроули причиняло ему прямо-таки физическую боль. – Тебе позволяется остаться на Небесах. При соблюдении условий.

Кроули сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы взять себя в руки.

Михаил бросил взгляд на Иофиила, прежде чем продолжил.

– Тебе воспрещен вход в первый и седьмой круги Небес, а также в любую зону, закрытую для лиц твоего чина, – он взглянул на Азраил. – Доступ к царству персональных небес будет предоставлен по усмотрению Азраил. Тебе не позволяется осуществлять никаких действий, которые мы считаем демоническими, включая искушения, _Змей_. Если хоть раз у нас появится причина подумать, что ты нарушаешь или намереваешься нарушить эти правила, наша позиция по этому вопросу может быть пересмотрена. Ты понял?

Кроули почувствовал, как его накрыло волной облегчения. Они позволят ему и дальше видеться с Азирафелем.

– Да, – быстро сказал он. – Ничего демонического, ни первого, ни седьмого неба – меня все устраивает.

Он увидел, что Азраил многозначительно посмотрела на Михаила; Михаил только переменил позу с довольно кислым выражением лица.

– Спасибо, – осмелился сказать Кроули.

– Ты был Прощен, потому что такова была воля нашего Отца, – сказала Рафаил уверенным тоном. – У него есть на тебя планы. 

«Надеюсь, что нет», – подумал Кроули, но потом пересмотрел своё мнение. Адам сказал, что Кроули Поднялся сам, и что Бог особенно не прикладывал к этому руку напрямую, но если прикладывал, то Он, по крайней мере, позволил Кроули воссоединиться с Азирафелем, и за это он был благодарен. Для Рафаил Кроули просто кивнул, пытаясь выглядеть как добровольная пешка в великой космической шахматной партии Бога.

– Гедария проводит тебя назад, – сказала Азраил, и в следующий миг власть появился рядом с Кроули.

– Вот сюда, Прощенный, – сказал Гедария, протягивая руку, чтобы показать, в каком направлении он хотел, чтобы Кроули пошёл.

Кроули последовал его указаниям, и, когда они покинули архангелов, он почувствовал, как ему стало ещё легче, оттого что спало угрожающее напряжение от сочетания их аур.

Гедария вывел его из аудиенц-зала назад на не гаснущий свет Небес. Когда они спускались по короткой мраморной лестнице, Кроули увидел пугающе большую группу ангелов, столпившихся у ее подножья. Несколько других ангелов – очевидно, стражей, – удерживали их, расправив крылья и не давая им пройти.

Они зашевелились, когда увидели Кроули, и пара из них попыталась протолкнуться мимо ангельских стражей. Кроули на крошечный шажок придвинулся поближе к Гедарии.

– Адский шпион! – крикнул один из них. – Люциферу никогда не взять Небеса!

– Возвращайся в Пекло! – крикнул другой, и Кроули почти ожидал, что в его сторону сейчас полетит что-нибудь гнилое.

– Тебе нас не одурачить! – крикнул ещё один.

– Смутьяны, – сказал Гедария неодобрительно, продолжая идти и слегка расправляя свои крылья. – Им бы следовало поостеречься перечить архангелам.

– О? – сказал Кроули, который мрачно припоминал прошлый раз, когда он видел толпу недовольных ангелов: большая часть их перьев были чёрными.

– От сомнений в архангелах – один шаг до сомнений в непостижимом плане нашего Отца, – сказал Гедария, когда они оставили аудиенц-зал позади и пошли по одной из ослепительно-белых кирпичных дорожек Небес. – Нам надо молиться, чтобы твоё Прощение не привело к их Падению.

– О, – снова сказал Кроули, на этот раз потому, что у него было дурное предчувствие, что даже косвенное влияние на Падение ангелов может считаться «демоническим действием», с точки зрения Михаила.

Небольшая группа ангелов приближалась к ним по дороге, и сначала показалось, что они могут их не узнать, но потом один из них поймал взгляд Кроули, и вся группа замедлила шаг.

– Прощенный, – удивленно сказал ангел впереди, и в его голосе было благоговение. Он остановился, когда Кроули и Гедария подошли ближе, и у него был такой вид, будто он подумывал поклониться.

– Сам наш Отец спас его душу, – прошептал другой, а третий произнёс короткую молитву.

– Продолжайте свой путь, братья, – сказал им Гедария, когда они с Кроули приблизились.

Никто из ангелов не пошевелился, а один даже протянул руку к Кроули, когда они проходили мимо.

Они едва отошли ещё на пять метров вниз по дороге, когда Кроули оглянулся через плечо и увидел, что они последовали за ним.

– Они идут за нами, – пробормотал Кроули, обращаясь к Гедарии, у которого был слегка раздражённый вид.

Он остановился, и Кроули последовал его примеру. Власть обернулся к группе.

– Я выполняю официальное поручение касательно этого престола, – сказал он. – Я полагаю, что и у всех вас есть обязанности, которые требуют выполнения?

Один из ангелов кашлянул.

– Мы хотим лишь следовать, – сказал один из них, не отрывая глаз от Кроули, – и узнать послание, которое наш Отец хочет передать нам.

– Его послание станет ясно со временем, братья, уверяю вас, – сказал Гедария. – Если он захочет, чтобы вы услышали его, то вам будет дано его услышать.

Пара ангелов впереди кивнули.

– А теперь, пожалуйста, извините нас.

Гедария повернулся и продолжил путь. Кроули пошёл с ним в ногу, пытаясь не паниковать при мысли о молодом Люцифере, собирающем группы недовольных обожающих его ангелов.

Когда между ними и ангелами легло достаточно пологих изумрудных Небесных холмов, чтобы стало понятно, что за ними не идут по пятам – или хотя бы не слишком близко – Кроули бросил на Гедарию взгляд.

– Что, по их мнению, я сделаю? – спросил он.

Гедария пожал плечами:

– Ты Прощен, – сказал он. – Бог сделал это не просто так. Они ожидают увидеть, в чем состоит причина.

– Что если бы я сказал, что Бог меня не Поднимал? – спросил Кроули.

Гедария бросил на него странный взгляд.

– Он единственный, кто может, – сказал он, и в его голосе не слышалось сомнений. – Кто бы иначе сделал это?

Кроули устремил взгляд на близлежащую хвойную рощицу, чьи иголки были золотыми и сверкали драгоценными кристаллами.

– Не знаю, – сказал он. – Может быть, мы Падаем и Поднимаемся сами? 

Гедария долго глядел на него, и Кроули не смотрел ему в глаза.

– Все происходит согласно Его плану, – наконец сказал Гедария. – На твоём месте, я не стал бы слишком громко отрицать план, Прощенный, если ты хочешь остаться Прощённым надолго.

Кроули промычал в знак согласия.

Ещё несколько маленьких групп ангелов прошло мимо них, пока они возвращались на третье небо: некоторые из них яростно поглядывали на Кроули и изредка выкрикивали что-нибудь язвительное или вызывающее, тогда как другие шептали, что он был Прощённым, тем, кого коснулся Сам Господь. Гедария убедил их всех идти своей дорогой без особого труда.

В скором времени деревья вокруг них сменились серебристыми молодыми саженцами, и Кроули начал узнавать местность: они были рядом с вратами индивидуальных небес.

– Я могу приходить и уходить, когда захочу? – спросил он. – Стража у ворот меня пропустит?

– Да, – сказал Гедария. – Так велела Азраил, значит, будет посему.

– Как думаешь, те... другие ангелы доставят проблемы? – спросил он. – Которым я не слишком нравлюсь, в смысле.

Выражение лица Гедарии стало задумчивым.

– Было бы очень глупо с их стороны нападать на тебя после того, как решение архангелов станет всем известно. Если ты хотел бы иметь охрану, обратись к стражам у ворот, и тебе ее предоставят.

– Спасибо, – сказал Кроули, и говорил это всерьёз. Он уже был благодарен за то, что Азирафель вообще настоял на том, чтобы он пошёл и поговорил с архангелами.

Когда они подошли к холму, в котором Кроули узнал место прямо перед вратами, Гедария остановился и повернулся к нему.

– Для меня было честью сопровождать тебя, Прощенный, – сказал он спокойно. – Да воссияет через тебя воля Божья.

– Э-э, – сказал Кроули и протянул руку. – И тебе того же.

Гедарию, казалось, немного удивил его жест, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы разобраться, что он должен пожать руку Кроули.

– И не обязательно звать меня «Прощенный», – сказал Кроули. – Это странно как-то.

Гедария нахмурился, глядя на него.

– Тогда как же мне тебя звать?

– Кроули, – предложил он.

Гедария нахмурился сильнее.

– Ни в коем случае. Это имя демона.

Кроули чуть поднял руки в отчаянии, и они снова зашагали к воротам.

– Ну, я же и был демоном, не так ли?

– Если ты хочешь быть известен чем-то, кроме этого, – сказал Гедария, – то я советую тебе выбрать что-то более подходящее для ангела.

– Хм, – сказал Кроули, который уже менял своё имя дважды и был весьма доволен нынешним, слава богу.

У ворот Гедария сообщил стражникам, что Кроули позволено пройти, и они быстро кивнули и отступили в сторону. Они не открыли внутренние серебряные ворота на этот раз, и мгновение спустя Кроули понял, что они ждут, что Кроули сделает это сам.

Серебряная решетка под его руками была прохладной, и он увидел, что на ней выгравированы тончайшие руны. Что бы они ни означали, они, вероятно, не имели никакого воздействия на него, потому что ворота беззвучно распахнулись, когда он их толкнул.

Обернувшись, он кивнул в сторону Гедарии, когда закрывал за собой ворота.

– Спасибо, – ещё раз сказал он. – Увидимся.

Гедария серьезно кивнул ему, а затем Кроули повернулся, расправил крылья и пошёл к краю белой платформы.

~~***~~

– Они хотят, чтобы я сменил имя, ангел, – пожаловался Кроули.

Прошло уже несколько дней с приговора архангелов, и он решился покинуть небеса Азирафеля ровно один раз, чтобы слетать вниз на Землю – сказать весьма обеспокоенным Берту и Харперу, что все в полном порядке, и вернуться с таким количеством еды, какое он смог унести. Воображаемая и сотворенная просто не шла с ней ни в какое сравнение.

– Ты хочешь его сменить? – дипломатично спросил Азирафель, который сидел за столом, потягивая настоящий Эрл Грей с бесконечно блаженным видом.

– Нет, – сказал Кроули. – Я ношу его шесть тысяч лет. На то, чтобы привыкнуть к новому, уйдут века.

Азирафель промычал в знак согласия и начал возиться с пачкой печенья, которую принёс Кроули.

– Ты мог бы зваться своим изначальным именем, – предложил он, высвобождая печенье из его пластиковой тюрьмы. – Твоим ангельским именем, я имею в виду. Если хочешь.

Кроули наморщил нос:

– Ни за что на свете. Я его ненавидел.

– Правда? – спросил Азирафель, которому, Кроули был уверен, он никогда не говорил своего первого имени.

– К тому же, – сказал Кроули, – я совсем не тот, что был тогда. Я уже не... не тот ангел.

Азирафель согласно хмыкнул и откусил печенье.

– Интересно, можно мне просто прицепить что-нибудь к моему? – размышлял Кроули. – Кроулиэль, может быть? – он снова сморщил нос. – Ужасно звучит, да?

Азирафель закончил смаковать своё печенье и посмотрел туда, где Кроули облокотился на спинку дивана с весьма обеспокоенным видом. 

– На древнееврейском ещё хуже, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Азирафель.

– Что это значит? – спросил Кроули, который не повторял древнееврейский несколько тысячелетий и все равно не знал все корни.

– Это будет переводиться как «булочка Господня», – спокойно сказал Азирафель. Он задумался. – Может быть, «песнь Господня» или «хром Господень», в зависимости от написания.

– _«Песнь Господня»_? – изумленно повторил Кроули.

– Или «булочка Господня», – спокойно ответил Азирафель и откусил ещё один кусочек печенья.

– Полагаю, мы остаёмся с «Прощённым» пока что, – пробормотал Кроули. – Я бы сказал, что они могут звать меня Змеем, но это, вероятно, только убедит их в том, что я что-то замышляю.

Азирафель поднял руку, и Кроули подождал, пока он проглотит свой кусок печенья.

– Ты мог бы их объединить, – предложил он. – «Змей Господа» – это будет... ну-ка, посмотрим... что-то вроде Нахашиэль. «Прощенный Господом»... это потруднее... Лиефдоч... Лиефдочиэль? Лифдотиэль? Или, может быть... какой там второй был? Шнап... Шнапдахиэль? Шнипдиэль? Шнипдахиэль?

Кроули уставился на него.

– Думаю, «Прощённый» сойдет, спасибо, – он наклонился и вытащил себе печенье. – Булочка Господня, – пробормотал он.


	5. Чему должно быть

_«“Что астронавт увидел на плите?”»_ – говорилось в тонком чёрном дневнике в руках у Кроули. На обложке его, в правом верхнем углу, было написано «2». Кроули легонько провёл пальцем по краю страницы, все ещё едва смея поверить, что держит его в руках.

_«“Неопознанный летающий обед”»,_ – сам себе ответил текст. _«“Летающий что?” – спросил столб чистого белого света, немного раздраженно. – “Начало, пожалуйста, воздержитесь от еды, пока я даю вам указания”. – “Конечно, конечно”»_ , – говорилось в тексте дальше. – _«“Луна. Прошу вас, продолжайте. Я знаю, вы не витаете в облаках в отношении такого рода вещей”»_.

Кроули хихикнул и ненадолго оторвался от дневника, чтобы поискать Азирафеля. Поскольку он устроился на диване в их коттедже и последним, что он слышал от Азирафеля, было, что тот собирается расставить кое-какие книги в своём магазине, то вместо того чтобы оглядываться вокруг, Кроули устремился к нему мысленно, ища ауру своего друга.

И она была там, точно так же, как и в предыдущие двадцать раз сегодня, когда Кроули обращался к ней: успокаивающе устойчивое присутствие в его новой жизни.

Довольный тем, что Азирафель был в полном порядке и достаточно близко, чтобы услышать хорошо направленный зов, Кроули снова вернулся к дневнику и приготовился долго и с удовольствием читать книгу, которую, как он был полностью уверен, он никогда уже не возьмет в руки.

~~***~~

Так как дни шли за днями, и Кроули не растворился в воздухе и не ушёл по собственному желанию, Азирафель почувствовал, что относительно успокоился.

Кроули, насколько он знал, не проронил ни слезинки с той ночи на диване, и, если уж на то пошло, ему нужна была хорошая причина, чтобы не улыбаться Азирафелю самыми ослепительными улыбками, которые он когда-либо имел счастье видеть. Похоже, Кроули был счастлив и вовсе не хотел уходить в обозримом будущем, а на это Азирафель прежде не мог даже надеяться.

Он начал читать дневники, которые Азирафель написал, а затем переписал, и Азирафель, чувствуя, что Кроули нужно некоторое уединение для этого, занялся делами в книжном магазине, переставляя книги и вытирая пыль с полок. Пыли там было немного, но Азирафель все равно ее вытирал.

Также Кроули, казалось, был относительно доволен своим новым статусом ангела, учитывая все обстоятельства: Азирафель знал, что ему был глубоко неприятен Ад, и до тех пор, пока Небеса не начнут им помыкать, Кроули, похоже, устраивали его белоснежные крылья и способность поражать демонов («Спорим, теперь Хастур будет осмотрительнее, ха!»)

Что касалось небес Азирафеля, Кроули подвёл черту, решив больше не мириться с воображаемой и сотворенной едой, что не слишком удивило Азирафеля. С тех пор как он попробовал торт, который принёс Кроули, он осознал, насколько хуже были его эфирные двойники. Земная еда была обычным способом побаловать себя для них обоих, поэтому Азирафель пытался скрывать свою радость, когда Кроули возвращался из коротких путешествий на Землю со свёртком покупок.

Теперь, когда архангелы дали слово, что Кроули будет разрешен свободный вход, Азирафель почувствовал, что его тревога по поводу визитов Кроули на Землю стала утихать. У него все ещё было зеркало, на случай если что-то пойдет не так, но он намеренно больше его не использовал: в какой-то момент это стало очень похоже на подглядывание, да и не то чтобы Азирафель не верил, что Кроули сможет успешно сходить в продуктовый магазин и вернуться.

И Кроули _действительно_ всегда возвращался – с едой и новостями из Мидфартинга. Свадьба Берта уверенно приближалась, до неё было ещё два месяца, и Харпер, видимо, без устали дразнил его из-за этого.

По-видимому, частые появления и исчезновения Кроули волновали и многих деревенских жителей тоже – до комизма. У Берта и Харпера, похоже, сложилось впечатление, что он пережил какой-то религиозный опыт за границей («что недалеко от истины вообще-то»), тогда как почтальон Оскар, видимо, полагал, что он влюбился («понятия не имею, с чего он _это_ взял», – говорил Кроули, очевидно, на полном серьезе), а Фэй Апхилл распространяла сплетни о том, что он угодил в банду бесшабашных наркоманов («признаюсь, это мое любимое»).

– Полагаю, о правде не может быть и речи? – однажды спросил Азирафель, когда Кроули взялся готовить обед.

Кроули пожал плечами и продолжил резать помидоры.

– Я был бы не против: мне вообще-то кажется, Харпер до сих пор немного скучает по тебе и твоим библиофильским познаниям, но я не знаю, как рассказать им так, чтобы они поверили мне, а не просто попытались отправить меня в дурку.

Азирафель кивнул: Кроули был прав. Он, однако, _скучал_ по Мидфартингу – по настоящему Мидфартингу – больше, чем он этого ожидал. Иногда он шёл поговорить со своим воображаемым Бертом или с Харпером, когда Кроули навещал их земных двойников, но теперь было ещё более мучительно очевидно, чем раньше, что они были просто копиями, всего лишь проекциями себя настоящих.

Всегда было странно, когда Кроули уходил: если в это время Азирафель стоял на улице или около открытого окна или двери, то первым признаком того, что Кроули пересёк какой-то порог, было то, что птицы начинали петь. А потом все его небеса оживали.

Снаружи его книжного магазина в Сохо начинали ездить машины и появлялись пешеходы с сумками для покупок в руках, болтающие друг с другом и деловито мчащиеся мимо с зонтиками под мышкой.

В Мидфартинге птицы порхали над клумбами или садились на почтовый ящик, и кончики их крыльев блестели на солнце. Время от времени мотоциклист или велосипедист проезжал мимо по Сомерсет-Лейн, и казалось, что весь мир оживал после долгой зимы.

Все это было, разумеется, нелепо: Азирафель провёл достаточно времени в своём безукоризненном раю, чтобы знать, что видимость совершенства только этим и была – видимостью. И даже несмотря на то, что все птицы замолкали и воображаемые соседи Азирафеля растворялись в воздухе, когда Кроули возвращался, он знал, что это была ничтожная плата.

Но все равно было немного грустно смотреть, как его мир замирает, чтобы впустить в себя Кроули. Он видел, что Кроули тоже это напрягало, хотя Поднявшийся ангел изо всех сил старался это скрывать. Но было до боли очевидно, как ему хочется сводить Азирафеля в Сент-Джеймс или в Ритц, и, поскольку у них было ограниченное количество развлечений помимо их коттеджа и книжного магазина, они очень мало чем могли занять свои дни, находясь дома.

– Оскар снова изменил усы, – сказал Кроули, вытаскивая свой мобильный из кармана и проводя по экрану. Очевидно, коммуникационные технологии сильно шагнули вперёд за те восемнадцать с чем-то лет, что они провели в Мидфартинге, и этот прогресс, по-видимому, приводил Кроули в бесконечный восторг. Одним из удобнейших усовершенствований было внедрение камеры _в_ мобильный телефон («Но зачем? Вряд ли ведь ты сможешь фотографировать, пока с кем-то разговариваешь», – озадаченно говорил Азирафель) – приспособление, которым Кроули вовсю пользовался.

– Вот, смотри, – сказал Кроули, протягивая Азирафелю тонкий чёрный телефон. Азирафель прищурился на его блестящую поверхность: там в самом деле был Оскар, улыбающийся слегка смущенно, и его пушистые и густые усы теперь поблескивали сединой.

– Ты не знаешь, как там его сад? – спросил Азирафель: они с почтальоном любили обсуждать его цветочный сад, которому Азирафель однажды помог выиграть конкурс.

– Я спрошу в следующий раз, – пообещал Кроули, забирая телефон у Азирафеля и ещё несколько раз проводя по его поверхности. – Кажется, я ещё сфотографировал Мару, она сейчас уже очень беременна...

Он нашёл то, что искал, и снова протянул мобильный Азирафелю.

– Харпер просто на седьмом небе от этого, – поведал Кроули. – Он показал мне детскую: похоже, Берт помогал ему красить стены. И, конечно, потом Мара взяла и нарисовала облачка и воздушных змеев по всей комнате.

– А это у тебя есть на фотографии?

Кроули наклонился и снова мягко вытащил мобильный из рук Азирафеля.

– Дай-ка проверю... – Он несколько секунд листал туда-сюда. – Ох, прости, похоже, нет. Я сфотографирую ее в следующий раз, обещаю.

– Ничего страшного, – сказал Азирафель, которому было любопытно как никогда.

– Нет-нет, мне не трудно, – быстро сказал Кроули. – Я могу ещё сделать пару фоток с твоими книгами, если хочешь – с теми, что у Харпера, в смысле. Чтобы ты убедился, что он хорошо о них заботится.

– Ему это не покажется странным? – спросил Азирафель, которому казалось, что, когда кто-то фотографирует что-то на такую нелепую вещь как телефон, это должно очень многих заставлять изумленно поднимать брови.

– Э-э, уверен, он будет не против, – сказал Кроули. – Все-таки я их ему отдал.

Азирафель хмыкнул в знак согласия.

Кроули перестал листать и некоторое время сидел, глядя в свой телефон.

– Слушай, ангел, как тебе идея? – он посмотрел на Азирафеля и, подняв бровь, положил телефон на стол. – А что если я схожу в настоящий Сент-Джеймс, стащу парочку _их_ уток, а потом принесу их сюда и оставлю в _твоём_ Сент-Джеймсе? – он приподнял руки ладонями вверх, как будто ожидая аплодисментов.

Азирафель уставился на него.

– Ты хочешь украсть _уток_?

– Ну, – сказал Кроули, делая восхитительную попытку не покраснеть, – в здешнем парке немного одиноко, не так ли? Его не помешало бы чуточку оживить. Если у нас не может быть воображаемых уток, пока мы оба здесь, то как насчёт настоящих уток? Как думаешь, я смогу пронести их мимо стражи у ворот?

– Кроули, – сказал Азирафель немного строго, – ты не станешь красть уток.

– Я не понимаю, почему нет-то, – фыркнул Кроули, откидываясь на спинку стула и снова беря в руки телефон.

– Это же _утки_ , – сказал Азирафель, который чувствовал, что это как-то неправильно с точки зрения морали, хотя в душе ему и казалось, что это вообще-то очень даже неплохая идея. Мысль о том, чтобы вместе с Кроули снова покормить уток в Сент-Джеймсском парке, была крайне соблазнительной.

– Полагаю, ты мне и официантов из Ритца похитить не разрешишь? – спросил Кроули, ковыряясь с чем-то там в своём мобильном. 

– Нет, – сказал Азирафель, который чувствовал б _о_ льшую уверенность относительно этого предложения. – Не надо никого похищать.

Кроули пробормотал что-то, ужасно напоминающее: «Ну, давай, обломай мне весь кайф, чего нет-то», – и снова принялся копаться в своём мобильнике.

– А что ты _сейчас_ делаешь с этой штукой? – спросил Азирафель.

– Смотрю, какая погода, – сказал Кроули. – Дома.

– О? – отозвался Азирафель, стараясь не слишком зацикливаться на том, что «дом» был не там, где Кроули находился сейчас. – Зачем?

– Подумал опять сгонять вниз быстренько, – ответил Кроули, тыкая в телефон пальцем и хмурясь. – Вайфай тут сильно выпендривается.

– Зачем же? – спросил Азирафель таким спокойным голосом, какой смог осилить, мучительно стараясь скрыть разочарование. Кроули летал на Землю ранее этим утром, и, похоже, он делал это все чаще и чаще.

– Ну, – сказал Кроули, очевидно, найдя то, что искал на своём мобильном, – Я думал спуститься вниз и завернуть в Ритц.

– О, – сказал Азирафель, который ел в Ритце ровно один раз за последние девятнадцать лет и ужасно по нему скучал.

– Я хотел посмотреть, не удастся ли убедить их положить немного их пирожных в контейнер на вынос, – продолжал Кроули, нажимая кнопку на своём телефоне, чтобы экран погас, а потом снова откинулся на спинку и засунул его в карман брюк. – Уверен, я смогу склонить их на свою сторону.

Азирафель осторожно улыбнулся ему.

– Ты быстро вернёшься?

– Туда и обратно, – подтвердил Кроули, вставая. – Пожелания будут?

Азирафелю потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что он спрашивает о пирожных из Ритца.

– Кремовые пирожные, конечно, – сказал он. – И те сэндвичи с огурцом, если будут.

– Отличненько, ангел, – жизнерадостно сказал Кроули, доставая из воздуха солнечные очки и надевая их на нос. Он помедлил долю секунды, а потом неловко наклонился и странным образом слегка похлопал Азирафеля по плечу. – Я вернусь – ты даже оглянуться не успеешь, – сказал он и направился к двери.

Несколько секунд спустя запели птицы.

~~***~~

– Донни напала на меня в продуктовом, – сказал Кроули в качестве объяснения, опуская пакет с продуктами на кухонный стол в коттедже, довольный тем, что можно избавиться от этой ноши. – Как только она начала, ее было уже не остановить. Я пытался сбежать, поверь мне.

– Конечно, мой дорогой, – сказал Азирафель, с любопытством засовывая руку в пакет с покупками.

– Похоже, свадьба будет большим событием, – продолжал Кроули, вытаскивая бутылку вина и показывая ее Азирафелю, чтобы он мог оценить. – Звучит так, как будто вся деревня собирается внести свою лепту. Харпер уже планирует угощения, и у него грандиозные идеи для торта, но какие – он молчит.

Азирафель одобрительно кивнул, глядя на бутылку, и Кроули поставил ее на стол.

– Церемония будет проходить в церкви, разумеется. К тому же, они, похоже, удачно договорились о цветах, чтобы сократить расходы.

– Звучит здорово, – сказал Азирафель, и Кроули остановился, заметив, что голос его друга стал немного напряженным. – Хотел бы я быть там.

– О, нет, прости! – тут же выпалил Кроули, давая задний ход, так как осознал, что по неосторожности рассказывал Азирафелю подробности события, которое тот не сможет посетить. – Я не хотел...

– Все нормально, – сказал Азирафель, беря в руки бутылку и притворяясь, что рассматривает этикетку.

Кроули молча наблюдал за ним, мыслями переносясь в день свадьбы Берта и Донни. Это, несомненно, будет день торжества и радости, но ему придётся ускользнуть пораньше, до того как подадут вино и начнутся танцы. Ему нужно будет извиниться перед Бертом после и придумать какую-нибудь причину, желательно такую, чтобы она передавала его искреннее сожаление. А потом он будет сидеть и показывать Азирафелю фотографии на своём мобильном, потому что, очевидно, плоские картинки были лучшим, что Кроули мог сделать, чтобы принести реальный мир своему ангелу. Кроули уже и так старался переправлять на Небеса столько еды, сколько он мог унести, всегда пытаясь придумать, чего бы такого принести в следующий раз, что могло бы немного приободрить Азирафеля или сгладить тот факт, что одно присутствие Кроули прогоняет все живое из его мира.

Он видел, что Азирафель скучает по жителям деревни, и пытался сам перенести их ему, передавая новости и показывая фотографии, но этого было недостаточно. Теперь казалось, что он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы превратить эти призрачные Мидфартинг и Сохо в великолепие гудящей жизни, красок и изобретательности, которое могло дать только настоящее человечество.

– Нет, – сказал Кроули. – Это не нормально.

Азирафель удивленно взглянул на него.

– Ты должен быть там, – сказал Кроули, и уже в то время как мысль формировалась в его голове, он понимал, что твёрдо в это верит. – На свадьбе. Ты должен быть там.

Азирафель улыбнулся ему немного озадаченно.

– Я не могу, дорогой мой... ты же знаешь. Я мог бы понаблюдать через зеркало...

– Это не то же самое, – перебил Кроули. – Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы быть там лично.

_«Рядом со мной,_ – мысленно добавил Кроули. – _Когда откроют вино и начнутся танцы, я хочу, чтобы ты был прямо там, вместе со мной»_.

– Это неправильно, что ты застрял здесь.

Улыбка Азирафеля померкла, и он опустил глаза на бутылку, которую держал в руках.

– Не понимаю, что тут можно поделать, – сказал он. – Я все-таки _мертв_ , ты же знаешь. Я не думаю, что... – его голос становился все тише, и он не отрывал глаз от винной этикетки. – Не думаю, что ты или я можем что-либо изменить.

Кроули нахмурился, глядя на него; он был опечален тем, как изменилась мимика друга, но намерен попытаться найти путь дальше.

– Мы этого не знаем, – сказал он таким оптимистичным тоном, каким только было возможно. – Что вообще означает «быть мёртвым»?

Азирафель поднял на него глаза, и на его лице мелькнула отчетливая подозрительность.

– О чем ты?

– Ну вот, ты мертв, – сказал Кроули. – Но ты же умер человеком, так? Что значит, что на самом деле умерло только твоё материальное тело. Ты теперь просто полностью эфирный, да?

– Да, – медленно подтвердил Азирафель, и подозрительность на его лице стала глубже.

– Но ничто не говорит о том, что ты _не можешь_ существовать на Земле, – сказал Кроули. – Если бы мы только смогли найти способ доставить тебя на Землю и перевести в физический план – что ты об этом думаешь?

На лице Азирафеля отразилась смесь искреннего интереса и безнадёжности.

– Не думаю, что это возможно, Кроули, – сказал он. – Ты говоришь о побеге с Небес. Его нельзя совершить.

– И как ты можешь знать наверняка? – спросил Кроули. – Я уверен, есть какой-нибудь способ...

– Я пытался. Его нет, – ответил Азирафель, и Кроули потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать то, что он сказал.

– Прости?

– Я пытался, – повторил Азирафель, снова переводя взгляд на поверхность стола. – Когда ты был... в тот первый год, после того как я умер. Я не мог найти способ послать тебе весточку, поэтому я подумал, может быть, если бы я смог попасть на Землю, я бы передал ее лично, – он рискнул взглянуть на Кроули, и бывший демон увидел, как что-то шевельнулось в глубине сияющих голубых глаз Азирафеля. – Я испробовал все способы, которые смог придумать, чтобы вернуться на Землю, но всегда были какие-нибудь загвоздки. Каждый... раз, – то, как он произнёс это «каждый раз» было особенно зловеще.

– Какого рода загвоздки? – спросил Кроули, пытаясь не слишком много думать о том, что Азирафель сейчас имел в виду.

Бывший ангел равнодушно пожал плечами:

– Как прорваться через ворота, которые отделяют персональные небеса, во-первых, а потом – высшие сигилы, которые я не могу творить, спуск на Землю без крыльев, то, что я буду заперт в эфирном плане, когда окажусь там...

– Погоди, – сказал Кроули. Он положил руку на бутылку вина, привлекая к себе внимание Азирафеля. – Ты выяснил все это, чтобы попытаться найти способ добраться до меня, верно?

Азирафель, не встречаясь с ним взглядом, кивнул.

– Но на сей раз мы пытаемся сделать не это, – указал Кроули. – Потому что _я_ уже здесь.

Азирафель поднял на него глаза.

– Ты сказал, были высшие сигилы, которые ты не смог заставить работать. Но я-то ангел, – энергично заговорил Кроули. – _Я_ могу их творить. Готов поспорить, мы могли бы найти способ пройти через те ворота, и пусть у тебя нет крыльев, чтобы слететь на Землю, но они есть _у меня_. Я не знаю, что делать с тем, что ты будешь эфирным, когда мы туда попадём, но я уверен, мы сможем что-нибудь придумать!

Азирафель таращился на него изумленно, и постепенно выражение его лица менялось на что-то, что могло быть надеждой.

– Теперь нас двое, – сказал Кроули, убирая руку с бутылки и кладя ее на запястье Азирафеля. – Я уверен, мы сможем это сделать. И, если мы доберёмся до Мидфартинга, Небеса не смогут найти нас, если решат устроить погоню.

– Ты... хочешь устроить мне побег с Небес, – медленно повторил Азирафель, – чтобы я мог сходить на _свадьбу_?

– Не только, – сказал Кроули настойчиво, взмахнув свободной рукой, – В Сент-Джеймс. В Ритц. Нам придётся черт знает что наплести жителям деревни о том, как ты чудесным образом восстал из мёртвых, но, может быть, я смогу придумать заклинание забвения или что-то в этом роде.

Азирафель посмотрел на него так, будто не мог поверить.

– Ты говоришь серьезно.

– Совершенно, – сказал Кроули. – Не то чтобы тут не было мило и все такое, но, не знаю... тут не особо есть чем заняться, правда же? – выражение лица Азирафеля незаметно изменилось, и Кроули поспешно поправился. – Я не к тому, что я не был бы совершенно не против остаться, конечно же, но, если у нас есть выбор... – он позволил своим словам стихнуть. – Ну, что ты думаешь, ангел? – спросил он с легкой тревогой.

Если бы пришлось выбирать между тем, чтобы остаться здесь с Азирафелем, и всеми людьми и вкусной едой, что были в Мидфартинге и Лондоне, Кроули знал, что в итоге тут особенно и думать было бы не о чем. Он провёл достаточно времени один в течение прошлого года, чтобы знать, что будет совершенно несчастен без Азирафеля. Но он надеялся, что это не окажется ситуацией «или... или», и ему казалось, Азирафель, быть может, хотел бы иметь шанс усидеть на двух стульях.

Азирафель долго молчал, потом вздохнул с выражением «а, черт с ним» и посмотрел на Кроули. Он слегка пожал плечами, и тень искренней улыбки мелькнула на его лице:

– Давай сбежим с Небес.


	6. Ученики Чародея

Они начали с ворот, ведущих на персональные небеса.

– Там поставлены двое стражей, – припомнил Кроули. – Когда мы пройдём, они, вероятно, поднимут тревогу, если только нам не удастся их вырубить, так что время у нас после этого будет ограничено. Интересно, есть ли у них смена караула или что-то в этом роде – мы могли бы поставить на это...

Азирафель встал, поднял палец и направился в сторону подсобки книжного магазина, не говоря ни слова.

– Азирафель? – окликнул Кроули, задумавшись, не сказал ли он чего-то лишнего.

В следующий миг Азирафель появился вновь и развернул несколько больших листов бумаги на столе книжного магазина. Верхний был картой, изображавшей край персональных небес и большую часть остального третьего неба, дополненную пометками. Кроули уставился на неё, не веря своим глазам.

– У стражников смены по сорок часов, – сообщил Азирафель спокойно. – К тому же, есть караульные у наблюдательных постов, – он отодвинул первый лист бумаги, обнаружив под ним второй. Этот был заполнен крошечными кружочками, каждый из которых был помечен миниатюрным словом, написанным идеальным каллиграфическим почерком Азирафеля. Они, похоже, исходили из одной центральной точки – круга, который, как Кроули увидел, был подписан «Сохо». На фоне кружков выделялось ещё и несколько квадратов, а также ворота. Лист бумаги был почти совершенно заполнен.

– Между индивидуальными небесами можно путешествовать, – продолжал Азирафель, – проходя через невидимые двери. Вот так я передвигался без крыльев, – он провёл рукой по карте, показав маршрут от круга, помеченного «Сохо», к воротам, обогнув по пути один из квадратов. – Это самый короткий путь. Вот караульные посты, – Азирафель показал на квадраты. – Такие как бы башни с наблюдательной площадкой наверху и запертой дверью внизу, которая, мне кажется, ведёт в комнату с инвентарем. У караульных тоже сорокачасовые смены, и они сменяются довольно гладко. Если мы попытаемся улететь, они заметят. Если мы пройдём через индивидуальные небеса пешком, мы сможем добраться до ворот незамеченными. Я уже делал это раньше.

Кроули, лишившись дара речи, уставился на карту, лежавшую перед ним. Море кружков было невероятно большим, и, когда он наклонился вперёд, чтобы рассмотреть ее поближе, он сумел прочитать ещё больше крошечных слов в кружках. Их, должно быть, были тысячи.

– Ты... сделал это? – спросил он изумленно.

Азирафель слегка попереминался с ноги на ногу.

– Я же говорил, что пытался передать тебе сообщение.

Кроули посмотрел на Азирафеля почти с ужасом. Он представил, как Азирафель был здесь один, рисовал эту карту, один крошечный кружочек за другим, в надежде отыскать способ дотянуться до Кроули...

– Мне так жаль... – сказал Кроули, и это поистине было так.

Азирафель пожал плечами и перевернул лист бумаги.

– Когда я понял, что не могу пройти через ворота – на них руны, и я не смог хорошенько их рассмотреть, но готов поспорить, что они по меньшей мере ограничивают вход для всех, кроме ангелов, а то и ангелов конкретных чинов, – я решил, что создание карты индивидуальных небес – пожалуй, все, что я _могу_ сделать.

Он показал на заднюю сторону своей самодельной карты, где была нарисована ещё одна карта, изображавшая здания, пологие холмы, ряды деревьев и сложный комплекс крошечных сигилов.

– Это вторые небеса, где они держали тебя в тот раз. У меня есть карты только второго и третьего небес, но я произвел разведку всех этих мест в тот раз, когда пытался выяснить, как спасти тебя.

Он указал ещё на несколько точек на карте, но Кроули не мог оторвать глаз от Азирафеля.

– Это несколько краев Небес: те, где меньше всего ходят патрули, так что, если бы мы захотели спуститься на Землю, у меня тут есть полдюжины вариантов. Или ты можешь ещё осмотреться, наверное, поскольку ты свободен в своих передвижениях по Небесам.

– Азирафель, – сказал Кроули, и бывший ангел, наконец, остановился. – Это невероятно. Правда.

Азирафель бросил на него взгляд, и Кроули с удивлением увидел, что он как будто нервничал.

– Я старался как мог, чтобы передать тебе весточку, я правда старался.

– Я знаю, – сказал Кроули, все ещё с трудом примиряясь с мыслью о том, что Азирафель без устали трудился, чтобы дотянуться до него, тогда как Кроули не приложил буквально никаких усилий, чтобы сделать то же самое. – Спасибо тебе.

Азирафель все ещё, казалось, не успокоился, но он снова перевёл взгляд на карту.

– Мне жаль, что тогда от меня оказалось мало толку, но, может быть, это пригодится теперь.

– Думаю, пригодится, – сказал Кроули и снова открыл рот, чтобы извиниться за то, что он раньше не понял, что Азирафель был заперт здесь. Однако он так и не успел этого сделать, потому что в этот момент послышались звуки громкой возни, и трое человек, которых можно было описать лишь, как дико не соответствующих эпохе, вывалились из-за угла одного из книжных шкафов Азирафеля.

Тот, что был впереди – мужчина в довольно приличном красно-коричневом кителе и с остатками чего-то похожего на пудру в волосах – с изумлением замер на месте, найдя взглядом Азирафеля.

Двое мужчин сразу позади него лишь едва избежали столкновения: один из них был одет в безукоризненный костюм с шелковой жилеткой, а другой – в обтягивающий синий мундир, сапоги для верховой езды, доходившие до бедра и красную перевязь. У них обоих были темные, слегка взъерошенные волосы, хотя тот, что в костюме был особенно невысоким и казался Кроули смутно знакомым.

Пришелец в синем мундире прямо-таки просиял, когда увидел Азирафеля.

– Волшебник! – сказал он с восторгом, шагнув вперёд и энергично пожимая Азирафелю руку. – Наконец-то, мы тебя нашли!

Кроули переводил взгляд с одного на другого, в полной растерянности.

– ...просто притормозите, – донёсся ещё один голос, немного старше, и четвёртая фигура, пошатываясь, появилась из-за угла книжного магазина. На нем было нечто напоминающее доспехи и тога, а в волосах – лавровый венец.

– _Что_ происходит? – спросил Кроули, снова повернув голову к Азирафелю в надежде, что, может быть, не у него одного внезапно поехала крыша и начались галлюцинации.

Человек, пожимавший Азирафелю руку, бросил на него взгляд, и на мгновение показался таким же удивленным, как и Кроули.

– Кроули, – сказал Азирафель с видом человека, который не совсем уверен, что людям, которых он сейчас знакомит, вообще-то стоило встречаться, – это Людвиг Второй... э-э... Баварский. Людвиг...

– Mein Gott, – сказал Людвиг, и его глаза округлились. Он перевёл взгляд с Кроули на Азирафеля, а потом обратно. – Ты его _Рихард_!

Кроули захлопал на него глазами в замешательстве.

– Нет, я...

– Он нашёл тебя! – продолжал Людвиг изумленным голосом.

Кроули беспомощно оглянулся на Азирафеля, но лишь увидел, что бывший ангел покрылся весьма тревожного оттенка розовым румянцем.

– Всё не так, – слабо запротестовал он.

– Еще как так, – сказал Людвиг, подходя ближе к Кроули, и энергично пожал ему руку, с интересом изучая его лицо. – Он кажется мне вполне реальным.

Азирафель, если такое только возможно, покраснел ещё гуще.

– Я не это...

– Рад возобновить знакомство, – сказал невысокий человек в костюме, делая шаг вперёд и тоже пожимая руку Азирафелю.

– Простите, что так ворвались, – сказал человек в красно-коричневом кителе с довольно сильным нью-йоркским акцентом. – Мы не знали, что это ваши небеса.

– Дайте магу вздохнуть, – проворчал римлянин, проходя вперёд и слегка расталкивая двоих других с дороги, после чего важно оправил свою тогу.

– Что вы все здесь делаете? – спросил Азирафель в смятении, переводя взгляд с одного из них на другого. – Я думал, я отвёл вас на ваши небеса?

– А, ну, это было малость скучновато, не так ли? – сказал невысокий человек. – Когда мы поняли, что происходит... кто ж захочет остаться?

– Ты сказал, что мой Рихард где-то там, – сказал Людвиг. – Так что я пошёл его искать.

Кроули, все ещё в безнадежном замешательстве, не отрывал глаз от Азирафеля, но тот выглядел так же озадаченно.

– Но как вы выбрались? – спросил он. – Те двери сложно найти... это должно было быть невозможно...

– Так и есть, – согласился американец в красном кителе. – Я не думал, что когда-нибудь найду дверь, но потом кое-кто открыл ее для меня! А когда Гарри начал искать, он разобрался с ними за десять минут!

Азирафель заморгал, глядя на него.

– Что? Кто открыл первую дверь?

Американец наморщил нос.

– Ничего не понимающая польская женщина, я полагаю, но кто-то другой прошёл через ее небеса и оставил несколько дверей открытыми, и она сумела найти ещё одну.

Легкая тревога промелькнула на лице Азирафеля.

– О, Боже. Когда это было?

Американец пожал плечами.

– Месяцев пять-шесть назад?

– Двадцать семь недель, – подтвердил Людвиг.

– Погодите минутку, – громко сказал Кроули, все ещё ничего не понимая, и обратил своё внимание вновь на Азирафеля. – Что именно здесь происходит? И кто эта... Великолепная Четверка?

Пять голов повернулись и уставились на него.

– Прошу прощения, где мои манеры, – сказал невысокий господин, выступая вперёд и крепко пожимая Кроули руку. – Гарри Гудини, маг.

Кроули моргнул, оглядев его. Теперь, когда к лицу прилагалось имя, он обнаружил, что действительно узнавал этого человека: он ходил на одно из его представлений тогда, в 1901, и театр гудел от восторга к концу шоу.

– Я знаю вас. 

Гарри прервал рукопожатие, прямо-таки лучась от удовольствия.

– Современный человек! Прекрасно! – он снова повернулся к Людвигу. – Я говорил тебе, что я знаменит!

– Марк Сальвий Отон Цезарь Август, – сказал римлянин, вежливо кивнув Кроули. – Император Рима и всех его граждан.

– Отон... – повторил Кроули, возвращаясь мыслями к дням на заре Империи: он тогда много времени проводил в Риме, надоедая Азирафелю до смерти, естественно. – После Нерона, верно?

Отон, казалось, удивился.

– Гальбы, вообще-то, но после Нерона, да. Ты обо мне слышал!

Кроули наморщил нос, задумавшись.

– Разве ты не был императором месяца три или типа того? Веспасиан был тем, кто на самом деле разгребал бардак, оставленный Нероном, насколько я помню.

– _Три месяца_? – тут же повторил Гарри, пригвоздив Отона взглядом, который был на грани изумления. – Ты говорил нам, что был императором _десятилетия_.

Отон не казался человеком, для которого было естественно краснеть, однако он все-таки выглядел заметно виноватым.

– Так и _было_ – в той иллюзии...

– _Неудивительно_ , что я никогда о тебе не слышал! – продолжал Гарри с выражением полностью отмщенного достоинства. – Ты был императором всего-то _три месяца_. Что с тобой стало, собственная стража избавилась?

– Нет, – сказал Отон оскорбленно. Он приосанился и поправил тогу. – Мои войска понесли поражение в бою, и я знал, что гражданская война неминуема, если порядок наследования останется неясным, так что я пошёл по дороге чести и избежал дальнейшего конфликта.

Гарри уставился на него и, видимо, мысленно пытался разобраться, что означало «дорога чести».

– О, – сказал он, слегка сникнув. – Я сожалею.

Отон взял себя в руки и с преувеличенной скромностью пожал плечами.

– Рим и так уже слишком много страдал под властью Нерона.

– Погодите, – сказал Кроули, которому, наконец, припомнилось кое-что, что Азирафель сказал ему, когда он впервые прибыл на Небеса. Он показал на мужчину в синем мундире и сапогах для верховой езды. – Ты Людвиг Второй. А _ты_ , должно быть, Александр Гамильтон... – показал он дальше на человека в красном кителе, а затем повернулся назад к Азирафелю. – Когда ты говорил, что _нашёл_ их, я не понял, что ты имел в виду, что ты _говорил_ с ними.

Азирафель приобрел нежно-розовый оттенок.

– Ну, я проходил через их небеса, видишь ли, а они как-то все время замечали, когда все воображаемые люди, окружавшие их, исчезали...

– Мы подумали, что он тот ещё волшебник, – сказал Гарри, обращаясь к Кроули. – Но оказалось, что его фокусы может проделать любой. Не то чтобы вообще существовали фокусы, которым я не смог бы научиться.

– Но что же вы все здесь _делаете_? – спросил Азирафель, оглядывая их в растерянности.

– Людвиг хотел поискать своего друга, – сказал Александр.

– Бойфренда, – поправил Гарри.

– Любовника, – прояснил Отон, по-видимому, для Кроули.

– Кхм, – произнёс Людвиг довольно громко. – Я ведь вышел за него, не так ли?

– Только в твоей иллюзии, – заметил Гарри.

Людвиг нахмурился.

– Так или иначе, – продолжал Александр для Азирафеля, который почему-то снова покраснел. – Людвиг хотел найти его, и мы все тоже хотели найти наших настоящих друзей и семью.

– Они живут в иллюзиях, – подхватил Гарри. – Они не понимают, что их одурачили. Поверьте профессиональному магу: фокусы – для развлечения, а обманывать людей по каким-либо другим причинам, кроме этой, недостойно.

– Мы разносим истину, – сказал Людвиг гордо. – Они все заслуживают знать.

Азирафель глядел на них в ужасе.

– _Вот_ , о чем говорила Азраил, – сказал он. – Души, шатающиеся без присмотра. 

Нечто подобное пришло в голову и Кроули.

– Архангелы говорили о бреши в системе безопасности, – сказал он. – Иофиил – так, кажется, его зовут, начальник стражи – похоже, был сердит из-за этого, но Азраил сказала, что у неё все под контролем.

– Азраил? – переспросил Отон. – Это та крылатая богиня, что преследует нас?

– Архангел, вообще-то, – поправил Азирафель. – Крайне могущественная. Вам нужно быть осторожнее: она, наверное, совсем вами недовольна.

– Я не испытываю страха перед богами, – сказал Отон. – Я уже оставил мир смертных позади.

– И никто не сможет поймать Великого Гудини, – добавил Гарри, – если только он сам того не пожелает.

– Да вы прикалываетесь, – сказал Кроули.

– Значит, вы ходите повсюду и говорите людям правду... – медленно произнёс Азирафель. Он все ещё выглядел слегка изумленным. – И как они это воспринимают?

– Э-э, реакции неоднозначные, в основном, – сказал Гарри. – Не могу их судить, конечно.

– Но ведь они были счастливы прежде, – сказал Азирафель немного обеспокоенным тоном. – Так система _работает_. Может быть, они и пребывали в неведении, конечно, но вы же просто ходите и делаете их несчастными? Они ведь не могут изменить то, что они мертвы. 

Людвиг нахмурился.

– Лучше жить несчастной жизнью свободного человека, чем быть запертым в роскоши и невежестве.

– Не все мы с ним согласны, – сказал Отон, – но они, по крайней мере, заслуживают шанса попытаться найти своих земных знакомых.

– О, боже, – нервничал Азирафель.

– Ты как-то нашёл своего Рихарда, – сказал Людвиг, бросая взгляд на Кроули, – но мы, остальные, все ещё ищем своих. Ты станешь нас от этого отговаривать?

– Полагаю, нет, – сказал Азирафель немного неуверенным голосом.

– Э-э, – сказал Кроули, которому кое-что вдруг пришло в голову, – вы же не собираетесь пытаться покинуть Небеса, верно? Только найти своих друзей здесь?

– Земля – для живых, – согласился Отон. – Много лет прошло с наших эпох. Мы не станем лишать своих наследников права приходить нам на смену.

– А, – сказал Кроули, бросив на Азирафеля взгляд. – Это, пожалуй, мудро, – он помедлил и откашлялся. – _Однако_ , – продолжил он осторожно, – мы с Азирафелем тут подумываем...

– Азирафель? – Людвиг перебил его и взглянул на бывшего ангела. – Это твоё имя, волшебник? Как красиво.

– Я раньше был ангелом, – сказал Азирафель в качестве объяснения и показал на Кроули. – А Кроули ангел и сейчас.

– Правда? – спросил Александр, поворачиваясь, чтобы смерить Кроули взглядом. – А где твои крылья?

– Вот здесь, – ответил Кроули и позволил им появиться на виду.

Брови Гарри полезли на лоб, а Отон сделал какой-то сложный знак, который, вероятно, ограждал от злых духов.

Людвиг повернулся к Азирафелю и легонько шлепнул его по руке.

– Ты не говорил мне, что был _ангелом_ , волшебник!

– Теперь уже нет, – сказал Азирафель. – Долгая история.

– Но у нас ещё остались друзья на Земле, – сказал Кроули, надеясь вернуть разговор в нужное русло, – поэтому мы планировали спуститься обратно.

– Погодите, – вдруг перебил Гарри, переводя взгляд с Кроули на Азирафеля, и обратился со следующими словами первому. – Так ты не мертв, да?

– Нет, – подтвердил Кроули. – Я бессмертный; я прилетел сюда.

Что-то коснулось его левого крыла, он машинально отдёрнул его и, оглянувшись, увидел, что Отон мягко трогает пальцем его перья.

– У богини и ее гарпий были крылья, подобные этим, – сказал он с ноткой благоговения в голосе. – Но они красивее вблизи.

– Значит, ты собираешься забрать Азирафеля назад? – спросил Людвиг, обращаясь к Кроули. – Ты здесь, чтобы _спасти_ его?

– Не знаю, правильно ли называть это спасением, – сказал Кроули, чьё крыло снова дёрнулось, потому что Отон коснулся другого пера. Он быстро спрятал крылья подальше от глаз.

– Не хотел доставлять неудобства, – пробормотал Отон виновато.

– Система не совсем работает в моем случае, – объяснил Азирафель, – потому что я был ангелом. Вы все жили в идеальном раю – пробыли здесь десятилетия или даже века, – и никогда бы не осознали, что все это не было настоящим, если бы я не появился. Но я почти сразу понял, что мои небеса искусственные. Они просто были не рассчитаны на кого-то, кто не всегда был человеком.

– Значит, вам обоим здесь не место, – подытожил Людвиг, глядя на них по очереди.

– Не особенно, – согласился Азирафель.

– И потому-то мы и подумываем ускользнуть, – объяснил Кроули. – Может, у вас, ребят, есть какие-нибудь светлые идеи насчёт того, как это сделать, раз вы сами ускользнули?

– Что ж, – сказал Гарри тоном человека, которому только что загадали особенно занимательную загадку, – если вы ищете выход, то ещё не было такого ящика, из которого Великий Гудини не смог бы выбраться.

Кроули просиял, услышав это.

– Так, значит, вы поможете? Мы были бы очень за это благодарны.

– Однажды я сказал, что помогу тебе во всём, в чем смогу, – сказал Людвиг, снова поворачиваясь к Азирафелю, – и я по-прежнему верен своему обещанию.

– Это доставит неудобство тому архангелу... Азраил, кажется, так ты сказал? – спросил Александр. – Она жестоко правит этими лишёнными свободы людьми.

– Я полагаю, да, – сказал Азирафель, которого, судя по его виду, вообще-то слегка тревожила эта перспектива. – Надеюсь, другие архангелы не слишком сурово взыщут с неё за это.

– Тогда я готов устроить небольшие неприятности, – сказал Александр, с видимым удовольствием потирая руки. – Отон?

Римлянин попереминался с ноги на ногу.

– Одно перо из самых прекрасных крыльев, что я когда-либо видел, закрепило бы мою преданность этому делу.

Кроули захлопал на него глазами.

– Ты хочешь перо?

Отон слегка поклонился ему.

– Если это не слишком большая просьба. Знак милости богов был бы мне большим утешением.

Кроули бросил на Азирафеля взгляд, но бывший ангел посмотрел на него, как бы говоря, что это ему решать. У Людвига был порядком многострадальный вид.

– Мы говорили тебе, Отон, это монотеистические Небеса, – прошипел ему Александр, но Отон его проигнорировал, не спуская глаз с Кроули.

Поднявшийся ангел пожал плечами.

– Без проблем.

Он снова вернул свои крылья в поле зрения и наполовину расправил одно из них в сторону римлянина.

– Выбирай.

Глаза Отона скользнули по крылу Кроули, полные чего-то подобного благоговению. Кроули подумал с лёгким смущением, что ему следовало бы почаще чистить перья.

– Только не длинные, – Кроули поспешно поправил свое предложение: он только недавно вернул себе первостепенные маховые, в конце концов.

Отон кивнул и медленно протянул руку. Он очень осторожно взял пальцами выбранное перо и легонько дернул за него. Оно поддалось лишь с крошечным уколом боли, и Кроули с некоторым удивлением увидел, что Отон выбрал одно из маленьких кроющих, располагавшихся у ведущей кромки его крыла – сияющее белое перо всего около четырёх дюймов длиной. 

Отон глядел на него так, будто держал в руках чистое золото. Смущенный, Кроули снова поспешно убрал крылья из виду.

– У кого-нибудь ещё есть условия?

Гарри пожал плечами, а Александр покачал головой.

Людвиг снова повернулся к Азирафелю и слегка ему поклонился.

– Волшебник, мы к твоим услугам.

~~***~~

– Азирафель! – донёсся голос Кроули из открытых дверей коттеджа, долетев до бывшего ангела, который стоял на коленях в саду и полол тюльпаны. В саду никогда прежде не было сорняков, но, по-видимому, когда Азирафель осознал, что порядком скучает по этому занятию, они начали появляться.

Голос Кроули был громким и взволнованным, но не встревоженным: если уж на то пошло, он был полон еле сдерживаемой радости, – поэтому Азирафель лишь откинулся назад и поднял голову, когда Кроули, спотыкаясь, появился в дверях коттеджа. Он размахивал чем-то темным, что держал в руке, и Азирафель тут же замер, осознав, что это был один из его дневников. Кроули прямо-таки глотал дневники в последнее время, прочитывая по несколько томов за один день. Он, должно быть, почти закончил их читать, и, глядя на Кроули сейчас, Азирафель с некоторым трепетом задумался, не это ли только что произошло. Его мысли метнулись к тому абзацу, который он написал в конце самого последнего тома, в котором он говорил Кроули, что любит его.

Азирафель честно не знал, как Кроули отреагирует на эту часть, но он сомневался, что она могла бы вызвать такую реакцию, поэтому он решил, что Кроули, наверное, ещё не добрался так далеко. Со странной смесью разочарования и облегчения Азирафель открыл рот, чтобы спросить, в чем было дело, но Кроули опередил его.

– Деревья! – воскликнул Кроули, все ещё возбужденно размахивая дневником, и подошел к Азирафелю, шурша туфлями по траве. – Вот, как мы это сделаем!

Азирафель нахмурился, глядя вверх на Кроули и отряхивая землю с ладоней.

– О _чем_ ты, дорогой мой?

– _Деревья_ , – снова сказал Кроули, наконец-то достаточно собравшись с мыслями, чтобы перестать размахивать дневником. – В Эдеме. _Так_ мы вернём тебя на Землю!

Азирафель поднялся на ноги.

– Боюсь, тебе придётся выразиться точнее.

Кроули, казалось, слегка досадовал, что Азирафель не сразу понял мысль, но все равно был порядком воодушевлен.

– В Эдеме два дерева, так? Древо Познания Добра и Зла – я искусил Еву, чтобы она съела плод с этого дерева, – и _Древо Жизни_.

Азирафель захлопал на него глазами.

– _Жизни_ , Азирафель, – продолжал Кроули и, шагнув вперёд, взял своего друга за плечи. – Если ты съешь плод с этого дерева, ангел, он _снова сделает тебя бессмертным_!

Азирафель уставился на него в изумлении.

– Смертные жизни, бессмертные души, – продолжал Кроули, ещё крепче сжав плечи Азирафеля. – Вот, что есть у людей. Но если ты – _бессмертная душа_ – съешь плод _Древа Жизни_ , он дарует тебе _вечную жизнь_. Верно?

Азирафель заметил, что он потянулся к Кроули, и ухватился за него. 

– И я готов поспорить, что оно даст тебе и материальную оболочку тоже, – сказал Кроули, и воодушевление в его голосе, наконец-то начало пробуждать соответствующую реакцию в Азирафеле. – Материальность – практически определяющий компонент жизни, так? У тебя раньше было материальное тело, но, когда твоя жизнь смертного окончилась, ты стал полностью эфемерным духом. Так, если у тебя будет вечная жизнь, разве это не значит, что у тебя обязательно будет и вечное материальное тело тоже? Постоянное воплощение или вроде того.

Азирафель начинал осознавать, что это было не только возможно, но и удивительно вероятно. И, если то, что говорил Кроули, было правдой, то Азирафель, вероятно, сможет снова жить на Земле как бессмертный – каким он был до своего Падения. Он сможет вернуться в настоящий Мидфартинг и Лондон, и общаться не только с воображаемыми версиями своих друзей. И они с Кроули смогут пойти в Сент-Джеймс, и там будут утки, и в Ритце будет самая восхитительная еда...

Азирафель заметил, что его дыхание участилось, руки очень крепко обхватили рукава Кроули у локтей.

– Ты правда думаешь, что это сработает? – спросил Азирафель странно хриплым голосом.

Кроули улыбнулся ему, и его золотые глаза сияли уверенностью.

– Да.

– Эдем... – проговорил Азирафель, обдумывая эту мысль. – Назад туда, где всё начиналось.

– И лучшие новости в том, что нам даже не придётся долго добираться! – сказал Кроули, явно в восторге от этой перспективы. – Мы наверняка сможем преодолеть те ворота легче легкого, и тогда мы будем уже на полпути там!

Азирафель почувствовал, как его улыбка застыла.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Кроули, казалось, был невозмутим.

– Ну, Эдем ведь на Небесах, так? Если мы не будем привлекать слишком много внимания – вообще-то, это может оказаться трудновато, потому что ангелы следуют за мной повсюду, куда бы я ни пошёл...

– Эдем на Земле, – перебил его Азирафель.

Кроули удивленно замолчал. Моргнув, он уставился на Азирафеля.

– Что?

– Эдем на Земле, – повторил Азирафель. – Он всегда был на Земле.

Кроули, казалось, был потрясён.

– Что? Я думал, он на Небесах! На третьем небе или типа того, нет?

– О... нет, – медленно проговорил Азирафель, осознавая, откуда взялось недопонимание. – После Падения Небеса заслонили Эдем щитом и как бы спрятали его в карманное измерение, чтобы уберечь.

Кроули удивленно вдохнул.

– Эдем исчез, это я помню... но я думал, что он вознёсся на Небеса или что-то в этом роде. Так все говорили.

– Э, – сказал Азирафель, который начинал припоминать, что именно случилось. – Мне кажется, официальной политикой было не... э-э… не мешать Нижним так считать. Так они не стали бы искать его.

– Что ж, гадство, – сказал Кроули, отпуская Азирафеля. – Нет! Ну... – он почесал щеку. – Вообще-то, – сказал он, и его лицо прояснилось, – это все равно должно быть выполнимо. Тогда мы просто отправимся на Землю. Это будет сложнее, но не невозможно.

– Эдем запечатан, – заметил Азирафель. – Был запечатан с самого Падения.

– Запечатан? – отозвался Кроули.

– Заперт, – пояснил Азирафель. – Они не хотели ставить там стражу, чтобы это не навело Нижних на мысль, что там что-то есть, так что они опечатали ворота. 

– Что ж, раз он заперт, значит, от него должен быть ключ, так? – сказал Кроули с гораздо большим оптимизмом, чем, пожалуй, было ему полезно.

Азирафель помедлил, и, должно быть, на его лице мелькнуло слегка виноватое выражение, потому что змеиные глаза Кроули едва заметно сощурились.

– И ты знаешь, что это, не так ли?

Азирафель помялся.

– Я не знаю, _где_ он, – сказал он.

Глаза Кроули сощурились ещё больше.

– Ну, так выкладывай давай, мистер Страж Восточных Врат.

Азирафель почувствовал, как легкая улыбка мелькнула у него на лице при упоминании его старого титула. Ещё через некоторое время, в течение которого Кроули выжидательно глядел на него, Азирафель сдался:

– Каждые врата были запечатаны разным ключом, – объяснил он. – Уникальным ключом, который был специально выкован в ранние дни Творения. Ключ от Восточных Врат был возвращён на Небеса через месяц или около того после Падения Человека, и эти врата были запечатаны последними.

Теперь Кроули смотрел на него с легкой подозрительностью.

– Что это?

Азирафель мягко улыбнулся ему:

– Меч, конечно же.

Кроули изумленно заморгал.

– Пламенный меч?

– Он самый, – сказал Азирафель, до странности довольный потрясением, отразившимся на лице Кроули.

– Тот, что ты отдал Адаму и Еве? – уточнил Кроули.

Азирафель почувствовал, что слегка краснеет.

– Именно он.

Кроули уставился на него.

– Ты отдал не только своё оружие, но ещё и _ключ от самого Эдема_ именно тем людям, которые были оттуда изгнаны?

– Ну, – сказал Азирафель, осознавая с порядочным опозданием, что это, пожалуй, выглядело достаточно безответственно с его стороны, – в свою защиту скажу, что они тогда ещё не заперли Эдем, так что как я должен был знать, что это ещё и ключ?

– Ты просто... что-то с чем-то, ангел, – сказал Кроули, но все равно с нежностью похлопал его по руке. – Ты говоришь, Небеса его забрали?

– Я знаю, что они запечатали им Эдем, так что, предположительно, да, – ответил Азирафель.

– Но ты не знаешь, где он?

Азирафель утвердительно кивнул.

– Где-нибудь под охраной, я полагаю.

– Но сгодится любой из мечей, верно? Северные Врата, Западные, Южные – не суть?

– Для каждых врат, да, – сказал Азирафель. – Но у них у всех есть свои особые координаты на Земле, и я знаю только, где находятся Восточные Врата.

– Ладно тогда, – сказал Кроули. – Нам надо прежде всего отыскать этот меч, а потом мы можем отправиться на Землю, найти Эдем, использовать меч, чтобы отпереть ворота, и уже _потом_ добраться до Древа. Как тебе это?

Азирафель слабо улыбнулся ему.

– Боюсь, ты проглядел одну-две важные детали, – сказал он.

– Это какие?

– Как только я пересеку то место, где здешний план переходит в земной, – сказал Азирафель, – я стану полностью эфемерным в материальном мире.

Кроули пожал плечами:

– И?

– Я буду невидимым, – пояснил Азирафель. – Неосязаемым. Немногим лучше призрака. И как ты хочешь, чтобы призрак съел плод с Древа?

– А, – сказал Кроули, – это аргумент.

– Потом есть еще та часть, где мы добираемся на Землю, – продолжал Азирафель. – Когда ты слетаешь вниз, твои крылья помогают тебе переходить из эфирного плана в материальный. У меня же крыльев нет.

– Я мог бы... не знаю, найти способ перенести тебя или вроде того, – предложил Кроули.

Азирафель покачал головой.

– Даже сейчас, когда ты эфирный, у тебя есть физическая оболочка, ты просто ее не используешь. Когда планы перейдут из одного в другой, ты тоже сменишь одно на другое, – Азирафель поднял руки вверх, чтобы продемонстрировать это, и изобразил два невидимых параллельных пути, протянувшихся от него. Он передвинул левую руку, поместив ее над правой, показывая, что Кроули перейдёт с одного пути на другой на полдороге.

– У меня больше нет физической оболочки, так что я просто продолжу падать в эфирном плане, – Азирафель вернул свои руки в их изначальное положение и стал двигать левой взад-вперёд, подчеркивая, что он останется на одной и той же дороге на протяжении всего путешествия. – А это падение _в буквальном_ смысле – физика все ещё отлично работает, и даже эфирная Земля не любит, когда ты врезаешься в неё на предельной скорости.

– Тогда что если... – Кроули задумался на мгновение. – Что если, я не знаю, достать парашют или что-то такое? Принести его сюда с Земли, чтобы в нем был материальный компонент. Это не сработает?

Азирафель слабо улыбнулся при этой мысли: у него у самого была подобная идея, когда он пытался справиться с той же проблемой, чтобы добраться до Кроули на Земле.

– Парашют сделает такой же переход в физический план, какой делаешь ты. А я упаду, как эфирный камень.

– Ладно, тогда эфирный парашют! – сказал Кроули. – Тогда он останется с тобой, так?

– Останется, – согласился Азирафель. – Но мы почти наверняка будем разделены, когда ты перейдёшь в материальный план, и кто знает, сколько времени мне потребуется, чтобы найти тебя, потому что ни один из нас не сможет контактировать с другим. Я смогу видеть материальный мир, но не взаимодействовать с ним, а ты не сможешь ни видеть, ни слышать меня вовсе.

– Ну, и кто это придумал? – фыркнул Кроули.

Азирафель похлопал Кроули по плечу.

– Не думаю, что Он когда-либо планировал, что души вообще будут покидать Небеса, – заметил Азирафель. – Мы очень далеко за пределами того, что он планировал. В смысле, мы же собираемся вломиться в _Эдем_.

Кроули снова хмыкнул.

– Ну, мы что-нибудь придумаем, – сказал он. – У тебя есть все эти книги, давай посмотрим, сгодятся ли они на что-нибудь!


	7. Небесная библиотека

Это было странно, думал Азирафель, наблюдать, как Кроули делает в точности те же самые шаги, что и он делал несколько месяцев назад, прочёсывая воображаемый книжный магазин Азирафеля в поисках каких-нибудь текстов, которые могли бы пролить свет на то, как сбежать с Небес.

Кроме того, в этом было еще нечто странно утешительное – в том, что Кроули предпринимал _те же_ самые шаги, что и он: если бы Кроули явилось какое-то гениальное озарение, и он сразу выяснил бы, как сбежать с Небес, Азирафель, наверное, никогда не простил бы себе, что с ним самим не случилось такого же откровения месяцы назад. Но Кроули, похоже, подходил к решению проблемы примерно тем же образом, хотя и со значительно большим энтузиазмом.

– У меня такое ощущение, что _точно_ должно существовать множество способов это сделать, – сказал Кроули однажды днём, пролистывая небесную энциклопедию, – и нам нужно найти всего один.

– Нам _повезёт_ , если мы найдём хотя бы один, – поправил Азирафель, просматривая содержание довольно старого, заляпанного тома со сломанным корешком.

– Да ладно тебе, ангел, немного оптимизма ещё никому не повредило, – жизнерадостно сказал Кроули, переворачивая следующую страницу энциклопедии.

– Уверен, что повредило, – сказал Азирафель мягко и потянулся за своей чашкой чая: настоящий чай, который принёс Кроули, был просто чудом. – Я могу вспомнить даже несколько случаев. Как в тот раз...

– Погоди-ка, ангел, – сказал Кроули, поднимая руку. – Кажется, я что-то нашёл.

Азирафель заинтересованно поднял взгляд: насколько он мог прочесть вверх ногами, Кроули просматривал статью о «перемещении». Азирафель сделал ещё один глоток чая, пока Кроули листал ее.

– О, это и правда может быть кое-что, – сказал Кроули, ткнув пальцем в одну из строчек. – Ангел, ты не помнишь, куда делась та книга о сигилах? «Высшие Сигилы» что-то там?

Азирафель начал копаться в немаленькой стопке книг, громоздившейся у его локтя, пока не нашёл ту, которую просил Кроули – «Высшие Сигилы Семи Небес».

– Что ты ищешь?

– Сигил перемещения, – ответил Кроули, читая что-то ещё на странице, лежавшей перед ним. – Вроде бы я видел его там, но подумал, что имеется в виду место, так что не удосужился на него посмотреть.

Азирафель нахмурился.

– О, тот? Я совершенно уверен, что он только для предметов.

Кроули бросил взгляд на Азирафеля.

– Мы могли бы его адаптировать.

Азирафель задумчиво поджал губы, но все равно открыл книгу. Не трудясь просматривать содержание – даже если бы он не помнил эту книгу очень хорошо после первого прочтения несколько тысячелетий назад, он столько раз листал ее за прошлый год, что знал ее от корки до корки, – он нашёл сигил, о котором говорил Кроули.

Сам сигил располагался на правой странице: большая круглая диаграмма с двойной линией, опоясывающей окружность, и семиконечной звездой внутри. Руны покрывали диаграмму изящными витыми письменами.

Азирафель взглянул на текст на левой странице, но он казался в целом таким же, каким он его помнил.

– Видишь, Кроули, это не постоянное заклинание: его никак невозможно поддерживать более нескольких секунд.

Кроули протянул руку и знаком попросил книгу. Азирафель вздохнул и вложил книгу ему в руку. Кроули подтащил ее к себе и стал внимательно читать, слегка шевеля губами.

– «...Переносит содержимое второго сигила в материальный план», – Кроули зачитал вслух через мгновение. – Второй сигил? Где... – он перевернул страницу и обнаружил вторую круглую диаграмму. – А. Заклинание с двойным высшим сигилом. Миленько.

– Оно может перенести что-то в материальный план, это да, – указал Азирафель, – но объект будет оставаться там всего мгновение. Автор говорит, что он не нашёл способа сохранить свою связь с объектом, потому что сигил действует лишь столько времени, сколько нужно, чтобы наложить заклинание и взять силу у заклинателя.

Кроули нахмурился, глядя на страницы.

– Если оно не работает, зачем же он поместил его в свою книгу?

– Он хотел показать, что возможно перемещать объекты из эфирного плана в материальный и обратно: хотел посмотреть, сможет ли он повторить за крыльями ангелов.

– ...которые уже это делают, – заключил Кроули.

Азирафель кивнул. 

– Вообще-то, это необыкновенное заклинание, но, если оно работает не особенно долго, я не знаю, чем оно может пригодиться. Он говорит, что оно, вероятно, сработает, если накладывающий заклинание будет крайне могущественным: большой изначальный выплеск силы мог бы буквально создать физическое присутствие, как бы претворить объект в жизнь. Архангел мог бы это сделать.

– Ну, а сколько это «особенно долго»? – спросил Кроули, перевернув страницу и читая текст напротив второго сигила, который был очень похож на первый. – А, видимо, «мгновение» – это самое точное определение, которое он даёт. Очень полезно.

– И я о том же.

– Интересно, достаточно ли будет «мгновения», чтобы откусить от фрукта, – поинтересовался Кроули, постукивая пальцем по краю страницы. – Добраться до Эдема будет трудновато, если ты будешь эфемерным и все такое, но, может, мы смогли бы что-то придумать: накладывать это заклинание каждый час или вроде того, чтобы убедиться, что ты все ещё тут и следуешь за мной. Или я могу достать яблоко – или какой там фрукт растёт на Древе Жизни – и принести его с собой. Мы можем установить где-нибудь место встречи.

– Ты _не станешь_ лезть в Эдем в одиночку, – заявил Азирафель. – Начать с того, что ты его сам никогда не найдёшь.

– А ты не можешь... я не знаю, дать мне указания или типа того?

– Я не знаю, где _именно_ он находится, – сказал Азирафель с лёгким отчаянием. – Узнаю, когда увижу.

Кроули изумленно хмыкнул и снова опустил взгляд на страницы перед собой.

– Он узнает, когда увидит, – сообщил он книге.

– Ну, не то чтоб я там бывал в последнее тысячелетие, – фыркнув, заметил Азирафель. – Уверен, местность сильно изменилась за шесть тысяч лет.

Кроули промычал в знак согласия и снова посмотрел в книгу, нахмурившись. Его палец медленно провёл вниз по краю страницы.

– Значит, проблема с этим сигилом в поддержании связи между объектом и заклинателем, так? – спросил он и снова перевёл взгляд на Азирафеля. – Сигилы устанавливают связь, но как только заклинание сотворено и предмет перенесен в материальный план, он не может там оставаться, потому что у него на самом деле нет материальной оболочки. Он просто... – Кроули махнул свободной рукой в воздухе, очевидно ища подходящее слово. – Просто _запечатлевает_ себя в материальном мире.

– В общем и целом, – согласился Азирафель. Он прищурился. – О чем ты думаешь?

Кроули взглянул на него.

– Я думаю, что ты ведь не предмет.

Азирафель нахмурился.

– Уж надеюсь, что нет.

– Когда ты эфирный, – сказал Кроули, положив локти на книгу и показав на Азирафеля обеими руками, – ты, по сути, только душа, так? Это то, что ты есть по определению.

– Да, – осторожно согласился Азирафель. Он не был уверен, что ему нравилось, к чему это вело.

– У предметов души нет.

Азирафель прищурился на него.

– Я думал, это и так очевидно.

– Да, так _вот_ , – сказал Кроули и показал на книгу, – Этот парень предполагает, что то, что находится во втором сигиле, является неодушевлённым объектом, чем-то, с чем он на самом деле не может _взаимодействовать_. Но внутренняя сила ангела или демона находится в его душе, верно? Это то, что сигил видит, и то, к чему он обращается. Душа – это... _канал_ силы. А та другая книга... куда она подевалась... – он начал копаться в другой стопке книг на столе. В тот момент, когда Кроули вытащил книгу, которую искал, Азирафель уже понял, что он собирался предложить.

– Нет, – сказал Азирафель. – Это невероятно опасно, Кроули.

– Ты этого не знаешь, – беспечно ответил Кроули, листая книгу. Это был один из трудных текстов о природе душ, и он знал, что Кроули читал его вчера.

– Все, что ставит под угрозу целостность твоей души, даже не обсуждается, – сказал Азирафель, чувствуя, как у него внутри все сжимается от одной мысли об этом. – Хватает того, что я мертв, но, по крайней мере, мы оба, ну, знаешь, _эфирно невредимы_.

– Погоди, дай я найду, – Кроули листал книгу туда-сюда, и Азирафель едва сдерживался, чтобы не показать ему нужную страницу.

Наконец, Кроули нашёл ее сам и зачитал:

– _«Учитывая текучесть души, вероятно, возможно разделять ее на несколько сущностей, чтобы лучше овладевать силой внутри них»_.

– Да, – решительно сказал Азирафель. – Читай дальше.

Кроули бросил на него взгляд, но продолжал, как ему было велено.

– _«Эта техника не была полностью исследована, и, хотя и возможна в теории, последствия ее неизвестны»_. Стало быть, они ещё ее не испытывали, ну и что с того?

– Продолжай читать, – сказал Азирафель мрачно.

– _«Разделение души потенциально может привести к_... э-э... _непоправимому ущербу, особенно, если разделено слишком много»_.

– Видишь, – сказал Азирафель. – Опасно.

– Тут говорится, что это _«потенциально может»_ привести к непоправимому ущербу, – возразил Кроули. – Они говорят, что не опробовали это, так откуда же они знают?

– Не смей рвать свою душу на кусочки, – сказал Азирафель, все ещё пытаясь выбить эту идею из головы Кроули. – Ты все равно не много времени сможешь выиграть с помощью той силы, что скопишь в каждой части. 

Кроули захлопал на него глазами и нахмурился:

– О чём ты? Я не собираюсь _копить_ силу.

Теперь настала очередь Азирафеля нахмуриться.

– Тогда в чем же смысл?

– Установить связь, – ответил Кроули. – Держать канал открытым. Мне просто нужен якорь, вот и всё.

Азирафель уставился на Кроули в замешательстве.

– Что?

– Я хочу сказать, – пояснил Кроули, – что, если я передам тебе часть моей души, ей надо быть всего лишь такого размера, чтобы поддерживать открытым канал между нами. В таком случае, после того как я сотворю заклинание в первый раз, я смогу постоянно его поддерживать, – Кроули снова обратился к первой книге. – Похоже, это не такая уж большая затрата энергии, и, мне кажется, большая ее часть уходит только на _перенесение_ объекта в физический план. После того как он окажется там, думаю, особенно больших усилий не потребуется: движущийся объект остаётся в движении, и так далее. 

Азирафель почувствовал, что у него слегка открылся рот от изумления. Он все ещё думал о том, что Кроули сказал в самом начале.

– Погоди-ка, – сказал Азирафель, наклонившись ближе. – _Ты что, сказал, что хочешь отдать мне часть своей души?_

Кроули поднял глаза, перестав увлечённо искать параграф, описывающий затраты магической силы. Он моргнул, увидев потрясённое лицо Азирафеля, и легкий румянец залил его щеки.

– Э-э, да? – сказал он. – Просто... э-э, подумалось, что это мог бы быть самый простой способ держать канал открытым, – он быстро отвёл глаза и, перевернув следующую страницу книги, заговорил неожиданно безжизненным голосом. – Э-э, забудь, я не должен был полагать... просто в голову пришло, – он откашлялся немного неловко, все так же не поднимая чудесных золотых глаз. – Мы можем поискать что-нибудь ещё.

Азирафеля осаждали несколько эмоций сразу, и некоторое время он просто пытался сообразить, которую ему выразить первой.

– _Кроули_ , – проговорил он, наконец. – Мой _дорогой_.

Кроули неохотно поднял на него глаза, с взволнованным и слегка пристыженным видом:

– ...Да?

Азирафель снова немного поборолся с собой, разрываясь между желаниями обнять Кроули и врезать ему.

– Во-первых, – сказал он довольно скованно, когда, наконец, достиг компромисса. – Это была бы _честь_ для меня.

Кроули удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Во-вторых, – продолжал Азирафель, – это все равно невероятно опасно, и у нас нет причин полагать, что это попросту не убьёт тебя.

Кроули открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Азирафель поднял руку.

– И, в-третьих, я думал, что ты _совсем_ не это собираешься предложить.

Кроули обдумал это.

– О?

Азирафель сделал глубокий вдох.

– Я _думал_ , ты предлагаешь попробовать увеличить время, когда я буду материальным, перехитрив сигил и заставив его думать, что ты шесть разных человек или вроде того. Если бы ты разделил свою душу на много частей, ты мог бы увеличить количество силы, которую сигил мог бы черпать каждый раз, что могло бы оставлять меня материальным чуть дольше.

Кроули уставился на него.

– О. Нет, я совсем не об этом подумал. Прости.

– Нет, это... это хорошо, – Азирафель потянулся через стол и легонько пожал руку Кроули, чтобы дать ему знать, что он говорил серьезно.

Кроули поймал его взгляд и едва заметно неуверенно улыбнулся ему.

– Это будет всего лишь маленькая частичка, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал убедительнее. – Книга говорит, что проблемы возникнут, только если делить душу много раз, но я не думаю, что с меня сильно убудет из-за маленького кусочка, правда?

– Это может быть необратимо, – заметил Азирафель, не потому что он особенно возражал, но потому что он считал, что Кроули следует знать.

Кроули пожал плечами, и Азирафель невольно чуть крепче сжал его руку в ответ. Кроули предлагал отдать Азирафелю часть самого ценного, что у него было – своей _сущности_ – и теперь он говорил, что не возражает, если Азирафель никогда ее не вернёт. Азирафелю хотелось рвануться вперёд и притянуть ближе своего чудесного Кроули и заключить его в объятия или, может быть, поцеловать, но он сдержался: Кроули, казалось, на удивление мало тревожился из-за всего этого дела, так что, наверное, Азирафель просто искал в этом слишком много скрытых смыслов, как и всегда.

– Так значит, это приемлемый вариант, – спросил Кроули.

Азирафель заставил себя отпустить руку Кроули и снова откинулся на спинку стула, усилием воли прогоняя мысли, полные ускользающей надежды, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть укол разочарования. Но, даже если предложение части своей души Азирафелю не значило для Кроули так же много, как для него, Азирафель решил, что это все-таки был не пустой жест, и в этом можно было найти утешение.

– Может быть, – сказал Азирафель, снова сосредотачиваясь на практических задачах. – Я был бы спокойнее, если бы знал, что кто-то ещё попробовал это сделать и выжил.

Кроули кивнул.

– И я полагаю, нам потребуется еще одно какое-то заклинание... я не знаю – чтобы разделять души.

– Хм, – согласился Азирафель. Он задумался на какое-то время. – Я не помню, чтобы читал о том, _как_ разделять души – на практике, в смысле, но, возможно, я знаю, как мы можем это выяснить.

Кроули слегка просиял.

Он казался таким искренним, когда сидел там, напротив Азирафеля, с этим выражением оптимизма и ожидания на лице, и Азирафель решил, что это совершенно точно был _не пустой_ жест. Чувствуя себя заметно ободренным энтузиазмом во взгляде Кроули, Азирафель наклонился вперёд через стол.

– Что ж, – сказал он почти заговорщицким тоном. – Боюсь, тебе придётся идти одному, поскольку ты ангел.

– Не напоминай, – сказал Кроули, наклоняясь вперёд. Его золотые глаза блестели. – Куда же я отправляюсь?

Азирафель тепло улыбнулся ему.

– В библиотеку. Куда же ещё?

~~***~~

Когда Кроули приблизился к Небесной библиотеке, он не смог удержаться и тихонько присвистнул. Любовь Небес к барокко простиралась даже досюда и преобразила то, что когда-то, возможно, было скромным зданием, в постройку с устремленными ввысь арками, увенчанными позолоченными шпилями и отделанными мрамором слишком многих цветов.

Шаги Кроули казались чересчур громкими, когда он пересекал погружённую в тишину переднюю, где отполированные колонны возвышались вокруг него, как гордые воины. Высоко над ним были своды потолков, выложенные золотыми и серебряными звёздами, формирующими собственный миниатюрный космос.

Из комнаты вела только одна арка, находившаяся прямо напротив Кроули. И прямо посреди арки, оставляя всего пару метров свободного пространства с каждой стороны, стоял большой прямоугольный письменный стол.

Когда Кроули подошел ближе, шурша туфлями по отполированному мраморному полу, он увидел, что это был, к тому же, очень высокий письменный стол. На самом деле, такой высокий, что, когда Кроули, наконец, остановился в нескольких метрах от него, ему пришлось задрать голову, чтобы заглянуть в лицо ангела, сидевшего за ним.

Он казался древним, насколько Кроули мог судить, хотя был, по всей вероятности, примерно одного возраста с Кроули. Его белые крылья запылились – возможно, буквально – и большие очки сидели на крючковатом носу в форме луковицы. Только парика и молоточка не хватало, чтобы завершить образ божественного правосудия.

– Здрасте, – нерешительно сказал Кроули, запрокидывая голову назад и проверяя, висит ли на боку сумка, которую Азирафель ему одолжил. – Я пришел посмотреть книги.

Ангел за столом – Азирафель говорил, что его звали Харахель, – задумчиво оторвал глаза от книги, которая лежала на его столе слишком высоко, чтобы Кроули мог ее видеть.

– _Посмотреть книги?_ – пророкотал библиотекарь. – И с чего бы мне позволять тебе это делать?

– Азирафель прислал меня, – с готовностью сказал Кроули. – Он хочет, чтобы я посмотрел кое-что для него, – он поднял половинку листа бумаги в качестве доказательства: Азирафель нацарапал на нем записку и несколько названий книг.

– _Азирафель?_ – переспросил Харахель, наклоняясь вперёд и кладя руки на край стола так, что узловатые пальцы обхватили его переднюю часть. Он взглянул на Кроули поверх очков: его глаза были серыми и на удивление острыми. – Ты тот демон, не так ли?

– Э-э, уже нет, – сказал Кроули, проверяя, видны ли его крылья.

– Я всегда знал, что однажды этот мальчишка попадёт в беду, – проворчал Харахель.

У Кроули всегда было впечатление, что Азирафеля создали сразу старым, но ему быстро становилось ясно, что рядом с Харахелем Азирафель был попросту _юнцом_.

– Просто так берет себе и заключает соглашения с демонами, – неодобрительно продолжал библиотекарь. – Ничего хорошего из этого выйти не могло.

– Э-э, – снова проговорил Кроули, удивленный, что Азирафель вообще кому-то _рассказывал_ об их Соглашении. Азирафель упоминал, что Харахель был для него чем-то вроде наставника, но _все равно_.

– Азирафель ведь Пал, не так ли? – продолжал Харахель тем же скрипучим голосом. – Безрассудный мальчишка.

– Вот, – сказал Кроули, протягивая ему записку. Харахель некоторое время подозрительно смотрел на него, прежде чем опустить руку и взять записку. Пыльные крылья слегка раскрылись, чтобы помочь ему удержать равновесие – Кроули показалось, что он увидел даже, как пылинки слетели с его перьев.

Харахель прищурился на записку.

– Пал и стал человеком, это беспрецедентно, – он перевёл взгляд на Кроули. – Уж _я_ -то знаю, – он шумно откашлялся. – Говорит, что не может прийти лично, потому что ему нельзя покидать свои небеса... так ему и надо, разбойнику.

Кроули начал хихикать, и притворился, что закашлялся.

– Не знаю, с чего это Азирафель решил, что я впущу тебя, чтобы оказать ему _услугу_ , – продолжал Харахель. – Если уж на то прошло, то это мальчишка обязан _мне_ : все это время я впускал его, и ни слова благодарности, невыносимый негодник.

Азирафель предупреждал его, что подобного следует ожидать, так что Кроули терпеливо молчал.

– Он приходил и просил книги _почитать_ , можешь поверить, какая _наглость_? Вёл себя так, будто у него есть на это _право_ , да кем он себя возомнил? Совершенно _невыносимый_ , говорю тебе!

Кроули устоял перед желанием намекнуть, что это _все-таки_ библиотека.

– Ему повезло, что он потом ставил их на места, иначе я бы вообще никогда этого не позволил, – Харахель откинулся на стуле. – _Ангелы_ в наше время пошли: вечно думают, что _имеют право_ делать, что хотят, а потом убегать и творить всевозможные неприятности, как будто никому не придётся за ними подчищать. Это просто позор, вот, что это такое.

Кроули согласно хмыкнул.

Харахель, видимо, вспомнил, что Кроули был там, и снова наклонился вперёд, подглядывая из-за края стола на Поднявшегося ангела.

– Ну и что ты до сих пор тут делаешь? – рявкнул он. – У тебя что, дел больше нет, или ты просто такой же лентяй, как большинство остальных?

– Я думал, нельзя ли мне будет взглянуть на книги, – снова сказал Кроули.

– Да, ну, так давай, смотри уже, – проворчал Харахель и бросил листок бумаги обратно Кроули, который, как мог, постарался поймать его. – Тебе не кажется, что у меня есть дела поважнее, чем сидеть тут и слушать нытье невежественных молокососов вроде тебя.

– Спасибо, – сказал Кроули, устремляясь мимо него и обходя вокруг стола, – Я буду очень осторожен.

Харахель проворчал что-то вроде «Сомневаюсь», но Кроули уже миновал его и прошёл через арку в Небесную библиотеку.

Книги были расставлены по какой-то сложной системе классификации, но Азирафель нарисовал ему примерную карту на другом листе бумаги, который Кроули теперь достал из кармана пиджака, и он также постарался как можно лучше объяснить, где искать каждую книгу. Брать книги из библиотеки в теории позволялось, вот только Харахель был библиотекарем столько, сколько Азирафель себя помнил, а он строго запрещал это делать. По-видимому, это не помешало Азирафелю реквизировать некоторое количество томов на протяжении разных лет, но Азирафель сказал Кроули, что ему лучше оставаться у Харахеля на хорошем счету, если получится.

Следуя примерной карте, которую он держал в руках, Кроули осторожно прокладывал себе путь через залы, полные отдельно стоящих шкафов, каждый из которых был богато украшен и позолочен. Высокие узкие окна отбрасывали в проходы снопы косых лучей, освещавшие пылинки в воздухе и заливавшие ряды столов для чтения. 

Кроули больше никого не видел на всем пути через зал. Библиотека была относительно небольшой, но Азирафель говорил ему, что она содержит огромное число книг небесных авторов, а также несколько очень старых текстов из времени до Падения.

– На Небесах была такая великолепная библиотека, а ты проводил время на Земле? – Кроули спросил Азирафеля изумленно.

– Меня определили на Землю, – ответил Азирафель, пожав плечами, – и она все равно оказалась интереснее, на самом деле. И я всегда заглядывал туда, когда меня развоплощали или когда нужно было сдать отчеты.

– Хм, – ответил Кроули, потому что, если бы он знал, что Азирафель настолько приятно проводил время на Небесах, он бы, возможно, так сильно не переживал каждый раз, когда развоплощал его.

В скором времени Кроули сумел найти отдел, который Азирафель пометил звездочкой на карте, и начал разглядывать медные таблички, размещенные на концах книжных шкафов, сравнивая шифры на них со списком, который дал Азирафель.

Как объяснял Азирафель, книги располагались по теме, поэтому Кроули не потребовалось много времени, чтобы обнаружить полку, посвящённую природе душ. Книги были в самых разнообразных переплетах: некоторые были традиционными томами с кожаными обложками и потемневшими от времени корешками, тогда как другие были обёрнуты в шёлк или полностью оправлены золотым листом. Хотя Кроули сильно сомневался, что за последний век в библиотеке побывало больше полудюжины ангелов – если вообще побывало – помимо него самого, Азирафеля и Харахеля, отсутствие пыли на книгах явно бросалось в глаза.

Кроули припомнил, как Азирафель тщательно стряхивал пыль со своей собственной коллекции, и с усмешкой задумался, не здесь ли он подцепил эту привычку.

Он медленно просмотрел всю полку, вытаскивая каждую книгу изучая содержание или пролистывая ее.

Азирафель предупреждал его, что Харахель может больше не впустить его, если он поставит книги на полки хоть немного в другом порядке, поэтому Кроули выудил из сумки кусочки бумаги, которые он заготовил специально для этой цели. Доставая каждую книгу, он аккуратно переписывал название на бумажку и оставлял ее на полке вместо самой книги. Когда у Кроули была внушительных размеров стопка полезных на вид книг, он направился назад к столам для чтения.

Он уселся за один из них – с поразительно современной лампой из зелёного стекла, которая выглядела так, будто явилась из двадцатого века (вероятно, Азирафель убедил Харахеля, что они безопаснее, чем свечи, когда заглядывал сюда во время Второй Мировой войны). Кроули дернул за короткую цепочку, и лампа, загоревшись, залила тёплым желтым светом поверхность стола.

Поставив сумку на стол, Кроули высвободил из неё карандаш и блокнот, бережно открыл верхнюю книгу в стопке и начал читать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посмотреть иллюстрацию Автора, на которой Кроули посещает Небесную библиотеку, можно здесь: https://improbabledreams900.tumblr.com/post/162861137548/imagining-of-heavens-library-from-the-inheritance


	8. О душах и свитках

– Итак, – сказал Кроули, протягивая Азирафелю свой мобильный. – Что ты об этом думаешь?

Нахмурившись, Азирафель опустил глаза на устройство в своей руке. Оно показывало фотографию страницы из книги. Он прищурился на неё.

– Боюсь, она слишком мелковата для чтения, дорогой мой.

– Ох, можно же приблизить, – сказал Кроули, придвигаясь ближе, и протянул руку, чтобы продемонстрировать обратный захват двумя пальцами, который увеличил изображение.

– И _что_ же они дальше придумают? – рассеянно прокомментировал Азирафель, в то же время осторожно находя верх текста и начиная читать. Ему приходилось водить взад-вперёд по каждой строчке, но он подумал, что благодаря этому Кроули смог не переписывать слишком много текстов.

Страница разбирала заклинание, которое могло бы «свѧзати ѻдноу доушоу съ дрѫгои», и исходя из орфографии и оформления текста Азирафель мог сделать вывод, что он был написан очень давно.

– Где ты это нашёл? – спросил Азирафель.

– Это было в свитке, – сказал Кроули, – на самом дне полки вместе с другими свитками об экспериментальных заклинаниях и теории магии. Он весь полон теоретических заклинаний. Я не думаю, что кто-либо когда-либо творил это заклинание, но тут даже есть иллюстрация сигилов, которые нам нужны. Это следующая фотография.

Помучавшись ещё немного с устройством, которое в целом, пожалуй, было маловато для чтения, Азирафель успешно переключил следующую фотографию, и на ней действительно было изображение большого сигила. Он был невероятно замысловатым и содержал по меньшей мере две дюжины рун и две вписанные гептаграммы.

– Просто что-то, да? – спросил Кроули. – Никогда не видел такого сложного сигила.

Азирафель приблизил его и стал водить по экрану туда-сюда, и, хотя он _видел_ более сложные сигилы, ему никогда не требовалось использовать или понимать их.

– Для этого тоже нужно два сигила, – сказал Кроули. – Но к счастью, они одинаковые. Правда, нам надо будет трижды их перепроверить, потому что я не знаю, что случится, если они не будут в точности совпадать.

– Не думаю, что нам захочется это узнать, – сказал Азирафель и сумел перелистнуть на предыдущую фотографию, ту, что с текстом. – В тексте что-нибудь ещё говорилось?

– Не то чтобы, – сказал Кроули, почесав шею сбоку. – Я говорю, он был просто полон всякой теоретической магии. Я сделал заметки кое-каких других штук, которые смог найти, если захочешь их посмотреть, – он вытащил блокнот из сумки и шлёпнул его на стол.

– Что думаешь? – спросил Кроули через мгновение, видя, что Азирафель по-прежнему, нахмурившись, рассматривает его телефон. – Здесь говорится: «связывает одну душу с другой»... это должно сработать, верно?

Азирафель, наморщив лоб, переключился обратно на картинку с сигилом. Он поискал ручку.

– Я хочу его перерисовать, – сказал он. – И выписать руны, чтобы ты мог посмотреть их в каком-нибудь из словарей Харахеля. Я уже давно не изучал ничего о построении сигилов, но было бы хорошо хотя бы иметь возможность читать компоненты, если не их расположение.

Кроули кивнул и пошёл за чистым листом бумаги и ручкой.

Когда он вернулся мгновение спустя, Азирафель снова был погружен в чтение текста, на этот раз более медленное, в поисках каких-либо скрытых смыслов. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем он осознал, что Кроули все ещё стоит рядом, а не просто положил ручку и бумагу на стол.

Он поднял глаза на Кроули, который молча постукивал ручкой по пальцам.

– Что-то не так, дорогой мой?

– Кто делает воплощения? – спросил Кроули.

Азирафель моргнул.

– Что?

– Воплощения, – повторил Кроули, показав кончиком ручки на тело Азирафеля сверху вниз. – Ну, знаешь, после того как тебя развоплощают. Кто вообще этим занимается?

Азирафель снова моргнул, глядя на него.

– Рафаил. Это ее отдел.

– Но делает ли Рафаил их сама, _лично_ , – подчеркнул Кроули. – Или у неё есть для этого подчиненные?

Азирафель задумался.

– Рафаил делает большинство из них, – сказал он через некоторое время. – Я думаю, у неё есть двое или трое властей, которые ей помогают, но они больше специализируются на исцелении раненых, а не на создании новых воплощений. Это очень трудоемкая работа, так что обычно властям приходится работать вместе: мне кажется, они делают это, только если много ангелов сразу ожидают воплощения, что на самом деле не так уж часто случалось.

– Хм, – Кроули нахмурился. – Ну, тогда накрылась идея.

– А что была за идея?

Кроули потянулся, чтобы почесать щеку, понял, что всё ещё держит ручку и бумагу и отдал их Азирафелю.

Он опустился на стоявший рядом стул.

– Я думал о том, как доставить тебя на Землю, – сказал он. – Если бы мы могли просто достать тебе воплощение, мы могли бы не возиться с разделением души и перенесением тебя в материальный план. Я подумал, нельзя ли найти кого-то, кто знал бы, как делать воплощения и помог бы нам.

Азирафель удивился, насколько хорошей была эта идея.

– Это вообще-то могло бы сработать... хотя, боюсь, Рафаил, наверное, не заинтересуется, и не сказать чтобы у неё просто так валялись готовые воплощения.

Кроули промычал в знак согласия и хмуро уставился в пространство на один из шкафов Азирафеля. Азирафель занялся перенесением сигила из телефона Кроули на листок бумаги.

– А как Рафаил... я не знаю, привязывает тебя к воплощению? – спросил Кроули несколько минут спустя. – Внизу это всегда делал кто-нибудь из шестерок Велиала. Это казалось довольно легко.

– Ну, связывание происходит отдельно от создания воплощения, – сказал Азирафель, стараясь как можно лучше перерисовать гептаграмму: это было сложнее, чем казалось. – Рафаил формирует воплощение, а потом она как бы удерживает его на месте, в то время как другой ангел – ты прав, это, вероятно, престол или кто-то ещё, – совершает само связывание.

Кроули некоторое время раздумывал над этим.

– Сколько сигилов нужно для этого?

Ручка Азирафеля замерла на последнем штрихе внутренней гептаграммы. Он поднял глаза на Кроули.

– А что?

– Просто интересно, – сказал Кроули.

Азирафель прищурился.

– Четыре, – сказал он. – Один – для Рафаил, один – для воплощения, один – для ангела, которого воплощают, и один – для того, кто накладывает связующее заклинание.

Кроули кивнул и снова надолго замолчал. Азирафель вернулся к сигилу, который он рисовал, но Кроули снова подал голос.

– А можно стоять в двух сигилах одновременно?

Азирафель уставился на него.

– Ты же не серьезно.

– Мне просто любопытно, – сказал Кроули, подавшись вперёд. – Гипотетически мог бы ангел стоять в двух сигилах одновременно? В подобном заклинании?

Азирафель обдумал это.

– Я не знаю, – признался он. – Думаю, это будет зависеть от того, в каких сигилах.

– Как насчёт того, который для воплощения и того, что для заклинателя? – спросил Кроули. – Теоретически. 

Азирафель нахмурился. Он не был до конца уверен, что знает, куда Кроули клонит, но ему не нравилось, как это все звучало. Он, однако же, хотел дать Кроули прямой ответ, и потому обдумал сигилы, о которых шла речь. Сигил Рафаил был прямо связан с воплощением, поскольку Рафаил поддерживала воплощение и делала его материальным – некая вариация, осознал Азирафель, заклинания, на которое они с Кроули уже поглядывали. Далее, сигилы воплощения и ангела были связаны вместе, потому что они должны были слиться. Что оставляло сигил заклинателя, который теоретически должен был быть связан только с одним сигилом – ангела или воплощения.

– Думаю, да, – сказал Азирафель. – Теоретически. Не знаю, как это сделать на практике.

– Можно скопировать один из сигилов на кусок ткани или что-то подобное, – предложил Кроули. – И поместить его поверх другого сигила? А потом встать на эту ткань? Тогда будешь стоять сразу в двух кругах.

Азирафель уставился на него.

– _Что_ ты надумал сделать, Кроули?

– Я не знаю, сработает ли это, – сказал Кроули, наклоняясь вперёд, – но лучший способ спуститься вниз на Землю – сделать это в физическом воплощении, верно? Таким образом ты бы перешёл из эфирного плана в материальный, а потом нужно было бы просто замедлиться, чтобы буквально не врезаться в Землю.

– Да, – сказал Азирафель озадаченно, – но я не понимаю...

– Ты говоришь, что Рафаил – единственная, кто может создавать воплощения, – сказал Кроули, – так что, раз она не захочет помочь, мы можем использовать то, которое уже создано.

Азирафель, не отрываясь, смотрел на него.

– И где же ты найдёшь...

Кроули многозначительно поднял брови и внезапно Азирафель понял.

– О, – он обдумывал это не дольше секунды. – Нет.

– Это может сработать, – сказал Кроули, наклоняясь вперёд с горящими глазами. – В одной из книг, которые я смотрел, говорилось, что можно привязать больше одной души к одному воплощению. Не рекомендуется, конечно, но возможно.

– Забудь, о чем я говорил раньше: вот это _действительно_ опасно, – сказал Азирафель, порядком встревоженный.

– Но это идеально сработает! – сказал Кроули. – Только подумай об этом. У меня уже есть воплощение, уже есть крылья. Я не буду против. Нам нужно будет только привязать тебя к моему воплощению, и тогда мы сможем ускользнуть таким образом с Небес! И нам не понадобятся никакие эфирные парашюты и другие подобные странности... А, поскольку мы в буквальном смысле будем делить одно тело, мы не сможем потерять друг друга по пути вниз!

По-видимому, заметив выражение смертельного испуга на лице Азирафеля, Кроули торопливо добавил:

– Нам все равно придётся быть в одном теле лишь столько времени, сколько потребуется, чтобы добраться до Земли. Тогда мы сможем отменить связь, я сотворю то заклинание, чтобы сделать тебя материальным, которое нам, наверное, все равно потребуется поддерживать с помощью того, что у тебя будет кусочек моей души, и потом мы сможем отправиться в Эдем!

– В какой книге ты это вычитал? – поинтересовался Азирафель.

– Э-эм... – Кроули притянул к себе свой блокнот и начал листать его, пока не нашёл нужную страницу. – «Природа душъ» за авторством некоего Иебадота.

– Попробуй «Ограничения Магии», сборник Аратрона, – предложил Азирафель. – Это источник, на который Иебадот ссылается. Одно он забыл упомянуть – что это заклинание убило ангела, попытавшегося его сотворить, и, к тому же, уничтожило воплощение.

Кроули уставился на него в ужасе, и Азирафель почувствовал себя немного лучше, зная, что Кроули не станет больше преследовать конкретно эту безумную затею.

– Мы найдём другой способ, – сказал Азирафель. – Более безопасный способ для нас обоих.

Кроули молча кивнул. Он снова опустил глаза на блокнот.

– Ты сбил меня с пути, Иебадот.

~~***~~

Полная история – как Кроули узнал позже, сидя за одним из редко использовавшихся столов читального зала, – была именно такой жуткой, как и описал Азирафель. Двум ангелам – которых автор этого сборника первичных источников называл Венерой и Иштиаром, – взбрело в голову проверить, не смогут ли они объединить свои силы более эффективно, находясь в одном воплощении. Это дало бы им исключительное преимущество в чем-то под названием небесспаринг, который, как Кроули предполагал, был похож на любительское фехтование, но в нем, однако, требовалось больше бегать и летать. Книга, которую Кроули читал, было совершенно древней – такой древней, что это была даже не книга как таковая, а просто собрание листов, сделанных из чего-то, похожего на папирус, но прошитого серебром, – и Кроули мог только воображать мир, в котором она была написана.

Всех ангелов создали примерно одновременно, но воспоминания Кроули о времени до Падения ограничивались речами Люцифера, тем, как медленно чернели его перья и перья других, и общим впечатлением света и совершенства. Его память не была такой хорошей, как у Азирафеля, но он сомневался, что даже у Азирафеля сохранились более четкие воспоминания о том времени. Они были так невыразимо молоды, и это все было просто так _чертовски давно_. 

В любом случае, заклинание сработало, и довольно печальным образом, как оказалось. Два ангела успешно находились в одном теле всего восемнадцать минут, после чего воплощение начало разрушаться. Хотя ангелы изо всех сил пытались вернуться туда, где они нарисовали сигилы, они не успели вовремя. Похоже, они принадлежали к разным хорам, потому что душа более сильного ангела – Венеры, по всей видимости, – в итоге подавила душу несчастного Иштиара, и последняя была уничтожена. Текст не вдавался в подробности того, что означало «уничтожена», и ясно давал понять, что это была трагедия. Это оставило след и на ангеле, которая выжила: очевидно, она была «глубоко потрясена».

– Да ну, блин? – проворчал Кроули, обращаясь к книге. – Ангел нечаянно убивает своего лучшего друга, и вы ожидаете, что она будет вести себя как ни в чем не бывало?

Листая оставшиеся страницы, Кроули начал подумывать, что, может быть они _и правда_ предполагали, что бедная ангел сразу оправится. Все-таки, насколько он понял, это случилось до Падения; смертность была изобретена относительно поздно.

Однако больше ничего особенно интересного в оставшихся отдельных страницах, похоже, не было, поэтому Кроули очень аккуратно сложил их снова вместе и свободно связал их мерцающей серебряной нитью, которая соединяла их.

Он все ещё размышлял над этой проблемой, думая, что им с Азирафелем, возможно, удастся избежать этих неприятных последствий, если они будут достаточно осторожны, когда он проходил мимо стола Харахеля.

Библиотекарь бросил на него свой обычный пронзительный взгляд, когда Кроули прошёл мимо него, но не попытался его остановить. Вскоре Кроули уже шёл по передней части библиотеки, направляясь назад на третье небо.

Он был так поглощён своими мыслями, рассеянно играя одной из застежек на сумке, что, когда кто-то возник перед ним, он даже подпрыгнул на несколько дюймов. Это была девушка, стражница, судя по виду, с ослепительно-рыжими волосами, придерживавшая не-так-уж-беззаботно рукоять своего меча.

– О, прошу прощения, – сказал Кроули, когда его сердце снова начало биться. Он попытался пройти мимо неё.

– Кроули, – сказала она, не двигаясь с места. Если уж на то пошло, ее крылья слегка раскрылись, загораживая ему дорогу.

Кроули неловко помялся на месте, автоматически бросив взгляд через плечо. Остановившая его собеседница, похоже, была одна, и никто не подошел сзади, так что у него все ещё был этот путь к отступлению.

– Я знаю, ты что-то замышляешь, – продолжала стражница довольно враждебно, и Кроули неохотно повернул голову назад.

Она была престолом, увидел Кроули, и он поймал себя на том, что задумывается, сможет ли одолеть ее, если потребуется. У неё, однако, был меч и броня, и она выглядела так, будто отлично знала, как ими пользоваться. У Кроули же была сумка.

– Ты проводишь ужасно много времени в библиотеке, – продолжала ангел, подвигаясь вперёд, пока не оказалась так близко к нему, что он почувствовал необходимость отступить.

– Я люблю читать, – Кроули сделал попытку.

– Никто не проводит так много времени в библиотеке, – продолжала она, по-видимому, проигнорировав слова Кроули, – особенно учитывая, что тот власть отказывается кого-либо впускать. Так что же ты задумал? – она сделала ещё один шаг вперёд, и Кроули осознал, что она мастерски заставляет его отступить к стене здания, медленно отрезая ему путь к отступлению. – Выкладывай, не тормози.

Кроули, сердце которого бешено колотилось в груди, открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, а потом до него вдруг дошло, что она только что сказала. _«Выкладывай, не тормози»_. Он моргнул. Если у всех Наверху и было что-то общее, так это явное отсутствие красочных выражений в речи. 

– Ты что, жила на Земле? – спросил он удивленно.

Ангел, похоже, так же удивилась его вопросу, но потом, должно быть, осознала свою ошибку.

– Блин, – пробормотала она и, к большому облегчению Кроули, отступила на полшага назад, давая ему чуть больше личного пространства. – Нимониэль была права.

– Э-э, – сказал Кроули, которому просто очень хотелось уйти.

– Но вопрос все равно не снят, – сказала ангел, снова наклоняясь к нему. Ее лицо опять стало суровым, но на этот раз Кроули она уже меньше пугала. – Ты что-то замышляешь, я это знаю.

– Я... – начал Кроули, ища, что бы сказать. – Ты права.

Она захлопала на него глазами.

– Что?

– Я действительно... э-э... планирую кое-что, – сказал Кроули. – Потому-то мне и нужно было в библиотеку.

Ангел нахмурилась.

– С чего бы тебе мне это рассказывать?

– Ну, так зачем спрашивать, если не хочешь услышать ответ? – хмыкнув, парировал Кроули.

Ангел прищурилась, когда Кроули преувеличенно спокойно выпрямил спину и проверил, надежно ли висит его сумка.

– Что ж, если это все, мне кое-куда пора...

Он попытался протиснуться мимо неё, но она оказалась быстрее: она протянула руку и умелым движением сдернула лямку сумки с его плеча.

– Эй! – быстро крикнул Кроули, устремившись за сумкой, но ангел без особых усилий вытащила ее у него из рук и проворно отошла на некоторое расстояние. Кроули последовал за ней, но она уже выудила из сумки блокнот.

– Эй, – снова громко сказал Кроули. Он сделал еще один шаг вперёд, но она лишь бросила ему теперь уже почти пустую сумку. Он неуклюже поймал ее, в то время как она открыла блокнот.

– Давайте-ка посмотрим, – сказала она. – Какие там дьявольские козни у тебя на уме? Пытаешься уничтожить Небеса изнутри? Планируешь убить архангелов?

– Нет, – сказал Кроули, вспоминая с легкой паникой слова Михаила о том, что его лишат возможности видеть Азирафеля, если заподозрят в демонической деятельности. – Серьезно, верни его...

Но она замолчала и теперь удивленно листала блокнот.

– Края Небес, связывание душ, воплощения? – изумленно прочитала она. Она перестала отпрыгивать от него, и Кроули, наконец, удалось вырвать блокнот из ее хватки. – Ты собираешься устроить ему побег с Небес, – это не было вопросом.

– Нет, – сказал Кроули, засовывая блокнот назад в сумку, хотя он услышал, что его голос прозвучал недостаточно убедительно.

Ангел снова глядела на него во все глаза.

– Вы действительно _были_ друзьями, не так ли?

Кроули бросил на неё встревоженный взгляд.

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, – пробормотал он, быстро отводя глаза. – Мне не нужны неприятности.

– Нет... нет, – сказала ангел. – Правда ведь, не нужны?

– Послушай, – сказал Кроули, чувствуя легкое отчаяние. – Я не пытаюсь развалить Небеса или что-нибудь в этом роде. Но Азирафелю здесь не место, и мне тоже. Мы просто хотим уйти, ясно? Так что, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , не говори никому.

Ангел долго смотрела на него, а потом ее поза стала свободнее. Она опустила крылья и аккуратно сложила их за спиной.

– Не скажу, – ответила она и протянула руку. – Я верю тебе. Я Казариэль, мы уже встречались.

Кроули, смутно чувствуя, что это может быть ловушкой, очень осторожно пожал ее руку.

– Я тебя не помню, – сказал он, хотя ему и казалось, что она выглядит немного знакомо.

– Я была одной из ангелов, стороживших тебя, когда... ну. Когда Самкиэль был ещё жив.

Кроули резко на неё посмотрел, чувствуя, как в нем все сжалось от напоминания об этом.

– Не волнуйся, – сказала она. – Я не Самкиэль. Ненавидела этого ублюдка, если честно.

Кроули уже несколько недель не слышал, чтобы кто-то так откровенно выражался, и это было невероятно освежающе.

– Ты точно была на Земле, – снова сказал он.

Казариэль кивнула.

– Это я охраняла тебя, когда ты сбежал, а Азирафель Пал, так что меня понизили и отправили на Землю следить за последним известным местом жительства Азирафеля – «Магазином Старой и Редкой Книги Эзры Фелла».

Теперь Кроули и правда ее вспомнил: вспомнил, как осторожно пробирался мимо ее неподвижного тела, когда Азирафель выводил его из той ужасной белой комнаты на свет.

– Тебя отправили на Землю искать нас? – удивленно спросил он.

Казариэль кивнула.

– Я тысячелетиями до этого не бывала на Земле. Я почти не покидала Сохо.

– ... _Правда?_ – спросил Кроули, думая о том дне, когда он повёз Азирафеля назад в Лондон, чтобы навестить книжный магазин и их прежние любимые места. Была очень большая вероятность, что Небеса поставили стражу у магазина, но они не встретили никаких неприятностей в тот раз.

– Потом я осознала, сколько я упускаю, оставаясь на одном месте, и было вполне очевидно, что вы двое не настолько глупы, чтобы вернуться... – в этом месте Кроули с жаром закивал. – Так что я уехала. Путешествовала по миру, так сказать, – Казариэль улыбнулась, и Кроули понял, что она говорит совершенно искренне. – Свободная как птица. Пока Небеса снова со мной не связались, конечно, – она с заметным раздражением постучала пальцами по рукояти меча. – Сказали, что Азирафель появился на Небесах, так что, разумеется, мне не было смысла больше охранять книжный магазин. Меня отозвали. Теперь я снова вернулась к обычным прежним _обязанностям стражей_ , – то, как она это сказала, делало очевидным тот факт, что это был ад по сравнению с ее прежней свободой. – _Но_... – она многозначительно посмотрела на Кроули. – Этот твой план побега с Небес вместе с Азирафелем – он хороший?

– Э-э, – сказал Кроули. – Работа ещё идёт.

Казариэль кивнула.

– Когда, думаешь, он будет готов?

Кроули удивленно захлопал на неё глазами. Если это была ловушка, чтобы заставить его признаться в зловещих кознях, она определенно была хорошо продумана. Он не был уверен, что может ей доверять, но его недавний опыт общения с ангелами говорил о том, что они не были так коварны – они были откровенными сволочами.

– Я не знаю, – честно сказал он. – Надеюсь, что через несколько недель, но мы все ещё выясняем, как именно это лучше сделать.

Казариэль снова кивнула:

– Дай мне знать, если вам понадобится какая-то помощь, серьезно – больше сил нет тут оставаться.

– Э-э, – сказал Кроули. – Ты хочешь уйти с нами или что?

– О, нет-нет, – поспешно сказала она. – Но, когда вы сбежите, Небеса наверняка захотят вас вернуть – нельзя же, чтобы ангелы просто так без присмотра слонялись по Земле, особенно те, что раньше были демонами! Они, вероятно, не так всполошатся, чтобы устраивать масштабную охоту за головами, но я готова поспорить, что смогу убедить их, что им нужно отправить кого-то назад на последнее место жительства беглецов, – она широко улыбнулась ему. – К «Магазину Старой и Редкой Книги Эзры Фелла». Что значит, на Землю. И Самому Богу известно, что они всегда проверяют тебя только аудиозвонками.

Кроули даже слегка рассмеялся, припомнив многие свои поездки в Бентли, когда он был рад, что Вельзевул, занятый выкрикиванием приказов через магнитофон, не мог увидеть, что один из Врагов буквально сидит рядом с ним.

– Есть значительное число ангелов, которые полагают, что Бог стоит за твоим Прощением, – продолжала Казариэль. – Если вам будет нужна какая-то помощь изнутри, уверена, я смогу потянуть за кое-какие ниточки: я работаю под руководством Иофиила, так что я знаю, как устроены все смены стражей, и, если тебе нужен отвлекающий манёвр или что-то в этом роде, надо лишь бросить нужные слова в нужный момент.

– Ого, – произнёс Кроули, который все ещё пытался в полной мере осознать, что она не собирается его сдавать. – Серьезно? Спасибо.

– Все, что угодно, лишь бы свалить отсюда, – сказала она, и ее тон был лишь наполовину шутливым.

– Вообще-то, – сказал Кроули, внезапно подумав о том, как этот новый невероятный союзник мог пригодиться, – ты, случайно не знаешь, где они держат один пламенный меч?

~~***~~

– Ты ей доверяешь? – спросил Азирафель.

Кроули поджал губы, задумавшись.

– Думаю, да, – сказал он. Затем тверже: – Да.

– Потому что она любит Землю? – подсказал Азирафель.

– Типа того, – ответил бывший демон. – Но ещё потому, что она зовёт меня «Кроули».

Азирафель уставился на него.

– Никто больше меня так не зовёт, – объяснил Кроули. – Они все говорят «Прощенный» или ещё что подобное. Она назвала меня моим настоящим именем.

Азирафель не знал точно, насколько это на самом деле было важно, но предположил, что, возможно, это было показателем того, что она видела в Кроули человека, а не пешку в непостижимой игре Господа ангелами и демонами.

В любом случае, он не мог встретиться с Казариэль лично, пока по-прежнему был заперт на своих небесах, так что ему оставалось полагаться на суждения Кроули.

– Если ты считаешь, что ей можно доверять, и если она хочет помочь, не вижу причин, почему бы не позволить ей это сделать, – сказал Азирафель. – Нам не помешает любая помощь, какую мы можем получить, а если на нашей стороне будет ангел, который не привлекает к себе большого внимания, это будет большим подспорьем.

Кроули согласно кивнул.

– Я, когда был в библиотеке, посмотрел ту книгу, о которой ты мне говорил, – сказал он. – Не столько книга, сколько собрание бумаг вообще-то. Однако мне кажется, у нас все-таки может быть шанс.

Азирафель нахмурился. Серьезно, он же не собирается опять об этом?

– Кроули, один из тех ангелов _погиб_ , ты правда хочешь так рисковать?

– Нет, но они _оба были ангелами_ , понимаешь? – увлечённо сказал Кроули, подходя и ставя сумку на свой стул у стола. – Две ангельские души, борющиеся за одно воплощение. А здесь будут ангел и _человек_ – это гораздо меньше опасности, потому что меньше плещущейся внутри силы, которая может нанести ущерб.

– Это не означает, что это все равно не будет смертельно, – возразил Азирафель.

– Но это, вероятно, займёт больше времени, а? – сказал Кроули. – У них было восемнадцать минут, там говорилось. _Восемнадцать минут_. Это чертовски долго, если подумать. Давай предположим, что, раз ты человек, это значит, что мы продержимся двадцать пять минут. Все, что нам будет нужно, это добраться от места, где Рафаил делает воплощения, – что довольно близко от одного из краев Небес – на Землю, и тогда мы сможем сразу же обратить заклинание. Если мы будем действовать быстро, это не должно занять больше, скольки, десяти-пятнадцати минут?

Азирафель уставился на него в ужасе. Может быть, Кроули и говорил разумно, но все равно существовала значительная вероятность фатальных ошибок или непредвиденных осложнений где-нибудь в процессе – а если и не здесь, то с каким-нибудь из других заклинаний, которые им придётся исполнить в совершенстве, и всё это ради чего? Чтобы Азирафель снова мог стать бессмертным и жить на Земле? Чтобы он опять мог ходить в Ритц и побывать на свадьбе Берта и Донни лично? Остаться здесь, может быть, было далеко не идеальным решением, но уж лучше быть запертым тут, даже если Кроули будет навещать его лишь время от времени, чем добиться того, что один из них или они оба окажутся мертвы.

– Это _крайне_ опасно, – сказал Азирафель. – А что, если кто-нибудь попытается задержать нас – если мы даже не сможем спуститься с Небес, прежде чем минуты истекут?

– Тогда мы завершим заклинание раньше, – ответил Кроули, пожав плечами. – Будем настаивать на своей невиновности, наверное, и жить и бороться дальше.

– Если мы сделаем попытку сбежать и не преуспеем, – заметил Азирафель, – они больше никогда тебя сюда не пустят. Архангелы могут даже приказать казнить нас.

Кроули покачал головой:

– Раньше – может быть, да, но теперь? Многие из них думают, что я личный посланник Бога Всевышнего или ещё какая-то там хрень. Они не посмеют казнить меня, и я прослежу, чтобы они хорошенько уяснили, что тебя им тоже трогать не следует.

«Именно, – подумал Азирафель. – Ты сейчас под защитой, в безопасности. Зачем тебе рисковать этим?»

– Кроме того, – продолжал Кроули, – если мы не попробуем сейчас, попробуем ли мы когда-нибудь? Мы можем ещё годами прочесывать книги, но это не значит, что мы найдём решение получше. Ты же сам говорил: никто прежде этого не делал. Никто не написал удобной инструкции о том, как сбежать с Небес. Мы все равно в итоге будем действовать наугад.

– Но мы сейчас _и так_ уже в безопасности, – возразил Азирафель. – Мы намеренно рискуем нарваться на неприятности.

– В безопасности, это несомненно, – согласился Кроули, – но все-таки так ли хороши Небеса? Делать особо нечего, ни уток нет, ничего, еда хреновая...

Азирафель опустил глаза, глядя вниз, на стол. Он знал, что в словах Кроули был смысл, но он также знал, что, если он согласится и что-то пойдёт не так и Кроули пострадает, то он никогда не простит себе, что это он поставил Кроули в такое положение.

– Послушай, – сказал Кроули, наклоняясь вперёд и кладя локти на стол, так что его руки оказались очень близко к рукам Азирафеля – рядом, но не совсем касаясь их. – Если ты правда не хочешь рисковать этим, мы можем все отменить сейчас. Я могу придумать способ устроить неприятности на Земле, чтобы Казариэль все равно туда назначили, а мы можем остаться здесь. Если ты этого хочешь. Мы придумаем, как сделать так, чтобы все было хорошо. _Но_ , если ты все-таки хочешь отсюда выбраться, я честно считаю, что этот план имеет хорошие шансы на успех. Мы можем подготовить столько запасных планов и мер предосторожности, сколько ты захочешь, если тебя это хоть чуть-чуть успокоит. А если все пойдёт наперекосяк, то мы будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Но мы, по крайней мере, попытаемся.

Азирафель нервно жевал щеку: это была такая соблазнительная перспектива. Иметь возможность снова жить на Земле, есть настоящую еду и чувствовать тепло настоящего солнца на своём лице, общаться с реальными жителями деревни и знать, что именно здесь твое место и место Кроули – это действительно звучало идеально. Они провели шесть тысяч лет на Земле – это был их дом. Кроули говорил, что он будет с ним, если он захочет остаться здесь, но он знал, что Кроули всегда будет скучать по Земле, и, если признаться честно, Азирафель тоже.

Азирафель тяжело выдохнул. Он уже столько раз чуть не потерял Кроули, подумал он мрачно, и, если Кроули действительно собирался остаться с ним навсегда, тогда он заслуживал жить в том мире, который он любил больше всего, – они оба заслуживали.

Азирафель встретился с Кроули взглядом:

– Я хочу _как минимум_ три меры предосторожности на каждый пункт.


	9. Исход

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание Автора:
> 
> "Для непосвященных:
> 
> Перистиль – это внутренний двор римской виллы (фото перистиля Виллы Гетти в Калифорнии, которая является полномасштабной копией Виллы Папирусов в Геркулануме, похороненной Везувием: https://c1.staticflickr.com/7/6150/5967990522_70a63c92e8_b.jpg).
> 
> Мартирий – это восьмиугольная или круглая отдельно стоящая постройка, обычно с саркофагом в центре (фото мартирия в (Церкви) Святой Констанции в Риме, который Константин Великий построил в качестве усыпальницы для своей дочери Константины): https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0d/03/60/0d0360e5f12b4044820e0055c63c6cd8.jpg".

Кроули постарался не наступить на нарисованные линии и руны, когда вставал в круг. Они уже несколько часов как высохли, но, хотя у Кроули было ничтожно мало опыта с сигилами и письменной магией, его хватало, чтобы знать, что даже крошечные ошибки в изображении рун могут иметь катастрофические последствия.

– Ну что ж, ангел, готов? – спросил Кроули, осторожно ставя ноги и поднимая глаза на Азирафеля, стоявшего в точно таком же сигиле в нескольких метрах от него. Одинокая белая линия, нарисованная краской, тянулась по полу между краями двух сигилов, соединяя их.

– Не особо, – сказал Азирафель, и Кроули видел, что он нервничает. Он не понимал, почему: ведь это Кроули предстояло разделить свою душу. По этой логике, Кроули следовало бы чувствовать тревогу, а возможно, и тошноту, но он был на удивление спокоен. Прошло уже чуть больше месяца с тех пор, как он снова нашёл Азирафеля, и он был рад, что они наконец-то что-то делают, чтобы вернуться на Землю. Он не лгал, когда говорил, что остался бы с Азирафелем, если бы он не захотел рисковать, но он был рад, что Азирафель принял то решение, которое принял. Все-таки они оба скучали по Земле.

– Ладно, – сказал Кроули, глядя вниз на листок бумаги, который он держал в руке, и на две короткие строчки, написанные на нем. Он откашлялся. – Если это не сработает, ангел, – сказал он почти в шутку, – было честью знать тебя.

Лицо Азирафеля стало страдальческим.

– Кроули...

– _Анимак лез безоэт элкошот майне эт этс ми_ , – заговорил Кроули, намеренно произнося каждый звук на энохианском как можно четче. Он видел боковым зрением, как Азирафель нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. – _Как неш тиа триа та ди кошариничи_ , – продолжал Кроули, добравшись до последней строчки своей части заклинания, – _мош ариа_.

Он закончил и оглянулся на Азирафеля, который бросил на него довольно мрачный взгляд, а затем произнёс свою часть, которая, насколько он мог судить, только подтверждала, что он согласен на то, что сказал Кроули:

– _Анимас кин_.

Как только последний звук сорвался с губ Азирафеля, Кроули почувствовал, как из него стала утекать энергия, как будто сама собой, как если бы кто-то вытащил пробку из раковины, полной воды.

Он сделал резкий вдох, рефлекторно попытавшись не дать своим силам иссякнуть, но его попытки были тщетны, и магия неудержимо ускользала сквозь пальцы. Кроули начинал слегка паниковать, осознавая, что, если вдруг окажется, что заклинанию требуется больше силы, чем у него есть, остановить его будет совершенно не в его власти.

Потом он ощутил нечто еще более странное – острый рывок где-то в глубинах ядра, о существовании которого Кроули даже не подозревал до этого момента, – и у него перехватило дыхание.

Затем, так же внезапно, как началась, утечка силы резко прекратилась, и он лишь хлопал глазами и пытался мысленно собрать себя в кучу. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а вдохи вырывались быстро и часто, как будто он находился под атакой. Его осознание своего ядра исчезло так же быстро, как и возникло. Он сдержал желание похлопать себя сверху донизу, просто чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке.

– Ох, – тихо сказал Азирафель.

Кроули поднял глаза и посмотрел на бывшего ангела, который глядел на него из другого круга, в котором он стоял.

Кроули откашлялся.

– Оно... э-э... оно сработало? – он не ощущал никакой перемены, но не знал, должен ли.

Азирафель моргнул, глядя на него, слегка раскрыв рот.

– Да, – сказал он спокойно.

– Откуда... э-э... откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Кроули, глядя вниз себе под ноги и осторожно выходя из своего сигила. – Я не чувствую никаких изменений.

Он оторвал глаза от пола, по которому старался ступать осторожно, и увидел, что Азирафель вышел из своего сигила и подошел к нему. Одна рука Азирафеля зависла прямо над локтем Кроули, ее пальцы едва не касались ткани его пиджака. И все это время он не отрывал глаз от Кроули.

– Я... тебя чувствую, – сказал Азирафель всё тем же тихим голосом. – Твою ауру. Я так давно... когда я Пал... – Азирафель посмотрел на него ещё пристальнее, но у Кроули было отчётливое впечатление, что он изучал не его внешний вид. – Ты такой... _яркий_ , – сказал Азирафель почти шепотом. В его голосе был оттенок чего-то необычного, чего-то похожего на благоговение или благодарность.

Кроули хотел сказать что-нибудь, может быть, отшутиться, но у него внезапно сильно пересохло во рту.

Как будто реагируя за двоих, глаза Азирафеля затуманились, потом он моргнул и посмотрел на самого Кроули, стоявшего перед ним.

– О, _Кроули_ , – прошептал он и, притянув бывшего демона к себе, заключил его в объятия. – Я _скучал_ по тебе.

Кроули тоже обнял Азирафеля, понимая, что он имел в виду. Когда Азирафель Пал, его аура ускользнула за пределы восприятия Кроули, но она стала ощутимой здесь, на Небесах, где его эфирного присутствия было достаточно, чтобы запечатлеть его ауру на том, что его окружало. А Азирафель, когда был человеком, вообще не мог чувствовать ауры. Аура ангела была сущностью того, чем он являлся, и Кроули осознал, что задумывается, скучал ли Азирафель по его ауре так же сильно, как он скучал по ауре Азирафеля.

– Ладно, ангел, – сказал Кроули через некоторое время, осторожно убеждая Азирафеля отпустить его. Он видел, что Азирафель тихо плачет, хоть в то же время и улыбается. Кроули почувствовал внезапное необъяснимое желание бережно стереть слёзы с его щёк, и начал это делать прежде, чем осознал, что, возможно, это выглядит странно, и вместо этого положил руки на плечи Азирафеля. – Давай поговорим с Казариэль и твоими старыми друзьями, – сказал он, тоже улыбаясь. – А потом следующая остановка – Земля.

~~***~~

Все приготовления были сделаны. Кроули и Азирафель прошлись по своему плану по меньшей мере дюжину раз, попытавшись выявить каждую часть, где хоть что-то могло пойти не так, а затем решив, что они будут делать в такой ситуации. Оставалось лишь выполнить его.

Злополучная компания людей, с которыми Азирафель, очевидно, подружился, была готова помочь; все, что могло понадобиться, было тщательно упаковано и ожидало отправления, а Казариэль договорилась устроить отвлекающий манёвр, который должен был быть запущен рано следующим утром.

Ночь как таковая никогда не наступала на Небесах, но они решили, что раннее утро, вероятно, будет самым лучшим временем, чтобы прибыть на Землю – все ещё под покровом темноты, но с достаточным количеством света восходящего солнца, чтобы свободно передвигаться. Кроме того, на улицах будет меньше людей, а значит, меньше свидетелей, если их план пойдёт под откос и придётся импровизировать.

Пока же, однако, Кроули и Азирафель сидели на диване в воображаемом коттедже Азирафеля в Мидфартинге и пили настоящее вино, которое принёс Кроули. Было понятно без слов, что они делали это, потому что существовала немалая вероятность того, один из них или они оба могли не дожить до рассвета.

Кроули хотелось провести их последнюю ночь, посидев вместе, может быть, вспоминая старые шутки и истории, но Азирафель, похоже, все ещё работал на полную мощность. Его пальцы нервно барабанили по всему, что попадалось под руку, и он постоянно вскакивал, чтобы сбегать в свой магазин и ещё раз свериться с какой-нибудь картой или примечанием в книге или порыться в их курьерской сумке, чтобы удостовериться, что они ничего не забыли. Они не могли воспользоваться сумкой Азирафеля для этого путешествия, поскольку она была эфирной и исчезла бы, как только они переместились бы в материальный план, поэтому Кроули принёс подобную сумку с Земли единственно для этой цели.

Насколько Кроули мог судить, они уже проработали каждую деталь до последней по тысяче раз, и все равно невозможно было подготовиться ко всем неожиданностям. Но, если тройная проверка всего успокаивала Азирафеля, он не собирался ему мешать. 

Спустя несколько часов этого всего Кроули таки убедил его снова сесть, чтобы он мог приглядывать за Азирафелем, пока тот нервничает. Его сильно тянуло положить голову на плечо Азирафеля – должно быть, алкоголь давал о себе знать, – но он подумал, что, если сделает это, то, вероятно, уснёт, а они договорились, что лучшим вариантом будет не ложиться.

И, хотя Кроули мог без проблем прогнать чудом алкоголь из своей крови, когда им придет время отправляться, Азирафель этого сделать не мог, и потому после одного бокала вина он пошёл и приготовил себе целый чайник чая и стал нервно его потягивать.

– Чем бы это все ни обернулось, – сказал ему Кроули, когда Азирафель вернулся, в сотый раз перепроверив содержимое сумки, – я очень рад, что ты... ну, знаешь... все-таки не совсем умер.

Азирафель бросил на него взгляд, который был одновременно и слегка удивленным, и неизмеримо добрым.

– Мой дорогой, – сказал он, получше устраиваясь на диване, – Тебе не нужно прощаться.

Кроули опустил взгляд на свой бокал с вином.

– Я не смог этого сделать, – сказал он, пытаясь, чтобы голос оставался как можно более ровным и спокойным, – ...тогда. И мне хочется... в этот раз, на случай если...

– Я тебя не оставлю, – сказал Азирафель и положил руку на локоть Кроули. Прикосновение было ободряюще твердым, недрогнувшим. – Или мы вернёмся вместе, или не вернёмся совсем.

Кроули слегка поерзал, чувствуя себя неуютно. Какая-то часть его хотела настоять на том, что, если возникнет ситуация, в которой Азирафель сможет вернуться, а он – нет, то Азирафель должен воспользоваться этим шансом. Но он также знал, что, если бы все было наоборот, он не смог бы пообещать того же. И это казалось довольно убогой причиной для спора, особенно в эту, возможно, последнюю их ночь вместе, поэтому Кроули просто кивнул.

Азирафеля, похоже, это успокоило, хотя он и убрал руку с локтя Кроули, что было печально.

Азирафель потянулся, чтобы отхлебнуть ещё своего чая и остановился. Он повернулся к Кроули, подняв чашку, как будто для тоста.

– За один из лучших кремовых тортов, что Харпер когда-либо пек, – сказал Азирафель. – И за то, чтобы съесть ещё один такой же – вместе.

Кроули улыбнулся и чокнулся своим бокалом вина с чайной чашкой Азирафеля.

– За кремовый торт.

~~***~~

Дверь внизу караульной башни открылась под рукой Кроули, даже не скрипнув. Он ухмыльнулся.

– Мы внутри, – прошептал он Азирафелю.

Бывший ангел вздохнул позади него.

– Руны на двери говорят, что достаточно быть началом, чтобы открыть ее, – заметил он. – Так что вообще-то у тебя и не должно было возникнуть проблем.

– Эй, знаешь, это хороший знак, – сказал Кроули, не собираясь падать духом. – Если бы первое же, что мы сделали, не сработало, то вот _это_ было бы дурное знамение.

– Как скажешь, дорогой мой, – успокаивающе ответил Азирафель. – Но поторопись: я боюсь, что Людвиг и остальные натворят дел.

– Это ты сказал, что мы должны оставить их на тех небесах, – проворчал Кроули, но все равно прошёл дальше в комнату. Она была маленькой, идеально квадратной и довольно слабо освещённой, но это точно была миниатюрная кладовка или арсенал, совсем как Азирафель и предсказывал.

– Ну, я не знаю, где ещё мне надо было их оставить, – сказал Азирафель, немного надувшись.

Кроули начал копаться в грудах припасов и услышал, что Азирафель позади него делает то же самое. В ящике, задвинутом в угол, Кроули нашёл то, что искал.

– Вот это пойдёт, – сказал он, высвобождая одну из сигнальных ракет. Азирафель повернулся, и Кроули поднял ее. – Пойдём.

Они направились назад к двери, где на стене располагалась небольшая коллекция оружия. Кроули и Азирафель обменялись взглядами и молча вышли из комнаты, ни к чему не притронувшись. Убийство ангелов привело Азирафеля к Падению изначально, и, хоть Азирафель и был теперь человеком, никто из них не хотел рисковать.

Кроме того, подумал про себя Кроули, следуя за Азирафелем назад через невидимую дверь на небеса, он никогда не чувствовал рукоятку меча уместной в своей руке.

~~***~~

– Прошло десять минут, – прошептал Кроули за спиной Азирафеля, глядя на часы. – Уже вот-вот.

Азирафель кивнул, не отрывая глаз от крошечного кусочка Небес, видимого через щель в приоткрытой двери. Бывший ангел нервно побарабанил пальцами по верху сумки, из угла которой торчали края нескольких свернутых в трубочку виниловых ковриков. Кроули добыл их на Земле специально для этой цели, чтобы они не исчезли, когда они вернутся в материальный план.

– Видишь что-нибудь? – прошептал Кроули.

Азирафель покачал головой.

– Дай еще минутку.

Они постояли там ещё немного, тишина казалась оглушительной в комнате в трехарочных воротах, похожей на фойе.

– Двенадцать минут, – тихо сказал Кроули после долгой паузы. – Думаешь, что-то пошло не так?

– Подожди ещё немного, – сказал Азирафель, и именно тогда раздался громкий хлопок вдалеке. Через щель в двери Азирафель увидел полоску лёгкого белого света, взлетевшую в небо и взорвавшуюся с густым белым дымом.

Он торопливо отступил на шаг назад и молча закрыл дверь. Он снова повернулся к Кроули, встретившись с ним взглядом. Звук сигнальной ракеты затих, перейдя в шипение, и растаял, так, что его больше было не слышно.

После долгой паузы они услышали голоса и шум шагов. Азирафель нашёл руку Кроули и нервно сжал ее.

Голоса продолжали звучать несколько секунд, а затем стихли. Послышался шум, с которым раскрылись чьи-то крылья – такое ни с чем нельзя было спутать, – за которым последовал глухой звук, характерный для быстро перемещающегося большого объема воздуха.

Азирафель оглянулся на Кроули и поднял один палец. _«Остался один»_.

Кроули пожал плечами и кивнул.

Азирафель посмотрел на свои часы, и Кроули сделал то же самое, ожидая и засекая время. Дать стражнику, который только что отбыл, достаточно времени, чтобы улететь разобраться с ракетой, которую запустил Отон... а потом...

Две минуты.

Раздался довольно сильный грохот, и Азирафель приоткрыл дверь.

– ...и _серьезно_ , вы только посмотрите на эти навершия, вы же их все сделали неправильно, о _чем_ вы только думали? – это был голос Людвига, звучавший отчасти высокомерно, отчасти разочарованно. – У вас нет _никакого_ вкуса в архитектуре.

– Ого, эти ворота просто нечто... это чистое серебро? – Гарри, казалось, был подобающим образом впечатлён.

– Стоять! Души... стойте...

– Бьюсь об заклад, здесь где-нибудь есть арсенал, не так ли? – произнёс голос Александра. – А я обожаю штурмовать хороший арсенал. Однажды украл отличные артиллерийские орудия в Нью-Йорке.

Азирафель толкнул дверь дальше и проскользнул внутрь, Кроули не отставал.

– Вернитесь сюда сейчас же... перестаньте _двигаться_... 

Азирафель выглянул из-за большой спиралевидной колонны и увидел, что последний стражник бегает взад-вперёд по платформе, пытаясь поймать Александра, который убегал от него зигзагами. Ангел сделал особенно быстрый выпад в его сторону, и Азирафель увидел, как Людвиг бросился вперёд достаточно далеко, чтобы дернуть – довольно сильно, судя по виду – за одно из крыльев стража. Ангел-страж развернулся и теперь уже попытался поймать Людвига, но Александр воспользовался моментом, чтобы тоже дернуть его за крыло. Ангел снова развернулся, вытаскивая свой меч с металлическим скрежетом.

– Нет, правда, симпатичные ворота, – громко сказал Гарри, – К счастью, я лучший взломщик в Америке.

– Прочь оттуда! – сердито сказал стражник и исчез из поля зрения Азирафеля. Он снова появился мгновение спустя, крепко держа одной рукой руку Гарри. – Так, теперь остальные...

Александр метнулся к двери на противоположном конце ворот, и ангел резко развернулся к нему.

– И не туда тоже, ты, настырный... 

Когда стражник отошёл, таща за собой довольно послушного Гарри, Азирафель выскочил из-за колонны, и Кроули – в полушаге от него.

Он нырнул в центральный проем ворот и двигался вперёд, пока не оказался прямо рядом с резными серебряными вратами. Их мог отворить только ангел, поэтому он отошёл в сторону, и Кроули открыл их. И вот так они оказались снаружи. 

Кроули тихо закрыл за ними ворота. Второго стражника – того, что отправился разузнать насчёт ракеты, – было видно позади них в небесах – растущую темную точку в ярком небе. Но уже у них на глазах Гарри, который, по-видимому, без усилий освободился от хватки второго стражника, пробежал мимо и быстро показал им большие пальцы в знак того, что все хорошо.

– Идём, – сказал Кроули, потянув Азирафеля за руку, и они выбежали из тени ворот, позволив изумрудно-зелёной траве покатых холмов, поглотить их целиком.

Поскольку Кроули не мог посещать многие места на Небесах, не собирая вокруг себя толпу, и потому у него не было возможности побывать в их следующем месте назначения, Азирафель пошёл впереди.

В прошлый раз, когда он был на Небесах, он спасал полуживого Кроули, и теперь он не мог удержаться и не поглядывать через плечо каждые двадцать метров или около того, просто чтобы убедиться, что бывший демон ещё с ним. И, конечно же, он был там – следовал по пятам за Азирафелем и время от времени сам бросал взгляды через плечо. Это было слегка бессмысленное занятие, потому что, даже когда Азирафель сосредоточивал своё внимание на деревьях, холмах и дорогах впереди себя, он знал, что Кроули был там – всего на шаг позади: он чувствовал его присутствие, тёплое и ровное, в знакомом сиянии ауры, которую Азирафель больше никогда не надеялся почувствовать.

Они почти не видели ангелов, что было хорошим знаком: Казариэль согласилась устроить отвлекающий манёвр в пятом круге, и, похоже, эти волнения привлекли большую часть ангелов, у которых не было дел.

Оно было также устроено так, чтобы отвлечь большую часть ангелов Рафаил с территории вокруг виллы, где она создавала воплощения и куда они и направлялись дальше.

Азирафель свернул с тропинки, на которой они находились, чтобы они могли перейти под относительное укрытие ряда деревьев – небесных деревьев с мерцающей золотой корой, ослепительных в своей красоте. Азирафель снова машинально бросил взгляд через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что Кроули все ещё там – он был там – и нервно похлопал по сумке, чтобы успокоить себя, что она тоже на месте.

Какая-то часть Азирафеля искренне не верила, что это правда наконец происходит: он сбежал со своих небес. Они были на пути на Землю. Их план пока что осуществлялся без сучка без задоринки.

Было ли это слишком смело – надеяться, что, может быть, будущее, которое нарисовал для них Кроули, все-таки было не так уж невозможно?

Азирафель увидел какое-то движение рядом с приближающимися холмами, и тут же сбавил ход, перейдя на прогулочный шаг. Кроули чуть не врезался в него, но Азирафель лишь потянулся назад, схватил его за руку и притянул его к себе, так что Кроули оказался между ним и дорогой.

– Говори со мной, – сказал Азирафель. – Чудесная погода сегодня, согласен?

Кроули, казалось, на долю секунды опешил, но потом на его лице появилась спокойная улыбка. Он как бы между делом расправил крылья в надежде скрыть тот факт, что у Азирафеля их не было.

– И правда. Всегда ясно и солнечно. Хотя интересно, как деревья растут – без воды-то?

– Божественность, – с готовностью подсказал Азирафель. Ангел, которого он заметил, стояла на тропе и, похоже, была заинтересована исключительно своими делами, поэтому Азирафель продолжил говорить, притворяясь, что они всего лишь вышли на приятную прогулку среди деревьев. – Довольно иронично, я полагаю, учитывая, что ты растил свои цветы с помощью дьявольских методов.

– Это были не дьявольские методы, – сказал Кроули, не меняя идеально лёгкого и приятного тона. – Это были совершенно обыкновенные методы.

– Ты выбрасывал те, что плохо себя вели.

– Не, я просто заставлял их так думать, – сказал Кроули, совершенно не смутившись. – Отдавал их старушке из квартиры этажом ниже. Они всегда вроде бы хорошо себя чувствовали, когда я заносил очередной цветок – не так роскошно выглядели, как когда были моими, конечно, но, полагаю, они были вполне довольны.

Азирафель повернул голову и удивленно посмотрел на Кроули.

– Что... правда?

– Нет, – сказал Кроули так же жизнерадостно. – Я выбрасывал их на помойку.

Азирафель с ужасом ахнул и, возможно, остановился бы совсем, если бы ангел в тот самый момент не проходила мимо них и любое отклонение от курса могло бы привлечь ее внимание. 

– Да шучу я, ангел, – сказал Кроули, улыбаясь, и легонько ткнул его локтем под рёбра. – Разумеется, я отдавал их старушке, какой бы смысл был их выбрасывать? И к тому же, ты бы видел это изумление на их маленьких лиственных личиках. А когда я пересаживал их, они даже получали горшки побольше – везучие засранцы... Ладно, пошли.

Ангел уже была далеко позади, поэтому Азирафель ускорил шаг, и Кроули на этот раз шёл с ним в ногу.

Они отделились от ряда деревьев и обогнули край довольно большого белого каменного строения. Азирафель повёл их через холмы, где трава была такой высокой, что доставала им до икр, и казалось, что ничья нога не ступала здесь довольно давно.

– Эта дорога длиннее, – объяснил Азирафель, когда они поднимались по очередному склону, – но этим путём никто никогда не ходит, так что это как бы задняя дверь на вторые небеса.

Трава под ногами по мере их продвижения вперёд становилась чуть более золотой и сияла как пластины золотого листа.

В скором времени они встретили другую дорогу, вновь выложенную гладким, прямоугольным белым кирпичом. В поле зрения никого не было, поэтому они быстро ее пересекли.

– Мы уже близко к вилле, – прошептал Азирафель. – Там есть два главных набора сигилов, каждый в своём перистиле, но один из них реже используется, так что мы пойдём туда.

Кроули кивнул: Азирафель уже ему это говорил.

Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем вилла показалась в поле зрения. В очередной странной попытке приспособить земную архитектуру для нужд Небес Рафаил, очевидно, решила построить свой комплекс в форме особенно большой и чересчур замысловатой римской виллы. Вот только Азирафель видал порядочно римских вилл, и эта явно пострадала от тех же барочных вкусов, которые преследовали перестройку ворот, отделявших индивидуальные небеса.

В зданиях на Небесах не могло быть тёмных окон, но это место явно пустовало. Отвлекающий манёвр Казариэль, должно быть, успешно привлёк большинство его обычных обитателей. Они старались ступать по мраморному полу как можно тише, когда проскользнули через заднюю дверь и направились вдоль по длинной сводчатой галерее, где слева им открывался роскошный атриум.

Они все-таки чуть не столкнулись с несколькими ангелами, но каждый раз кто-нибудь из них слышал шаги впереди, и им удавалось нырнуть в ближайшую комнату или коридор.

Азирафель вёл их вниз по длинному коридору, пока они не оказались около второго перистиля. И там находилась ещё одна из причудливых странностей, возникавших, когда Небесные архитекторы совершенно не понимали контекста архитектуры, стили которой они бессовестно заимствовали: посреди сада перистиля находился большой восьмиугольный мартирий. 

Они пересекли сад, обходя аккуратные скульптурно подстриженные кустики и серебряные линии на земле, которые исходили от здания в центре. Азирафель бросал беспокойные взгляды через плечо, идя дальше через сад, пристально рассматривая галереи, обрамлявшие квадратный перистиль. Они здесь были у всех на виду, и только несколько маленьких кустиков могли служить им укрытием, и это делало их наиболее уязвимыми.

Но ни одного ангела не появилось между арками и колоннами галерей, и вскоре Кроули уже открывал красиво инкрустированную дверь мартирия и торопил Азирафеля войти внутрь.

Они шагнули в темноту здания и некоторое время озирались по сторонам, пока Кроули тихо закрывал за ними дверь.

В восьмиугольном мартирии помещалось идеальное кольцо колонн. Они поддерживали круглый антаблемент, который, в свою очередь, служил опорой прекрасному куполу, простиравшемуся над головой. Свет лился из окон в клерестории купола, наполняя пространство внутри круга колонн так, что оно почти светилось.

Место, где Азирафель и Кроули в данный момент стояли – между внешним восьмиугольником и кругом колонн, было погружено в тень.

На Земле это место использовалось бы в качестве мавзолея для павших героев – часто членов императорской семьи или, что более примечательно, христианских мучеников. Небеса использовали его в качестве платформы для воплощения ангелов, чьи тела были убиты на Земле. Это было в каком-то смысле подходяще и в то же время как-то оскорбительно.

Кроули первым спустился с двух коротких ступенек во внутренний, залитый светом круг мартирия, глядя вниз на пол. Азирафель последовал за ним.

Четыре сигила, необходимые для связывания, были выложены на мраморном полу серебряными лентами с невероятным искусством. Дополнительные руны опоясывали сигилы, и Азирафель знал, что вокруг виллы рассыпано ещё много письменной магии, которая играла роль в сложном узоре чар, позволявших механизму – четырём сигилам, инкрустированным на полу перед ними – работать относительно быстро и эффективно.

Азирафель подошел к ближайшему сигилу, пробегая глазами по рунам, чтобы определить, который это. _«Душа»_ – говорила одна из рун, другая – _«перенос»_ , и третья – _«связь»_.

– Я думаю, вот этот мой, – сказал Азирафель. Кроули подошел к нему и выудил свой мобильный из кармана. Он склонился над сигилом и сфотографировал его.

– Не помешает, – сказал Кроули.

Они вдвоём обошли остальные три сигила, и Азирафель разбирался, который из них какой, а Кроули фотографировал их. Азирафель открыл сумку и вытащил из неё один из свёрнутых в трубку виниловых ковриков, которые были внутри. Он расправил его на полу рядом с сигилом заклинателя.

Как Азирафель и предсказывал, сигил был вполне стандартным, поскольку все, что он делал – это способствовал переходу. Он аккуратно соскреб несколько меловых помет с коврика и изменил их так, чтобы они в точности совпадали с сигилом.

Они проверили гипотезу Кроули насчёт стояния-в-двух-сигилах-одновременно неделю назад, и выяснили, что она работала довольно хорошо. Затем Азирафель поднёс коврик к сигилу воплощения и аккуратно положил его поверх сигила. Азирафель закусил губу.

– Это должно сработать, – сказал он и очень надеялся, что был прав.

– Сработает, – заверил его Кроули, подходя ближе. Он жестом показал на сумку, и Азирафель передал ее ему.

Он вытащил листок бумаги и аккуратно отбросил сумку на землю, в метре или около того от всех кругов.

Азирафель подошел к своему сигилу и, нервничая, встал на его мозаичную поверхность. Он проделывал это дюжину раз прежде, разумеется, но он никогда не видел напротив себя, в круге воплощения, того, что выглядело бы настолько живым.

– Кроули, – начал он взволнованно, внезапно ощутив дурное предчувствие по поводу всей этой затеи, но Поднявшийся ангел уже начал читать заклинание.

– _Анимак лез безоэт элкошот майне эт этс ми_ , – произнёс Кроули, читая с листа бумаги, который держал в руке, – _люэген эт имилокт тенертцт мензнер фиез, вер фор инкен ва воэль эт суфин_ , – он посмотрел на Азирафеля и их глаза встретились. – _Гуфен ньют_.

А потом в одно мгновение они оказались вместе.


	10. Вместе

Азирафель упал на четвереньки, чувствуя потрясение каждой клеточкой. Перед ним пальцы Кроули упирались в мозаичный серебряный пол. Листок бумаги с заклинанием упал на землю неподалёку.

Говорят, что глаза – это зеркало души, и, когда Азирафель изумленно моргнул, глядя вниз на свои руки, он моргнул глазами, которые были кристально-голубыми и имели узкие змеиные зрачки.

Кроули чувствовал себя так, будто кто-то пытался засунуть две ноги в один носок, и он был носком.

Азирафель чувствовал ауру Кроули повсюду – яркую и тёплую и переплетенную с его собственной.

_«Азирафель»_ , – начал думать Кроули; у него пересохло в горле от легкого волнения из-за такой крайней близости Азирафеля.

Азирафель извинился, даже не сформировав мысленно слово, всего лишь очертаниями эмоции. Он попробовал отодвинуться от Кроули в попытке дать ему немного свободного места, но его ощущение пространства было очень странным, и Кроули, казалось, охватывал его всего.

_«Нет»_ , – подумал Кроули, и Азирафель почувствовал, что Кроули шевельнулся рядом с ним. У Азирафеля перехватило дыхание, когда их души коснулись друг друга. Он почувствовал легкое головокружение, а потом показалось, будто что-то перевернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов, и Азирафель ещё сильнее ощутил Кроули – каждый дюйм его, каждый крошечный источник мыслей и чувств – так близко и так ясно. Хотя он не мог даже начать осмыслять все это, Азирафель почувствовал внезапную уверенность в том, что в этот миг он понимал Кроули лучше, чем когда-либо прежде.

_«Азирафель»_ , – прохрипел Кроули, и на этот раз мысль была полностью сформирована им в попытке привлечь внимание бывшего ангела. Он почувствовал, как внимание Азирафеля переключилось, сосредоточившись на той части Кроули, которая сформулировала мысль. Там был невысказанный вопрос.

_«Дыши»_ , – подумал Кроули. Его горло сдавило и не отпускало уже некоторое время, кончики пальцев до боли вдавились в гладкую поверхность пола. – _«Нам надо дышать, Азирафель»_.

Азирафель торопливо сделал вдох, и в голове у него прояснилось.

Кроули почувствовал, как Азирафель придвинулся ближе, если только это было возможно, и осознал, что бывший ангел инстинктивно пытается помочь ему.

_«Просто подыши секунду»_ , – подумал Кроули, тщательно произнося каждое слово в своих мыслях, на случай если это могло помочь. – _«Нам надо прийти в себя»_.

Азирафель стал дышать. Кроули дышал синхронно с ним.

Они дышали вдох за выдохом, и мгновение спустя Кроули поднял их голову. Они по-прежнему были одни, и свет лился вокруг них, отделяя круг колонн.

_«Нам надо бы идти»_ , – подумал Кроули. Азирафель не сформулировал ответную мысль, но Кроули знал, что он согласен.

Кроули начал подниматься на ноги. И Азирафель сделал то же.

Кроули пошатнулся и чуть снова не упал.

Азирафель попытался выровнять их, но, видимо, у него был лишь частичный контроль.

Кроули подумал, что это как бы очевидно.

Азирафель почувствовал себя немного глупо из-за того, что предположил обратное.

_«Мы должны действовать сообща»_ , – помедлив, подумал Кроули вслух: их предыдущий диалог занял лишь долю секунды – вспышки эмоций были понятны так же хорошо, как слова.

Не заботясь о том, чтобы формировать слоги, они пришли к взаимопониманию относительно того, какой конечностью когда двигать. Они поднялись на ноги.

_«Пойдём»_ , – подумал Азирафель, сосредоточив своё внимание на двери в тени восьмиугольной комнаты.

Они лишь слегка спотыкались, когда пересекали круг света и открывали тяжёлую дверь.

Когда они ступили на траву перестиля, Азирафель вдруг понял, почему Кроули не выбрасывал комнатные растения, и был тронут.

Кроули покраснел от смущения.

Азирафель подумал, что он такое солнышко.

_«Надо сконцентрироваться»_ , – подумал Кроули, формулируя мысль с б _о_ льшим нажимом, чем, пожалуй, требовалось.

Азирафель все равно думал, что он такое солнышко.

Они пересекли сад перестиля и проскользнули в ту же самую галерею, через которую вошли, не спуская внимательных глаз с мелькавших мимо частей внутреннего двора, видимых через ряд арок.

Кроули задумался, куда именно они идут.

Азирафель собрался.

_«К ближайшему краю Небес»_ , – подумал он вслух, вспоминая дорогу.

Кроули точно знал, куда они направлялись.

Азирафель подумал, что это довольно удобно.

Кроули тоже так думал.

Они потихоньку покидали виллу, направляясь к боковой двери, через которую вошли.

_«Осторожнее»_ , – подумал Азирафель, почувствовав ауру незнакомого ангела. Он остановился в изумлении. Он же не мог чувствовать ауры других ангелов – больше не мог.

Кроули сделал героическое усилие, чтобы отодвинуть их из поля зрения, но Азирафель не помогал.

_«Ангел!»_

Азирафель вышел из ступора.

Они нырнули за колонну и в тень дверного проема.

Аура ангела становилась ярче, а потом стала постепенно угасать, когда он прошёл мимо.

_«Я это почувствовал»_ , – подумал Азирафель, все ещё удивленный.

_«Я тоже»_ , – сказал Кроули: Азирафель, должно быть, почувствовал ауру через него.

Азирафель подумал, что это было несколько странно, но в то же время – он прикоснулся к божественным силам, таким же, как те, что были отняты у него.

Кроули сожалел об этом и хотел, чтобы ему стало лучше.

В груди Азирафеля появилось тяжелое, тревожное чувство, и он понял, что это Кроули поместил его туда.

_«Всё хорошо»_ , – подумал Азирафель в сторону Кроули. Азирафель не считал, что всё хорошо.

Кроули стало ещё хуже, и тяжелое чувство в груди Азирафеля стало свинцовым от груза вины.

Азирафель подумал, что довольно досадно не иметь возможности выбирать, чем делиться с Кроули. В конце концов, ему хотелось, чтобы Кроули почувствовал себя лучше и не волновался так сильно из-за того, что он не может изменить.

Кроули считал, что он должен иметь право волноваться, если что-то причиняет Азирафелю боль.

Кроули подумал, что эта мысль, наверное, прозвучала сентиментально, и взял ее назад.

Ещё Кроули подумал, что было бы неплохо снова иметь фильтр. Не потому что ему хотелось что-то скрыть от Азирафеля и не потому что ему сейчас что-то не нравилось, но потому что у него было порядочно мыслей, которые были глупыми и которые он намеренно не превращал в поступки, и ему не хотелось, чтобы Азирафель его за них осудил. Боялся того, что Азирафель может найти, если продолжит искать.

Азирафель не считал мысли Кроули глупыми, и ему нечего было бояться.

Кроули подумал, что это малость оптимистично с его стороны. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Азирафель стал хуже о нем думать после этого. Он не знал, перенесёт ли, если это случится. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы Азирафель не зацикливался на этих мыслях.

Азирафель не знал, что он имеет в виду, и его слегка тревожило, куда это всё вело.

Кроули почувствовал острый укол, нечто похожее на потерю, и Азирафель вздрогнул, тоже ощутив его – холодный и льдистый.

Кроули торопливо переключил внимание на насущную задачу, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля.

_«Давай просто вернёмся на Землю, хорошо?»_

Азирафель все ещё был взволнован, но согласился и решил отложить это дело.

Они вышли из тени дверного проёма и продолжили путь вниз по галерее.

Они преодолели оставшееся расстояние без происшествий и начали обходить вокруг виллы, направляясь к краю Небес.

У них громко стучало в ушах, и день, казалось, становился неприятно жарким. Азирафель подумал, что это, вероятно, плохой знак, и ускорил шаги.

Когда они проходили мимо ряда деревьев, Кроули осознал в точности, каково это – быть смертным. Это ударило его, точно обухом по голове, и он застыл на месте.

Азирафель попытался продолжать двигаться дальше, но они лишь споткнувшись, остановились. Азирафель схватился за одно из деревьев, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

Кроули был в ужасе.

_«О, нет»_ , – подумал Азирафель.

Эмоции захлестнули Кроули, волнами окатывая и Азирафеля тоже.

_«Я... я не понимал»_ , – в страхе думал Кроули. Ему ещё никогда так сильно не хотелось обнять своего ангела.

Азирафель покраснел и сказал Кроули, что всё в порядке.

_«Совершенно очевидно, что ничего не в порядке»_ , – громко подумал Кроули. Его это до крайности волновало, и он не понимал, почему Азирафеля это не волнует ещё больше.

У Азирафеля были смешанные чувства на этот счёт, но он был тронут тем, что Кроули переживал.

Кроули был оскорблён тем, что Азирафель мог подумать, что он не станет переживать.

Кроули взял эти слова назад.

Азирафеля огорчало это все, и он жалел, что это вообще всплыло.

Кроули все равно был расстроен из-за этого.

_«Это было давно»_ , – подумал Азирафель, пытаясь его успокоить.

Кроули подумал, что вовсе не так уж давно это было.

Азирафель сказал ему, что он с этим смирился. И он все равно теперь был мертв. Это больше не имело значения.

Кроули продолжал быть расстроенным. Он считал, что было бы неправильно с его стороны не быть расстроенным и не понимал, почему Азирафель пытается его переубедить.

Азирафель вздохнул.

_«Мы можем хотя бы пойти дальше?»_

Кроули согласился, потому что он всегда мог попереживать об этом позже, когда Азирафель снова станет бессмертным.

Они продолжили движение, направляясь к краю Небес.

Кроули просто хотел, чтобы все было хорошо. Это всё, чего он хотел. Все наладится, когда они будут дома.

Азирафель подумал, что он уже дома.

Азирафель подумал, что ему, наверное, не следовало думать об этом вслух.

Кроули с удивлением осознал, что чувствует то же самое.

Они откашлялись и нарочито сосредоточились на том, куда им ставить ноги.

Шум в ушах теперь был громче, и Азирафель начинал ощущать слабость в воплощении. Кроули неуютно поёжился.

Они теперь шли довольно быстро, двигаясь по относительно прямой линии и удаляясь от наиболее густо населенных частей Небес, срезая через просторные поля, испещрённые точками золотых деревьев.

Азирафель задумался, заметили ли вообще стражники Азраил, что они сбежали. Он не помнил, чтобы слышал сигнал тревоги.

Кроули хотелось поблагодарить кого-нибудь за исключительную удачу, которая сопутствовала им до сих пор, но он был не уверен, что какой-либо из обычных кандидатов тут подходил.

Азирафель разделял его чувства.

Они приближались к краю местности с редкими деревцами, и когда они преодолели последний подъем, в поле зрения показалась маленькая аккуратно подстриженная живая изгородь.

Кроули было любопытно, откуда у Небес такая любовь к использованию низких стенообразных конструкций в качестве разметки границ. Не сказать ведь, чтоб это действительно помешало кому-то пересечь их.

Азирафель знал, что это всё оттого, что ангелы имели обыкновение падать, а это было слегка досадно.

Кроули подумал, что это весьма предусмотрительно, но мысль об ангелах, навернувшихся с края Небес, как будто они оступились, встав мимо ступеньки на лестнице, тоже была очень забавной.

Азирафелю она тоже показалась забавной, но он подумал, что, возможно, это просто Кроули так считал. 

Они направились к изгороди и остановились, немного не доходя до неё. Они бросили взгляд вокруг, но они все ещё были одни. У них, однако же, начиналась довольно настораживающая головная боль.

_«Идём»_ , – подумал Кроули и расправил свои крылья.

Азирафель застыл в изумлении и восторге, потому что _у него были крылья_.

_«А»_ , – подумал Кроули.

Азирафель слегка шевельнул левым крылом Кроули.

Кроули попытался не придавать этому слишком большого значения и, поскольку было не похоже, что он сможет встать на изгородь, он сделал несколько шагов назад, чтобы позволить себе небольшой разбег. Потом он сделал глубокий вдох и перешёл на бег, махнув крыльями лишь настолько, чтобы его подняло в воздух на метр, когда он устремился вперёд. На мгновение он замер в странном полуполёте, лишь кончиком ноги касаясь дальнего края изгороди и расправив сверкающие белые крылья, глядя вниз в непроницаемое серое ничто.

Кроули почувствовал прилив восторга и не был полностью уверен, что он принадлежал ему, а потом он прижал крылья к спине и нырнул.

Он снова распахнул их почти сразу же, надеясь, что на этот раз полёт будет управляемым.

Азирафель не осознавал до этого момента, как сильно он любил летать. Он чуть-чуть согнул одно крыло, и они исполнили красивую бочку.

Азирафель никогда не чувствовал себя более живым.

Кроули выровнял их полёт, но Азирафель ещё не закончил.

Они отклонялись то влево, то вправо, чувствуя, как ветер треплет их перья с приятным ощущением расчески, разделяющей серебристые волоски.

Кроули попытался вернуть их назад на более прямой маршрут, но Азирафель отказывался отдавать контроль над крыльями.

_«Азирафель»_ , – проворчал Кроули. – _«Давай двигаться»_.

_«Ещё всего один»_ , – пообещал Азирафель с любопытством в мыслях и сложил их крылья для настоящего пике. Ветер бил им в лицо, но громкий стук в ушах вернулся, а за ним вскоре последовала прокатившаяся по всему телу волна жара, и Кроули в тревоге задумался, сколько ещё им осталось, прежде чем воплощение погибнет...

Азирафель раскрыл их крылья, собираясь притормозить на выходе из пике и выровнять полёт. В этот же самый момент они почувствовали резкую вспышку боли у правого виска, и зрение взорвалось серыми искрами. Азирафель от неожиданности сделал лишнее движение, и Кроули потянулся, чтобы попытаться перехватить контроль над крыльями.

Кроули пытался затормозить, в то время как Азирафель пытался вильнуть в сторону, и каждое крыло подчинялось разным командам.

У них в животе возникло отвратительное ощущение, когда они накренились влево и ушли в резкую крутую спираль.

Кроули переключился на попытку выровняться, а Азирафель вернулся к торможению, и их с силой дернуло в другую сторону.

Кроули начинало тошнить, его крылья протестовали против резкой смены скорости.

Азирафель попытался скорректировать полёт ещё раз, извинившись в процессе, но сразу после этого их накрыло новой вспышкой боли – на этот раз вдоль левого плеча, – и всё стало белым.

Его постоянный мучитель вернулся и теперь вонзал клинок в плечо Кроули, толкая его острие глубже и _глубже_ , и он едва мог дышать, и ему хотелось только увидеть Азирафеля один последний раз – хотелось сильнее, чем чего-либо в жизни...

Азирафель Падал, и каждый дюйм его крыльев горел самой мучительной болью, какую он когда-либо испытывал, и он чувствовал, как его душа рвётся на части, потому что Отец, которого он любил и которому служил шесть тысяч лет, внезапно отрёкся от него...

Кроули тоже Падал, божественность сдирали с него дюйм за дюймом, и он рыдал, потому что его изгоняли из единственного мира, который он знал, а он даже не понимал, что же он сделал _не так_...

Азирафель вливал всю магию, какая у него была, в истерзанное тело Кроули, пытаясь исцелить раны, нанесённые ангелом, который сейчас лежал мёртвым неподалёку, но было не похоже, что его силы оказывают хоть какое-то действие, и Кроули был до невозможности неподвижен...

Кроули свернулся калачиком на диване, который когда-то был _их_ диваном, обняв дневник Азирафеля и оставив бутылку вина на полу, где до неё было легко дотянуться. Дыра в его груди становилась глубже с каждой минутой, и ему больше никогда не хотелось ничего чувствовать...

Воплощение прохудилось, и они потеряли управление, беспорядочно хлопая крыльями и несясь по спирали к Земле в неконтролируемом пике, с каждой секундой набирая скорость...

Кроули прижался к Азирафелю изо всех оставшихся сил и понял, что Азирафель делает то же самое.

_«Азирафель!»_ – крикнул Кроули, пытаясь вырваться из такой же неконтролируемой спирали видений. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а щеки были мокрыми, насколько позволял это бивший в лицо ветер. Но Азирафель, похоже, не слышал его.

Азирафель сидел на скамье в передней части маленькой церкви, вцепившись пальцами в зеркало и умоляя Кроули остановиться, но Кроули не слышал его и продолжал вырывать свои прекрасные перья одно за другим...

Кроули тащил вымокшего насквозь и холодного как лёд Азирафеля к дверям коттеджа Ньюта и Анафемы, надеясь из последних сил, что они впустят их, потому что он едва держался на ногах, а Азирафель был таким _холодным_...

Рука Азирафеля вцепилась в запястье Кроули, и впервые он смотрел своей смерти прямо в лицо, потому что теперь над ним нависли _«от трёх до десяти лет»_...

Кроули сидел напротив Адама, и слёзы, которые он не мог пролить, щипали ему глаза, и он умолял Антихриста сделать что угодно, всё, что потребуется, лишь бы спасти Азирафеля, и предлагал свою собственную жизнь в оплату...

_«Нет»_ , – прошептал Азирафель, вдвое крепче схватившись за Кроули, потому что он никогда не хотел, чтобы Кроули забирал у него это чудовищное бремя, и _Кроули ведь обещал_.

_«Прости»_ , – прохрипел Кроули в ответ. – _«Я не мог этого сделать... ты умирал...»_

Они затормозили, их крылья напряглись, и спираль начала выравниваться. Теперь они были уже очень близко к Земле – причудливая сеть городских огней развернулась под ними, расчертив Европу. Они направили свои крылья к Лондону. Их воплощение теперь горело еще жарче, иглы боли взрывались под кожей.

_«Ты обещал, что не будешь пытаться спасти меня»_ , – в ярости думал Азирафель.

Кроули сосредоточился на том, чтобы направить их в Сохо, уже чувствуя тяжесть вины. Он не хотел нарушать обещание, которое дал Азирафелю – и видит Бог, Кроули нарушил так много обещаний – но он никоим образом не мог стоять и смотреть, как Азирафель умирает, и не попытаться сделать все, что было в его силах, чтобы этому помешать. Он умолял Адама спасти Азирафеля и взять взамен у Кроули все, что он захочет. И, хотя Антихрист отказал ему, Кроули знал, что он никогда не смог бы простить себе после, если бы существовал хоть малейший шанс спасти единственного человека, который был для него важнее всего на свете, а он им не воспользовался.

У Азирафеля был один миг на то, чтобы испытать изумление и что-то вроде понимания, прежде чем Земля быстро понеслась им навстречу. Кроули понял, что они слишком далеко к югу и поспешно скорректировал направление, но они все равно падали слишком быстро в своем пике.

Они врезались.

~~***~~

Вода накрыла Кроули с головой, и его ноги и руки сковало. Боль плясала в груди, становясь сильнее с каждой секундой.

Постепенно их движение остановилось, и Азирафель начал отталкиваться от воды, вырываясь к поверхности. Кроули присоединился к нему. Или, может быть, это Азирафель присоединился к Кроули: он уже не был уверен, где заканчивался он и начинался Азирафель.

Вода была холодной, но, по-видимому, не слишком глубокой, потому что прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем они вырвались на поверхность.

Кроули, захлебываясь, выплюнул полный рот воды и втянул вместо нее воздух. Азирафель начал грести к ближайшему берегу.

Их ноги коснулись песка, и они, пошатываясь, выбрались из пруда. Деревья и кусты были рассыпаны вокруг них, разделенные аккуратными дорожками, и все было погружено в предрассветную тьму.

Один из них сквозь усталость узнал Сент-Джеймсский парк.

Кроули огляделся и стряхнул воду со своих рук. Он открыл рот, чтобы выплюнуть еще немного противной на вкус воды, но вместо этого у него вырвался резкий вдох, потому что его желудок внезапно скрутило.

Азирафель пошатнулся, чувствуя невероятную тяжесть, сдавливающую грудь.

_«Воплощение долго не протянет»_ , – в приливе паники подумал Кроули. – _«Мы должны развязаться»_.

Азирафель попытался нащупать сумку, но ее не было. Он смутно осознал, что они забыли поднять ее, когда покидали мартирий.

_«Гадство»_ , – подумал Кроули.

Азирафель окинул взглядом парк.

_«Сент-Джеймс»_ , – торопливо подумал Кроули. – _«Сохо. Книжный магазин»_. У них было там все необходимое, чтобы воссоздать сигилы, и это было недалеко.

Они потрусили вперед, все ещё капая водой на все вокруг, быстро двигаясь в предрассветной тьме по направлению к Сохо.

Кроули подумал, что мир прекрасен, и он так давно не видел его лично.

Мгновение спустя Кроули понял, что это была вовсе не его мысль.

_«Скорее»_ , – просипел Кроули. – _«Связь начинает ломаться»_.

Азирафель ускорил шаг, а затем перешёл на бег, влажно скрипя туфлями Кроули по асфальту Риджент-Стрит. Воплощение горело в лихорадке, и от этого мысли Азирафеля начинали путаться. Миновавший их бегун бросил на них весьма взволнованный взгляд, но Кроули едва заметил его присутствие.

Это здесь Азирафелю надо было свернуть или на следующей улице? Он не помнил.

_«На следующей»_ , – сказал ему Кроули, тяжело дыша. Похоже, он нес на себе основную долю боли воплощения.

_«Держись, ангел»_ , – рассеянно сказал ему Азирафель, и не заметил, когда Кроули удивленно шевельнулся рядом с ним.

Движение, видимо, причиняло еще больший вред воплощению, и Азирафель оступился. Кроули сделал ещё один судорожный вдох, но, ощущение было, как от прикосновения крапивы.

Азирафель сделал усилие, и они вновь побежали и свернули в очередную тёмную улицу, изо всех сил пытаясь не замечать острых вспышек боли, которые прошивали тело с каждым шагом.

А потом Азирафель завернул за угол, и в поле зрения показался его магазин, тихий и темный. У Кроули вырвался неровный вздох облегчения, и он был не совсем уверен, принадлежал ли он ему.

Азирафель остановился, добравшись до магазина, открыл его лишь полумыслью и распахнул дверь. Когда они вошли внутрь, его охватила сильная дрожь, и он почувствовал, как Кроули содрогнулся.

Азирафель, спотыкаясь, вошёл в дверной проем, с трудом держась на ногах.

_«Зира»_ , – прохрипел Кроули, и даже его мысли, казалось, звучали с трудом. – _«Дорогой... мой... сотвори заклинание. Я позабочусь об остальном...»_

Азирафель хотел было спросить, что Кроули имел в виду под «остальным», когда почувствовал, как Кроули физически согнулся пополам, а его душу рядом с ним скрутило. В то же самое время боль в воплощении стихла.

Кроули скорчился, пытаясь уклониться от боли и в то же время крепко держа ее на себе, не пуская ее жало к Азирафелю.

Азирафель, не тратя ни секунды, бросился через темный магазин, пошарил за прилавком и схватил кусок мела из одного из ящиков.

Он вытащил мобильный Кроули из его кармана и с облегчением обнаружил, что тот ещё включался, несмотря на то, что был мокрым от воды. И, хотя он никогда раньше не умел успешно ориентироваться в приложении с фотографиями, он внезапно обнаружил, что знает, как это делать.

Он открыл фотографию сигилов, которую Кроули сделал на Небесах, и опустился на колени на полу магазина.

Кроули судорожно хватал ртом воздух, чувствуя, как воплощение начинает распадаться. Он пытался удержать его, зная, что ему оставалось потерпеть ещё лишь несколько минут.

Азирафель торопливо нарисовал на полу круг, точки гептаграммы и соединил их с такой точностью, на какую был способен, когда его рука так сильно дрожала. Их пробежка по Сохо высушила большую часть воды с кожи и костюма Кроули, но Азирафель все равно изо всех сил старался не смазать меловые линии.

Душа Кроули горела от истощения, и он с трудом удерживал их вместе, умоляя воплощение, которое он любил больше века, продержаться ещё лишь чуточку дольше...

Азирафель нарисовал руны, так неточно, как только осмелился, а потом прополз по полу книжного магазина, чтобы нарисовать второй круг лишь в метре от первого, и повторил весь процесс.

Кроули свернулся калачиком рядом с Азирафелем и прижался к нему, не в силах сформировать ни единой внятной мысли. Слёзы брызнули у него из глаз, и он почувствовал, как хватка, которой он держал на себе боль, начала слабеть.

Азирафель ахнул, когда у него поплыло перед глазами и ощущение огня в груди вернулось. Трясущейся сильнее прежнего рукой Азирафель дорисовал последние руны. Он заполз в сигил, который только что нарисовал, не трудясь встать на ноги.

– _Анимак лез безоэт элкошот майне эт этс ми_ , – выдохнул Азирафель сквозь головокружение, – _лифто эт май койф тель не-ибу дер шумелак_. 

«Пожалуйста, Боже, пусть это сработает».

Кроули едва держался, он, дрожа, зарылся в ауру Азирафеля и мечтал, чтобы ему никогда не пришлось ее отпускать.

– _Корона эм каласта физут_ , – прохрипел Азирафель, и стук сердца у него в ушах достиг наивысшей точки, – _элзо ковавит аватаф_.

Азирафель потянулся к Кроули...

~~***~~

Азирафель судорожно вздохнул, потрясенный и растерянный. Он сделал неуверенный шаг назад, перед глазами все кружилось.

Боль испарилась в одно мгновение, быстро отступив без остатка, но что-то было не так. Он все еще вслепую тянулся к Кроули, и у него ушла почти целая секунда, чтобы осознать, что Кроули исчез.

Это ударило его как обухом, и Азирафель беспорядочно собрал в кучу части себя, которые еще оставались, чувствуя, будто нескольких важнейших кусков недостает. Правильно ли заклинание разделило их?

Азирафель сделал еще один вдох, и зрение стало постепенно выравниваться, когда он ошеломленно похлопал себя в разных местах, пытаясь сориентироваться. Потом он почувствовал вспышку боли где-то глубоко внутри себя, и сразу же понял, что она принадлежала Кроули. Должно быть, это была та частичка души Кроули, которая была доверена Азирафелю и бережно хранилась им, при этом по-прежнему соединяясь со своим изначальным хозяином. 

Зрение Азирафеля, наконец-то, прояснилось, и он сумел тверже встать на ноги. Он находился в том круге, который он нарисовал первым, тогда как Кроули стоял на четвереньках во втором, сильно дрожа и вздев над собой крылья.

«Кроули», – подумал Азирафель и снова попытался дотянуться до него, прежде чем понял, что Кроули, разумеется, больше не мог слышать его мысли.

Он шагнул из круга, подобравшись ближе.

– Кроули, – сказал он, на этот раз позволив своим губам произнести имя друга.

Кроули не поднял головы, и Азирафель вспомнил, что он, должно быть, теперь эфемерный – Кроули не сможет ни увидеть, ни услышать его. Это объясняло и присутствие крыльев Кроули тоже: они не материализовались, когда они достигли Земли, но они были в эфирном плане в любое время.

Острая боль в груди Азирафеля усилилась, и он понял, что теперь Кроули нес на себе все травмы воплощения полностью.

На полу перед ним Кроули вздрогнул и закрыл глаза. Он был очень бледен, его волосы и одежда все еще были мокрыми после их купания в Сент-Джеймсе, на щеках блестели слезы. В волнении, Азирафель преодолел короткое расстояние, разделявшее их, и присел рядом с Кроули на край сигила, как будто его близость могла как-то не допустить дальнейшего вреда.

Кроули на мгновение замер, крылья напряглись, и через несколько секунд Азирафель почувствовал, как боль в глубине его души слегка утихла. Должно быть, Кроули лечил себя.

– Хорошая мысль, – сказал ему Азирафель.

Боль стала еще слабее, и дыхание Кроули выровнялось. Потом веки Кроули дрогнули и глаза открылись, и он сел на полу прямее. Он вытер щеки тыльной стороной ладони и шмыгнул носом, измученно и жалко. 

Потом Кроули поднял голову и, судя по тому, как его глаза обратились прямо к сигилу напротив, а потом окинули взглядом магазин, Азирафель понял, что Кроули искал его.

– Я здесь, мой дорогой, – сказал ему Азирафель. – Это сработало.

Ему не нравилось, как сильно это начинало напоминать тот год, когда он был заперт на Небесах и наблюдал, как Кроули скорбит, как пытался говорить с ним, зная, что Кроули не слышит ни единого его слова.

– Азирафель? – прошептал Кроули, как будто тоже ожидал ответа.

– Я рядом, – снова сказал Азирафель и попробовал тронуть его плечо. Он встретил некое полусопротивление, которое, как он предполагал, возникало от его взаимодействия с той частью Кроули, которая присутствовала эфирно.

Кроули похоже, не заметил этого, но он все-таки тяжело выдохнул:

– Давай больше никогда так не делать, ладно, ангел?

Губы Азирафеля скривились в полуулыбке.

Кроули поморщился и заставил себя встать на ноги. Судя по виду, это причиняло боль – Азирафель все еще чувствовал, как глубоко внутри него что-то ныло – но Кроули лишь вышел из сигила. Он нашел кусок мела, который Азирафель отбросил, и снова присел в метре или около того. Он нарисовал большой круг.

– О, нет, Кроули, не волнуйся об этом, – торопливо сказал Азирафель, следуя за ним. Кроули готовил заклинание, которое должно было перенести Азирафеля в физический план, но он знал, что оно потребует довольно больших усилий, а Кроули следовало бы сначала сосредоточиться на том, чтобы вылечить себя. – Серьезно, – добавил Азирафель.

Кроули, разумеется, не обратил на него внимания и начал кропотливо размечать первичные линии сигила. Азирафель вздохнул и встал рядом, наблюдая за ним. Кроули работал медленнее, чем Азирафель, заботясь о том, чтобы линии были идеально ровными, и постоянно сверяясь с фотографией на своем мобильном.

Несколько раз Кроули делал достаточно длительные перерывы, чтобы потратить минутку и снова подлечить себя, хотя он никогда не отдыхал так долго, как Азирафелю хотелось бы.

Кроули закончил сигил и, перейдя на другое место в нескольких метрах от него, начал тщательно вырисовывать второй.

– Вот-вот уже будет готово, ангел, – сказал Кроули голосом, окрашенным усталостью, обращаясь к словам на полу перед собой.

– Пожалуйста, Кроули, это может подождать, – снова сказал Азирафель, но Кроули продолжал работать над сигилом. Азирафель начинал с тревогой задумываться, не заберет ли заклинание слишком много сил у Кроули, особенно в его нынешнем состоянии – им не удалось проверить, какие затраты энергии на это потребуются. 

Кроули закончил последнюю руну и долгое время смотрел то на сигил, то на картинку в своем мобильном. Когда он закончил, он поднял себя на ноги и пошел назад к первому сигилу. Он перепроверил и его тоже, также как и ленту линий, которую нарисовал, соединив их, а затем осторожно шагнул в один из кругов. Он повернулся лицом к другому сигилу.

– Ну что ж, – сказал Кроули тем же, слегка утомленным голосом. – Вставай в круг, Азирафель.

Азирафель закусил губу. Какая-то часть его хотела не послушаться, чтобы дать Кроули немного времени на восстановление, но он подумал, что, если он не появится, это только встревожит Кроули и принесет больше вреда, чем пользы. Он направился к кругу.

Кроули дал ему еще несколько секунд, тяжело дыша.

– Ты в круге? – спросил он и помедлил немного, как будто ожидал ответа. – Ладно, я сейчас начну.

Азирафель обеспокоенно поджал губы, когда Кроули начал произносить слова, которые запомнил наизусть.

– _Анимак лез безоэт элкошот майне эт этс ми_ , – сказал Кроули, – _ла зиз эту байт тракт энокок_ , – он сделал глубокий вдох, не спуская глаз с места совсем рядом с тем, где Азирафель стоял в круге. – _Во тайт лей томотайз_.

Очень странное чувство, как будто его вжали куда-то в сторону, охватило Азирафеля, сопровождаемое удивительным ощущением тяжести и твердости во всем теле. В тот же миг крылья исчезли у Азирафеля из виду, и Кроули охнул и опасно пошатнулся, потянувшись в поисках опоры, которой не было.

Азирафель бросился вперед, увидев, что взгляд Кроули остановился на нем. Он преодолел несколько метров, разделявшие их, и схватился за ободряюще твердые плечи бывшего демона. 

– Ангел, – прохрипел Кроули, цепляясь за руки Азирафеля, несмотря на то, что уже начинал терять сознание.

– Нет-нет, держись, Кроули… – торопливо сказал Азирафель, изо всех сил пытаясь помочь ему устоять на ногах.

– Не смогу долго его поддерживать, – Кроули судорожно вздохнул, его рука скользнула по плечу Азирафеля и вцепилась ему в воротник. – Надо отдохнуть. Верну тебя, как только смогу.

– Не спеши, – быстро сказал Азирафель, испугавшись, когда Кроули, дрожа, еще сильнее осел, опираясь на него. – Тебе надо было подождать.

– Хотел убедиться… что ты в порядке… – выдохнул Кроули, и его ноги подкосились.

Азирафель осторожно опустился вместе с ним на пол, так что они оба сидели на сигиле. Кроули тяжело дышал.

– Отпусти меня, – поторопил его Азирафель. – Отпусти заклинание. Вылечи себя. Я буду здесь, рядом.

– Ангел, – прохрипел Кроули и встретился взглядом с Азирафелем, что, казалось, стоило ему колоссальных усилий. – Добро пожаловать назад на Землю.

Азирафель почувствовал, как тень улыбки мелькнула на его лице, а потом Кроули его отпустил.


	11. Земля

Откуда-то снизу доносился громкий стук.

Кроули перевернулся в постели, зарывшись головой под одеяло. Он всё ещё был очень усталым.

Стук раздался вновь, настойчивее, и Кроули смирился с тем, что ему придётся пойти посмотреть, в чем дело.

Вздохнув, Кроули открыл глаза и с трудом сел. Он бросил взгляд на окно спальни над книжным магазином, где он уснул: было похоже на сумерки или, возможно, на рассвет. Он посмотрел на свои часы, и они подтвердили первое – он, должно быть, проспал целый день. «Проспал», правда, было громко сказано – скорее, потерял сознание, как только рухнул на кровать и пробормотал что-то насчёт того, что он в порядке, невидимому Азирафелю, который, возможно, даже не был достаточно близко, чтобы его услышать.

Стук прекратился, но Кроули понял, кто это, вероятно, был. Если только их план не пошёл под откос, конечно.

Кроули почувствовал, что уже в значительной степени проснулся, и, быстро встав, оправил свой очень мятый и все ещё слегка влажный пиджак. Он окончательно досушил его чудом, пока шёл к двери и направлялся к лестнице.

Потом он осторожно спустился по ступенькам, нащупывая ауры.

Он поймал слабое ощущение Азирафеля и замер в изумлении. Он предположил, что, должно быть, чувствовал его через частичку души, которую дал Азирафелю. Казалось, он был относительно близко.

Кроули оглядел лестничный пролёт, с интересом думая, где именно стоит его друг.

Послышался звук открывшейся двери книжного магазина, сопровождаемый характерным звоном колокольчика. Кроули повернул голову, снова занявшись поиском другой ауры.

– Кроули? – окликнул знакомый женский голос, и Кроули расслабился.

Он глянул через плечо, как будто хотел убедиться, что Азирафель понял, кто это, а затем стал спускаться по лестнице.

– Здесь, – сказал он, выходя на основной этаж книжного магазина, и увидел Казариэль, стоявшую у двери и державшую что-то длинное и плоское, завернутое в ткань. – Ты благополучно добралась.

– Разумеется, _я_ -то добралась, – сказала Казариэль, оглядывая его с головы до ног, когда он приблизился. – Это тебя должны были поймать прежде, чем ты покинул третье небо. Они даже _не забили тревогу_ , заметил? – она говорила обо всём этом очень жизнерадостно.

– Сколько у них ушло времени, чтобы понять, что нас нет? – спросил Кроули. – Твой отвлекающий манёвр сработал потрясающе, кстати: мы почти никого не видели.

– Они буквально только час назад поняли, – сказала Казариэль, в высшей степени довольная собой. – Они все были так заняты, пытаясь остановить бунт в пятом круге, что даже не заметили!

Кроули захлопал на неё глазами.

– Ты говорила, что инсценируешь протест!

– Протест _и_ подавление протеста, – самодовольно поправила Казариэль. – Все стали разделяться по двум лагерям, как я и говорила: твоё возвращение к божественности действительно вызвало разные убеждения, и архангелы не единогласны относительно того, что предпринять. Поэтому я поговорила с некоторыми из твоих самых рьяных сторонников – тех, кто считает, что Бог послал тебя как своё слово – и убедила их, что если достаточное их количество соберётся у стен дурацкого аудиенц-зала Михаила на пятом небе, Иофиилу и Гавриилу придётся их выслушать. А _потом_ я пошла к твоим самым горячим _противникам_ и сказала им, что твои сторонники собираются устроить протест на пятом небе!

– Да _ну_ тебя, – пробормотал Кроули, который все ещё весьма неуютно себя чувствовал оттого, что у него были сторонники и противники.

Казариэль ухмыльнулась ему.

– Они начали орать друг на друга почти сразу же. Тебе надо было это видеть. Как бы то ни было... – она протянула ему свёрток. – Было проще простого стащить его. Я знала стража, который его охранял.

– Он просто позволил тебе его взять? – спросил Кроули изумленно, забирая у неё свёрток.

– Ну, маленькая взяточка, возможно, помогла, – признала Казариэль.

– Чем же подкупают Небесных стражей? – спросил Кроули, начав разворачивать ткань и думая, что эта информация вполне могла пригодиться в будущем.

– Э-э, ну, пером, если честно, – сказала Казариэль.

Кроули в замешательстве поднял на неё глаза.

– Пером?..

Казариэль выглядела немного смущенной.

– Помнишь, я говорила, что была одной из стражей, приставленных к тебе, когда Самкиэль был за главного?

– Ага.

– Ну, я знаю, что он вырвал у тебя несколько перьев, и он, как бы... дал их мне... чтобы я от них избавилась...

Кроули смотрел на неё во все глаза.

– Я просто никогда раньше так близко не видела перо демона, – сказала Казариэль, оправдываясь. – Но этот стражник – он действительно верит, что у тебя миссия от Бога, так что я дала ему одно... Он никому не скажет в обозримом будущем. Может даже взять на себя вину за пропажу, если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь заметит.

– Это... это... – Кроули пробормотал, затрудняясь подобрать слово о том, как именно это было. Тревожно? Гениально? – Неужели на Небесах _и правда_ такой раскол? – наконец выговорил он.

Казариэль пожала плечами и кивнула.

– Честное слово, что-то должно произойти рано или поздно. Они все начинают понимать, что они больше не обязаны подчиняться каждому слову архангелов.

– Это... 

_«…Похоже на Падение»_ , – подумал Кроули с трепетом. _Это напоминало Небеса, когда Люцифер прельстил половину ангелов Пасть_. Неужели он запустил ещё одно Падение? – 

– …ужасно, – сказал он, напуганный такой перспективой. Азирафель однажды предположил, что на Небесах его, возможно, считают новым Люцифером – но не была ли эта честь уготована не ему, а Кроули?

– Да и раньше было не так уж круто, – сказала Казариэль. – Помню момент, когда я впервые прибыла на Землю – тут было столько _возможностей_ , столько разных _вариантов_. Тебя учат не думать самостоятельно, знаешь, и исполнять приказы, даже не задумываясь, _правильные_ ли они. Мы все были солдатами, но, когда я оказалась на Земле, я осознала, что Михаил и остальные знают не намного больше нас. Бог и с ними не разговаривал уже много веков. Так почему мы должны их слушать? Эта реформа давно назревала, поверь мне.

Кроули уставился на неё. У него не было хорошего ответа на это, но он никогда не ожидал – никогда не хотел – стать причиной Падения других ангелов. Он никому не пожелал бы такой участи. Но он, по-видимому, все равно ничего не мог поделать с тем, как сейчас обстояли дела на Небесах: не его делом было спасать ангелов от их глупости или пытаться реформировать Небеса, и уж точно не ему было говорить им, что свобода воли ничего не стоит. Кроме того, хотя реформирование Небес, вероятно, и было достойным и героическим делом, Кроули никогда не был героем и не хотел им быть: он хотел только доставить Азирафеля в Эдем, чтобы он снова мог жить.

– Что ж, удачи с этим, – сказал Кроули, снова обращая внимание на свёрток, который держал в руках. Он развернул остатки ткани, обнажив очень красивый и очень старый меч.

– Я почти уверена, что это правильный, – сказала Казариэль. – По-моему, они держали меч Стража Южных Врат в том же самом месте – Азирафель может перепроверить?

Кроули машинально бросил взгляд на место рядом с собой, у него было странное ощущение, что именно там стоял Азирафель, но, разумеется, он увидел напротив себя лишь ряд книжных шкафов.

– Он здесь, – сказал Кроули. – Эфирно. Мы скоро сделаем его материальным. И это тот самый меч, я его узнаю.

Казариэль кивнула и, видимо, поняла, что Кроули имел в виду, что Азирафель в буквальном смысле был в комнате вместе с ними. 

– Здравствуй, Азирафель, – сказала она пустому пространству.

– Спасибо, что зашла, – сказал Кроули, снова заворачивая меч. – Я правда очень благодарен. Если мы можем что-то для тебя сделать...

Казариэль покачала головой:

– Вы уже отплатили мне, поверьте, – она подняла руки, как бы имея в виду книжный магазин. – Я уже официально назначена сюда. _Насовсем_ или до тех пор, пока вас двоих не поймают, так что просто окажите мне услугу – не попадитесь, ладно? Я буду посылать регулярные отчеты о том, что вы сюда не возвращались, так что, если вам нужно место, где Небеса не будут искать, то здесь должно быть безопасно. Учитывая беспорядки, они, вероятно, даже не станут посылать много ангелов на ваши поиски. Когда разойдутся вести о том, что Азирафель тоже был на Небесах – а это пока не всем известно – те, кто на твоей стороне, ещё больше уверятся, что на тебе благословение Отца, потому что только наш Отец решает, куда отправляются души смертных. Никто из них не захочет преследовать тебя, потому что они думают, что у тебя миссия от Бога.

Кроули кивнул и покачал головой.

– Спасибо. Правда.

Казариэль сотворила маленький клочок бумаги, написала на нем номер своего мобильного и протянула ему.

– Наконец-то взяла себе один из этих мобильных – они гениальны! Позвони мне, если тебе ещё что-то понадобится.

– Обязательно, – сказал Кроули, взглянув на номер, и машинально начал складывать бумажку в руках.

– Ну, удачи в том, что вы там собираетесь делать, – сказала она, направляясь обратно к двери магазина. Она остановилась, наполовину приоткрыв ее и снова повернулась к Кроули, который прошёл за ней эти несколько метров. – Я не знаю, сколько здесь сделано нашим Отцом, а сколько – просто нами самими... но я бы никогда не ступила за пределы Небес, если бы меня не назначили сюда после вашего побега.

У Кроули возникло отчётливое впечатление, что, если бы на ней была шляпа, то она приподняла бы ее перед ним.

– Так что спасибо за это.

А потом она ушла, и дверь книжного захлопнулась за ней с ещё одним переливом колокольчиков.

Кроули повернулся туда, где, по его мнению, стоял Азирафель, хотя он правда не имел представления, прав ли он был, не считая этого ощущения глубоко внутри.

Он взвесил в ладони меч, снова тщательно завёрнутый в ткань.

– Я ещё вздремну, – сообщил он, – а потом мы тебя вернём.

~~***~~

Дождь прохладой касался кожи Азирафеля, запутывался в волосах и усеивал плечи.

Он стоял на улице, запрокинув голову назад, наслаждаясь тем, как ветер порывами бросал новые капли ему в лицо. Он не видел дождя больше года из-за постоянной солнечной погоды на Небесах, и он не осознавал, как сильно он по этому соскучился: по прохладному ветерку и по шуму капель, барабанящих по тротуару и стучащих по проезжающим мимо машинам. Несколько пешеходов явно решили, что он съехал с катушек, раз стоит вот так под дождем, и обходили его за три метра, с весьма заносчивым видом держа свои зонтики.

Он подумал, что Кроули, должно быть, тоже кажется, что он ведёт себя странно, но, когда он опустил голову и оглянулся через плечо, Кроули лишь весело улыбался ему, прислонившись к дверному косяку книжного. Он сотворил заклинание, чтобы перенести Азирафеля в физическое измерение, около часа назад, и пока что, похоже, чувствовал себя неплохо, учитывая, что он постоянно подпитывал Азирафеля своей энергией, необходимой, чтобы он оставался материальным.

– Ты там скоро? – спросил Кроули.

Азирафель снова повернулся к улочке Сохо и сделал последний глубокий вдох тяжелого, немного затхлого воздуха. Было довольно холодно, проезжавшие мимо машины то и дело поднимали каскады грязной воды, и никто из пешеходов не казался особенно приветливым. Очередь в кафе и кондитерскую через дорогу, вившаяся из двери, состояла в основном из молодых людей, уткнувшихся в свои телефоны и прятавшихся под зонтиками, не желая признавать существование друг друга. Стенд с газетами неподалёку рассказывал о последних тенденциях в вопросе провала Брекзита. Это была самая настоящая Земля.

Азирафель улыбнулся и, вновь повернувшись к Кроули, присоединился к нему под крышей своего книжного магазинчика.

– Так хорошо, – сказал он, и это было правдой.

Кроули слегка улыбнулся, поднял брови, как бы говоря: «Мне ли не знать», – и придержал для него дверь открытой.

Азирафель вошёл внутрь, стараясь не налить повсюду воды.

– О, и я нашёл это, – сказал Кроули, мягко ткнув носком ноги пустой деревянный ящик около одной из книжных полок, когда подходил, закрыть за ним дверь. – Это от меня: я отправил сверхъестественные книги обратно сюда, когда я... э-э, отдал остальное Харперу. Ещё раз прошу прощения за это.

– Всё нормально, – сказал Азирафель, подходя ближе и заглядывая в ящик, который и впрямь был совершенно пуст. – Ты куда-то перенёс книги?

– Нет, – сказал Кроули, который и сам, казалось, был в некотором замешательстве на этот счёт. – Некоторые из них действительно обладали небольшой силой – как думаешь, они могли переместиться сами?

– Или Казариэль их перенесла, – предположил Азирафель. – Ты говорил, что ее назначили сюда, когда мы были в Мидфартинге, – он оглядел магазин. – Пожалуй, мы могли бы их поискать: если они где-то здесь, то это, на самом деле, не важно... ну-ка, посмотрим...

Они разделились и начали заглядывать на полки. Большинство книг принадлежало к новой коллекции Азирафеля, той, что Адам сотворил для него, и их было относительно легко отличать от тех, что Азирафель купил не так давно.

Азирафель провёл рукой по ряду корешков, наслаждаясь ощущением тиснёного материала под пальцами и знанием, что они реальны во всех смыслах этого слова.

Он прошёлся вдоль следующего ряда и нашёл несколько книг, гревшихся на солнышке, стоя на узком подоконнике. Он протянул руку, чтобы взять одну, и она буквально вздрогнула, когда он коснулся ее, точно кошка, которую резко разбудили от дрёмы.

Азирафель улыбнулся и, подняв ее, повертел в руках. «Природа Небес и Земли» – было написано на корешке. Азирафель одобрительно провёл рукой по ее инкрустированной жемчугом обложке.

– Ай, это всего лишь я, – сказал он книге. – Ты же меня помнишь, правда?

Книга замерла на мгновение, и Азирафель ласково погладил ее корешок.

«Природа Небес» издала звук, очень напоминавший шёпот ветра.

Другие книги на подоконнике теперь тоже зашевелились, и Азирафелю показалось, что они подвигаются поближе к нему.

– Да, это я, – сказал Азирафель, беря в руки другую книгу и бережно кладя ее поверх той, что он уже держал в руке.

– Что вы тут делаете, на солнце? У вас же обложки выцветут, – он поднял третью книгу и развернулся, чуть не наступив на ещё несколько томов, стоявших стопкой около одной из нижних полок. Он с грустью понял, что они, должно быть, не смогли сами дотянуться до верхних полок.

– Ну-ну, это никуда не годится, – укорил Азирафель, нашёл почти пустую полку, примерно по плечо высотой и аккуратно поставил на неё три книги, которые держал в руках. – Иди сюда, вот так, хорошая книжка... – Азирафель собрал остальные небесные тома и бережно расставил их на полке, где некоторые из них тут же начали отодвигаться друг от друга. Он вздохнул. – Вы хотите стоять в другом порядке, да?

Одна из книг скорбно загудела.

– Ох, ну ладно, – сказал Азирафель и заботливо переставлял их, пока они не оказались довольны, и каждая из них не издала тихий мурлычущий звук или не испустила приятный запах сирени или утренней росы на траве.

Когда он закончил, он ещё раз похлопал их по корешкам и велел им хорошо себя вести. Затем он направился в центр магазина, где обнаружил Кроули со стопкой демонических книг, сваленных на прилавок; он стоял, положив локоть на самую верхнюю.

– Они прятались под одним из шкафов, – сказал Кроули, когда Азирафель приблизился. – Трусы.

Верхняя книга зашипела, и Кроули проигнорировал ее.

– Правда, по-моему, одной не хватает. Я помню, что читал ее пару раз, когда пытался найти способ Поднять тебя. Что-то насчёт истории Падения Люцифера.

– О, я уверен, она объявится, – сказал Азирафель. Он подошел поближе и с нежностью похлопал верхнюю книгу в стопке. – Они просто искали, где потемнее, правда же? – спросил он, наклоняясь поближе и проводя рукой сверху вниз по корешкам. – Уверен, они просто занимались поисками хорошей удобной полочки, скажите, так ведь?

– Ты что, разговариваешь с книгами? – спросил Кроули, поднимая бровь.

– Они наделены частицами божественного, – сказал Азирафель, – или что там вместо этого Внизу. У них есть... свои крошечные души, можно сказать, – он начал вытаскивать первые несколько книг из стопки, и Кроули закатил глаза, но послушно убрал локоть.

– Как скажешь, ангел.

– Вот, будь добр, помоги мне с ними, – сказал Азирафель и потащил свои книги назад туда, откуда пришел.

Кроули проворчал что-то, но Азирафель услышал, что он все равно последовал за ним. Азирафель нашёл тот ряд, где он расставил небесные книги, и начал расчищать место на полке прямо напротив.

– Эй, Зира, тут эти ангельские книги, – сказал Кроули. – Э-э, ты точно хочешь ставить их так близко друг от друга?

– Они жили вместе в коттедже, – разумно заметил Азирафель. – Они же ладили тогда, поладят и сейчас.

– Я думал, ты ставил их в противоположных концах комнаты, – заметил Кроули.

– Верно, – согласился Азирафель, – так что давно пора им узнать друг друга получше, ты так не думаешь?

– Э-э, – сказал Кроули, который, похоже, все ещё не до конца принял тот факт, что они были наполовину разумны.

– Им пойдёт на пользу, если они перестанут демонизировать другую сторону, не правда ли? – он пощекотал корешок одной из адских книг, ставя ее на полку; она зарычала и испустила неприятный запах.

– По ходу, этой твоя идея не нравится.

– Она передумает, – уверенно сказал Азирафель. – Если ей хочется, чтобы ее еще когда-нибудь стали читать, конечно.

Другая демоническая книга в его руках издала слегка тревожный звук.

– Ангел, – начал Кроули, но Азирафель лишь принял стопку книг в руки и начал расставлять их на полке. Он слышал, как некоторые ангельские книги позади него неуверенно заерзали.

– Так, – строго сказал Азирафель, когда закончил, переводя глаза с одной полки на другую и глядя на стоящие друг напротив друга книги, разделённые проходом. – Вы будете хорошо себя вести, вы меня поняли? Не такие уж вы и разные, и, если бы вы только потрудились поговорить друг с другом, вы бы это поняли.

Он буквально чувствовал, что Кроули собирается спросить, как он представляет себе общение книжек, но Азирафель лишь повернулся и направился назад в центр магазина. Кроули последовал за ним.

– Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? – спросил Кроули. – Нам могут ещё понадобиться эти книги, и мы вряд ли сможем их прочитать, если они разорвут друг друга на кусочки.

– На таком расстоянии они смогут разве что разговаривать, – спокойно сказал Азирафель, когда книги не могли их слышать. – И, к тому же, я еще их все прочту потом, в любом случае.

Кроули нахмурился.

– Тогда почему ты сказал...

– Просто воспользовался твоим методом, дорогой мой, – мягко сказал Азирафель. – Это в точности то же самое, что ты делал, когда говорил своим растениям, что выбросишь их, если они не будут как следует зеленеть. Хотя, смею сказать, это вообще-то им самим пойдёт на пользу.

~~***~~

– Ах ты бедняжка, заперта здесь совсем одна, – сочувственно ворковал Кроули, обращаясь к Бентли и поглаживая рукой сверкающий капот старинной машины.

– И ты говорил, это странно, что _я_ разговариваю со своими книгами, – хмыкнул Азирафель, бросив взгляд на хорошо освещённый интерьер очень частного Хранилища Машин Лондона – подземного обиталища для автомобильных версий избалованных выставочных собак. – _Они_ хотя бы отвечают.

– Она _разговаривает_ со мной, – возразил Кроули, направляясь к дверце водителя и пробегая рукой по ее блестящей окрашенной поверхности.

– И что же она говорит? – спросил Азирафель, подняв бровь.

– «Вытащи меня отсюда, я не видела дороги двадцать лет», – сказал Кроули и открыл дверцу водителя.

– Ты уверен, что это не ты проецируешь свои мысли, дорогой мой?

– Может быть, чуть-чуть, – уступил голос Кроули, донесшийся из открытой двери, когда старинная машина с урчанием ожила. – _О_ , ты только послушай этот двигатель. Эти люди знают своё дело.

– Ты имеешь в виду нянек автомобилей миллионеров?

– О, не слушай его, он просто недоволен, потому что сегодня не выпил чаю, – нежно проворковал Кроули, и Азирафель осознал со смесью досады и веселого изумления, что он снова разговаривает с машиной.

– И что я могу сказать, – продолжал Кроули своим обычным голосом, улыбнувшись Азирафелю через лобовое стекло, – быть богатым – дело стоящее, даже если я просто наколдовал это богатство, – его внимание снова переключилось на Бентли, и Азирафель, обойдя ее вокруг, чтобы сесть на сиденье рядом с водителем, увидел, что Кроули поглаживает руль. – Ну что ж, старушка, давай-ка выведем тебя назад под голубое небо, где тебе и место.

~~***~~

Эдем был спрятан на северо-западном краю современного Ирана, приблизительно на полпути между городом Тебриз и границей Азербайджана. От Кроули потребовалось немало чудес, чтобы они смогли сесть на первый самолёт, направлявшийся в Международный Аэропорт Тебриза, включая создание паспортов, виз и посадочных билетов для них обоих.

Кроули не хотелось так скоро покидать Бентли после воссоединения с ней, но на машине путешествие было бы долгим, а лишнее затраченное время дало бы Небесам порядочно возможностей разобраться в их действиях и отправиться на их поиски.

Лететь все равно было немного рискованно, но это был самый быстрый маршрут, и у них было ограниченное число вариантов, учитывая, что Азирафель был во всех отношениях полностью человеком. Он сохранял свою материальную форму исключительно благодаря тому, что Кроули все время ее поддерживал, и уже стало ясно, что это постоянно истощало его силы. Он уверял Азирафеля, что это было терпимо, но в последнее время он стал быстро уставать.

Они пробыли на Земле уже четыре дня, и от ангелов, которые могли бы искать их, до сих пор не было ни слуху ни духу. Как Казариэль и предполагала, на Небесах, вероятно, был слишком большой раскол, чтобы они организовали масштабные поиски, и, по мнению Азирафеля, это было не что иное как хорошие новости. 

Полёт был долгим, но относительно безболезненным, учитывая все обстоятельства. После задержки рейса Кроули уснул на плече Азирафеля и не просыпался большую часть семичасового перелёта. Азирафель, сидевший у окна, первый час или около того, смотрел на облака из сахарной ваты, когда опускалась ночь, и вспоминал полеты. Не Падение и не момент, когда они вместе рухнули с изгороди – это совсем не было настоящим полетом. Нет, он вспоминал, как он летал в свои ангельские дни, разрезая крыльями огромные спиралевидные потоки воздуха и зная, что он был создан воздушным существом, чтобы смотреть на Землю, расстилающуюся под ним.

Кроули начал похрапывать вскоре после этого, и Азирафель, не желая мешать другим пассажирам, легонько потыкал его локтем, пока он не поменял положение достаточно, чтобы перестать. В новой позе, которую он принял, он обвил рукой свитер Азирафеля у его рёбер, и Азирафель вовсе не возражал против этого так, как, возможно, должен бы был. Большая часть полёта была ещё впереди, так что вскоре после этого Азирафель и сам начал проваливаться в неспокойный сон, просыпаясь каждый час или около того, когда самолёт попадал в зону турбулентности или когда раздавался неожиданный шум.

Солнце только начинало подниматься, когда они приземлились, свет просачивался через облака и очерчивал изогнутые окошки. Азирафель мягко потряс Кроули за плечо, пока тот не пришел в себя и не заморгал на него сонными золотыми глазами.

– Приехали? – просипел он.

– Да, – сказал Азирафель и похлопал его по руке.

Кроули все ещё казался полусонным, пока они сходили с самолета, и, опустив голову, слепо следовал за Азирафелем через аэропорт. Их сотворенные чудом визы, похоже, сгодились, чтобы провести их через таможню, и, поскольку Азирафель не сдавал их единственную дорожную сумку, они сразу прошли мимо пункта выдачи багажа.

Быстро заглянув в один из магазинов аэропорта, они нашли выход и залезли в такси, из тех, что выстроились около области прибытия. Кроули воспользовался случаем снова заснуть, но не раньше, чем Азирафель бросил на него несколько многозначительных взглядов, чтобы он не забыл, что ему нужно сначала убедить таксиста довезти их до самой границы города.

Даже с этим чудом таксист отказался ехать дальше, чем до северо-восточной окраины Тебриза, и Азирафелю пришлось снова разбудить Кроули, чтобы он сотворил немного денег.

К счастью, жаркий, сухой воздух, похоже, немного разбудил Кроули, и он потянулся, когда они встали у обочины дороги, и позади них осталось лишь коричневое облачко пыли от удаляющегося такси.

– В какую сторону, ангел? – спросил Кроули, глядя на лежавшую перед ними дорогу, которая устремлялась неряшливой линией в суровую пустыню, где вдали виднелись линии хребтов и туманные горы.

– Сюда, – сказал Азирафель, вытаскивая купленную в аэропорту карту из кармана на внешней стороне сумки. Он развернул ее и почти сразу же начал возиться с огромным листом бумаги, пытаясь найти область, где, как он знал, когда-то стояли Восточные Врата. Климат стал значительно суше за последние шесть тысяч лет, но Азирафель помнил время, когда эти холмы были зелёными и пышущими растительностью.

Рядом с ним Кроули вытащил свой мобильный и потыкал в него.

– Это прямо и шестьдесят миль к северу, – сказал Кроули через некоторое время.

Азирафель, который все ещё пытался разобраться с гармошкой карты, чтобы найти то, что он искал, взглянул на своего друга.

– Похоже, я могу наколдовать хороший сигнал, – сказал Кроули, пожав плечами. – И я посмотрел GPS координаты того места, где, по твоим словам, находятся Врата, – Кроули снова глянул на свой мобильный. – Google говорит, тут будет... двадцать восемь часов пешком.

Азирафель возмущенно хмыкнул.

– Если кто-нибудь проедет мимо, мы могли бы доехать автостопом.

– Хорошо бы, – сказал Кроули, снова зевнув. – Я с ног валюсь.

Им действительно удалось поймать вторую машину, которая проезжала мимо них в нужном направлении, и Кроули убедил водителя, что они безобидные и чуточку спешат.

Хотя убеждение людей и создание вайфая были относительно мелкими чудесами, они все-таки явно утомили Кроули ещё сильнее, и он снова уснул на плече Азирафеля в крытом кузове побитого грязновато-белого пикапа Пейкан, который подобрал их.

Азирафель начинал волноваться, что это могло быть симптомом длительного истощения сил Кроули, вызванного поддержанием присутствия Азирафеля в материальном плане. Всякий раз, когда Азирафель заговаривал об этом, Кроули настаивал, что он в порядке, но Азирафель подозревал, что он теряет силы быстрее, чем успевает снова их накапливать.

Водитель, должно быть, хорошо знал местность, потому что в скором времени они свернули с пыльной пустынной дороги на поразительно современную трехполосную автомагистраль. После того как он в течение двух долгих часов слушал рёв ветра и дорожный шум и недоумевал, как Кроули может спать в такой обстановке, они съехали с магистрали, и их путь стал значительно более ухабистым. Они проехали всего несколько миль, прежде чем пикап начал замедлять ход и, наконец, остановился. Азирафель мягко потряс Кроули за плечо, и слегка успокоился, когда Кроули как будто чуть легче проснулся на этот раз.

Они были не совсем в том месте, которое Азирафель отметил на своей карте, но здесь заканчивалась дорога. Азирафель поблагодарил человека, который их подвёз, и махнул ему рукой, когда он совершил разворот в три приема и унёсся туда, откуда они приехали, подняв за собой облако коричневатой пыли.

Они теперь были далеко в суровой степи, перед ними расстилались складки оранжевых и коричневых гор, песчаная почва под ногами была покрыта редкими сорняками и сухой на вид травкой.

– Ну что ж, – сказал Азирафель, когда они остались одни, повернулся на северо-восток и поудобнее приспособил лямку сумки на плече. Он посмотрел на ближайший хребет, гребень которого, казалось, был в нескольких милях от них. – Мы очень близко, я думаю.

Он оглянулся на Кроули, который кивнул и сделал ему знак, чтоб он показывал путь. Азирафель снова повернулся лицом к неприветливому ландшафту, сошёл с узкой, каменистой дороги, которая была единственным признаком цивилизации вокруг, и направился в пустыню.

Кроули последовал за ним, подавив ещё один зевок.

Они шли в течение тридцати минут, Азирафель вёл их зигзагами вверх в горы, пытаясь определить точное место, которое он искал. В последний раз он был здесь, когда врата запечатывали, и тогда всё выглядело иначе.

Местность становилась все более суровой и непроходимой, чем дальше на северо-запад они уходили, и теперь Азирафель начинал ощущать слабые искорки того, что могло быть узнаванием. Не было ли это скопление камней знакомым? А как насчёт того ущелья? Если бы все было покрыто кустарниками и деревьями, как бы это тогда выглядело?

– Мы уже близко? – спросил позади него Кроули, тащившийся за Азирафелем, и его голос звучал очень устало. – Я проголодался.

– Что ж, нам надо было не забыть взять чего-нибудь с собой, – посетовал Азирафель, думая о том, что и сам был бы рад как-нибудь пообедать. Ему следовало прихватить чего-нибудь а аэропорту.

Кроули невесело хмыкнул, но продолжил восхождение следом за ним.

– Правда, что у меня _имеется_ , – мгновение поразмыслив, добавил Азирафель и, остановившись, опустил сумку на ближайший камень, – так это вода.

Ее он _не забыл_ купить в аэропорту.

Кроули, казалось, приободрился от такой перспективы, и они разделили одну из двух бутылочек. Вода была неприятно тёплой, но всё-таки освежающе мокрой. Отдышавшись немного, они неохотно вернулись к восхождению на хребет.

Азирафель вёл их вверх по неровному скалистому холму, пока его ноги не начали гореть, а дыхание – сбиваться. Кроули, если это только возможно, был ещё менее рад этому развитию событий, чем Азирафель, который был не таким подтянутым и нёс тяжелую сумку. Из-за их общего отсутствия атлетизма и усиливающейся жары от палящего солнца над головами, им пришлось останавливаться ещё несколько раз. 

– Они не могли... поставить большой указатель... или что-то типа... а? – задыхался Кроули во время их короткой остановки, привалившись к валуну. Судя по голосу, он совсем выбился из сил.

– Это не соответствовало бы самой идее _тайных_ врат, не правда ли? – заметил Азирафель, поправляя лямку сумки, где она врезалась в плечо.

Кроули, казалось, хотел ответить, но вместо этого только тяжело вздохнул, когда Азирафель снова повёл их дальше вверх по крутому склону.

Двадцать минут спустя Азирафель добрался до вершины хребта, и с облегчением остановился, хватая воздух глубокими вдохами. Кроули с трудом карабкался в дюжине или около того метрах от него, обходя беспорядочно валявшиеся валуны.

Солнце палило немилосердно, не давая даже облегчения легкого ветерка, который мог бы высушить пот на их лбах.

Азирафель повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на роскошный вид, и вдруг у него в памяти щелкнуло, и он узнал пейзаж вокруг.

– Кроули! – окликнул он. – Я знаю, где мы!

– Наконец-то, – судорожно выдохнул Кроули, взбираясь на хребет позади него с шумом камней, стучащих друг о друга.

Азирафель повернулся с радостной улыбкой, но тут же переменился в лице, когда увидел, что Кроули стоял, согнувшись пополам, упершись ладонями в колени и хватая ртом воздух. Его лицо было ярко-красным, пот струился по щекам, но там, где не было румянца, он был пугающе бледен.

– У тебя... вода? – задыхаясь, спросил Кроули, опускаясь на каменистую землю.

В тревоге, Азирафель поспешил к нему и расстегнул сумку. Чтобы пронести ее через зону досмотра багажа, потребовалось ещё одно маленькое чудо, но ее содержимое было слишком драгоценно, чтобы Азирафель мог выпустить его из виду. Отодвинув предмет, который точно ни за что не пропустил бы ни один уважающий себя металлодетектор, он вытащил вторую бутылку с водой и протянул ее Кроули.

Тот факт, что Кроули просто не использовал чудо, чтобы избавить себя от жажды, означал, что он действительно пытался сберечь силы, и это, по мнению Азирафеля, было дурным знаком.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Азирафель обеспокоенно. Он и сам вспотел, его ноги горели от восхождения, но Кроули выглядел так, будто был на грани потери сознания от утомления.

Кроули покачал головой и отвинтил крышку на бутылке дрожащей рукой. Тонкий пластик бутылки сморщился, когда Кроули за пару секунд осушил половину.

Он попытался вернуть ее Азирафелю, но его рука все ещё тряслась.

– Ты допивай, – взволнованно сказал ему Азирафель. У него тоже пересохло в горле, но Кроули, казалось, вот-вот упадет в обморок от жары.

– Это... твоя, – прохрипел Кроули, все ещё протягивая бутылку ему.

Азирафель вздохнул и взял ее, но он сделал лишь пару маленьких глотков, прежде чем вернул ее.

– Пожалуйста, Кроули, ты выглядишь ужасно.

Кроули не стал отказываться, и его также не требовалось дальше упрашивать. Он осушил бутылку до конца и некоторое время просто сидел и дышал. Азирафель обеспокоенно стоял над ним, так что его тень падала на бывшего демона.

– Просто… дай мне минутку, – прохрипел Кроули, когда отдышался, и поднял руку, чтобы отереть пот со лба.  
Азирафель дал ему десять, подождав, пока дыхание Кроули выровняется и часть краски спадёт с его щёк.

– В Эдеме будет прохладнее, – сказал ему Азирафель, надеясь, что это правда. – И там будет ещё вода. Мы уже очень близко.

Кроули кивнул и позволил Азирафелю помочь ему подняться на ноги.

Теперь, когда они взобрались на вершину хребта, идти стало легче. Солнце начинало свой путь вниз и по-прежнему палило, когда они направились на запад вдоль хребта.

– Этот вид, – сказал Азирафель, указывая туда, где хребет справа от них обрывался. – Он тот же, что был у Восточных врат. Мы близко.

Кроули проследил за взглядом Азирафеля и кивнул.

– Тогда было гораздо зеленее, – прокомментировал он.

Они завернули за изгиб хребта, и ощущение чего-то знакомого вернулось, но на этот раз Азирафель не думал, что оно ему кажется.

– Где-то здесь, – сказал Азирафель с уверенностью в голосе и завертелся взад-вперёд. Он почти чувствовал их.

Кроули отошёл на несколько метров в сторону и, найдя удобный камень, уселся на него.

Азирафель нарезал ещё пару кругов по этой местности, в полной уверенности, что они были близко, но не в состоянии определить точное местоположение. Он знал, что он ищет, но теперь все выглядело настолько иначе: шесть тысяч лет эрозии работали против него, как, разумеется, и смена климата. Через несколько минут он остановился, маленькие камешки рассыпались под его туфлями. Азирафель поднял руку ко лбу и огляделся.

Он повернулся к Кроули, который сидел на камне с очень болезненным видом, и внезапно понял, где именно были ворота.

– Кроули, ты гений! – сказал Азирафель, спеша к нему.

Кроули поднял на него глаза.

– Как это мило, что ты заметил, – сказал он, но позволил Азирафелю стащить себя с камня.

Он был гораздо меньше, чем в последний раз, когда Азирафель его видел, и чуть выше над уровнем земли, но Азирафель помнил, как сидел на этом самом камне, расправив над собой белые крылья и заслоняя ими себя и Кроули-змея от первых капель дождя, которые видела Земля.

Азирафель подошел к камню и взглянул на него сверху вниз, проведя рукой по его шероховатой поверхности. На втором заходе он нащупал тончайший разрез на поверхности камня, едва ли больше сантиметра шириной и примерно три дюйма в длину.

Азирафель бросил сумку на землю рядом с камнем и, пошарив в ней, вытащил меч, который ему когда-то доверили как херувиму Господнему, так много лет назад.

Ощущение рукоятки в руке было непривычным, но это несомненно был тот самый меч. Когда-то Азирафель был способен зажечь его силой мысли, но теперь меч молчал, и лезвие было обыкновенной сталью. В нем больше не осталось силы, которую он мог бы влить в клинок и зажечь сталь ослепительным пламенем.

Азирафель осторожно поднёс меч к камню и, разместив его вертикально, медленно вставил его кончиком вниз в отверстие в камне.

– Только истинный король Англии сможет вытащить его, – сказал Кроули. Азирафель проигнорировал его.

Меч вошёл внутрь примерно на три четверти, прежде чем встретил сопротивление. И в тот же миг, мир открылся им.

Перед ними простирался отделённый от пыльной земли под ногами слегка извилистой линией, тянущейся от левого горизонта до правого, изумрудный рай. Пышущие зеленью растения наполняли пространство, поднимаясь из плодородной почвы и расправляя листья навстречу небесам, которые, казалось, ещё больше сияли ослепительно голубым. Азирафель машинально оглянулся через плечо, но позади него иранский пейзаж протягивался, как и прежде, красивый, но пустынный.

Азирафель обратил взгляд на Кроули, и тот кивнул. Вместе они шагнули вперёд, и Эдем поглотил их целиком.


End file.
